Spoiling Naruto of the Gentle Fist
by SpoilerAndFlagMe-NotGF
Summary: mtziggorot's Naruto of the Gentle Fist, first uploaded 10-24-11, uploaded now by a reader for the purpose of comparing to Tara Terra's Naruto of the Gentle Fist and Enter: Naruto Hyuga


To begin, I just want to say that this is not my story. My sole purpose for uploading this is to call out Tara Terra on 2 stories: Naruto of the Gentle Fist; Enter: Naruto Hyuga. This will either spoil Naruto of the Gentle Fist (as the other has diverged), reveal the two stories as being minor-edits, or people just won't care.

This story is Naruto of the Gentle Fist by mtziggorot, whose 2 stories got deleted despite this story being first started October 24, 2011. This is a copy/paste of what I downloaded after the author's note from mtziggorot telling of a story thief and I fully acknowledge I did not write this, that I am only bringing to attention that this was out long before Tara Terra's uploading of the two.

A side-by-side comparison of the chapters tells a lot if you compare the 2 chapters of Naruto of the Gentle Fist chapter 2 on and of Enter: Naruto Hyuga with this. Chapters 1 and 7 of Enter: Naruto Hyuga are actually original chapters but on top of being much shorter, I feel they clash and do not match the writing style of the other chapters. Further, if I remember right, Tara Terra also uploaded Enter: Naruto Hyuga 3 chapters at a time until the 7th chapter.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Next

"_Faster I have to move faster."_ Was the only though of the young orphan boy that had blond hair and the most dazzling blue eyes the Village Hidden in the Leaves has seen in quite some time as he was desperately trying to escape the fate that seemed to follow him every time the day of celebration or in his case misery came along. That day is October 10. The same day the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine Tailed Fox, it was also on this very day that various people seemed to seek him out all of whom want to hurt him or have some kind of vendetta against the young boy. Most of the people where civilians who where rather intoxicated and avoidable with the given effort, even for a boy as young as the five year old who was currently trying to give them the slip. Unfortunately luck was not on his side at this time as a man cornered him suddenly, a man with strange red eyes that seemed to be, spinning?

"This is the end of the line for you boy" the red eye man sneered at the young boy in disgust

"_No….this isn't good I can hear the mob getting closer"_ where the thoughts of the boy as he made a futile move to try and get around the red eyed man that was blocking his escape route to the Hokage's tower.

"Where do you think you're going you demonic freak" he taunted the young blond as he threw the boy a round house kick to the chest knocking him on his back and forcing the wind from lungs. Just then the mob of civilians made it to the boy, and they fell on him quite viciously like they had before, beating him while calling him foul and demeaning names. Then when the young man suffering from all this abuse thought that things couldn't get any worse he was proven wrong as several men stood over him all of them had the same unusual red eyes, each of them brandishing a kunai knife. Just then there apparent leader started to address the battered and blooded orphan.

"listen here you monster you are getting what's coming to you do you understand me you pathetic demonic bitch you deserve every bit of this and worse for forcing the Uchiha clan to be cramped in the south district since you tried to destroy our village" the leader spat out then without any more foreplay the three uchiha descended on the boy and struck him with the kunai causing severe damage even going so far as to remove his eyes from his sockets.

"There that should teach the demon his place" one of the uchiha said.

"Yea until next year when its time your us to remind him of where that place is exactly again" said another one with slight humor evident in his tone of speaking.

"It was an honor to be chosen to put this….. this…. THING in its place this year" stated the last one. "Come we should be returning now we don't want to keep lord Fugaku waiting now do we?"

With that the three Uchiha and the civilian mob dispersed leaving a beaten and battered Naruto Uzumaki in a blooded heap, without his eyes in a secluded alleyway slowly bleeding to death after the what was absolutely the worst beating he had ever possibly endured. _"So this is how it ends huh, dying in some back ally because the village hates me, never getting to become Hokage and making everyone respect me."_ where the saddening thoughts of Naruto as he resigned himself to his fate as unconsciousness beckoned to him, but fate, it had other ideas this night. As a shadow crept over young Naruto, another presence made itself know in that alley where the young man had lost his eye earlier that night. Looking down in sadness and pity the figure scooped up young Naruto and rush off into the distance determined not to let the nine tail's jailer die this night.

Unknow location

Slowly Naruto began to awaken he became aware of something very soft beneath him, softer than any bed he has ever been on, not that it really meant anything as his mattress at his apartment was rather worn and lumpy and the only other bed he was ever in was the hospital beds.

"wait the hospital, that must be where I am, the old man, or his guards with the cool masks must have found me and brought me here to fix me up so I wouldn't die in that ally way." Were the thoughts of the young boy as he began to pounder other things like, "if I really am in the hospital why is this bed so comfy then" he mused, the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him, the attack on him by the Uchiha, his eyes being cut out, being beaten…..wait his eyes, with that he reached up and touched where his eye should have been to feel what appeared to have been bandages warped around the upper portion of his head.

"I would go poking at those wrappings if I were you" said a monotone voice interrupting his current train of thought on the previous night and jumped at the voice he now heard in the room. "do not be afraid of me little one I will not hurt you I brought you back to my house so you could heal after the hospital refused treatment of you, I did my best to fix you up as best I could, but for now you should rest I will return in a few hours with food and hopefully some very good news for you Naruto" the stoic voice said to Naruto.

"Really that would be great! I could use some good news after the yesterday" stated an excited Naruto who seemed to have quickly forgotten his injuries or the fact that he was in a strangers company. "Hey who are you, where are you going, what you gonna be doing, do you know where the old man is I need to see him, hey where am I anyways?" Naruto asked each question in rapid succession of each other.

"_It's amazing he can get all of that out in a single breath"_ thought the caretaker of our hero before turning and exiting, but not before some parting words for our young blond. "All in due time Naruto all in due time" Naruto not being satisfied with that response just sat there and pouted while the stranger exited the room and headed for the village meeting that he was already late for.

Village meeting

It was that time of the year when the village had its yearly progress meeting, where all ninja not on a mission and all prominent civilians were expected to attend this very boring meeting about the current state of the village and what needed to be done to improve the Leaf Village's status so that they stay secure in their place as the prime power in the land of fire and the strongest of the hidden villages. It also was the cause of several headaches for one Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage also termed the God of shin obi for being an unequaled warrior on the battlefield during the second and third shin obi world war, and here he was listening to flak on how everyone thinks he should run his village, don't they know he can kill them without breaking a sweat, well a few of the elite joinin Anbu and the Clan heads may make him sweat a little but certainly not this civilian and chunnin bunch who seem to think the louder you talk and the more insensitive you are the more people you will sway, after a few hours of talking about the economic state of the village and how it could potentially be improved, also bringing to attention a few laws that have been removed from the books as well as some new ones that have been added, and re-evaluating some of the village's funding, the Third felt that the meeting was running rather smoothly until the dreaded topic came up, when Danzo and elderly man who was once a very successful ninja and founder of a covert anbu program called ROOT created in the interest of protecting The Leaf from the shadows that the Third Hokage disbanded three years back, Danzo was also Sarutobi's friend/rival/nemesis and he just had to open his big mouth.

"I would like to propose the reinstatement of my anbu group ROOT, as you all know our military strength has weakened over the passing years with the Sannin leaving the village, along with the Nine Tailed attack on the village and the death of the Fourth Hokage we need every military advantage we can get" stated Danzo in his monotone voice

Needless to say this started and uproar amongst the civilians who thought they were going to get invaded at any moment, and murmuring among the shin obi after this statement.

"Danzo this isn't the time nor the place military matters are to be handled by the shin obi council not brought up during the state of the village meeting, so quite being so troublesome." Our favorite lazy Nara clan head retorted to Danzo's statement, but the damage had been done.

"what do you mean we are weakened?" one civilian merchant asked.

"is the Leaf still safe to live in?" another voiced his concerns.

"I agree with Danzo" stated another of the audience members.

"ROOT should be reinstated it protects the village" said another

"this is troublesome" commented Shikaku, "The reinstatement of ROOT is a shin obi military matter and not something villagers need concern themselves with they have no power to make any decisions one way or another and this topic should not even have been brought up in this sort of meeting but rather a gathering of the council" Stated the rather intelligent strategist.

"Thank you Shikaku, you saved me a headache" the Third stated while glaring at Danzo and the few people who were speaking out of turn and backing his idea." Taking a deep calming breath _"I'm getting to old for this" _he mused before asking "Is there anything else we need to address before we conclude this meeting?" hoping they would all answer in the negative and he could go home and relax… and maybe read some of his pupil's works. The professor's hopes where quickly crushed when a shin obi, and not just any shin obi but one of the quieter and more stoic of them stood up and marched to the center of the room, earning himself shocked looks from everyone else in the room for the man was known to not bring up matters unless they were of the utmost important. What he said next then caused uproar among both shin obi and civilians alike.

"Hello, people of the leaf village my name is Hiashi Hyuga current head of the Hyuga clan, and I would like to discuss one young man in our village, this young man is Naruto Uzumaki.

This phrase of course caused an uproar within the room, and Sarutobi could already feel the a giant new headache coming along, "ohhh great what did little Naruto do to the Hyuga Clan that is bad enough for Hiashi to bring it up during the state of the village meeting?" those where the worried thoughts of the Third Fire shadow.

"So you finally agree that the Demon brat needs to be executed Lord Hiashi?" questioned one man, while the Third scowled at the man's nerve and suggestion to kill an innocent child. Just then the room filled with killing intent, enough to freeze all the civilians and even have some of the newer jonin quaking in there sandals, but it wasn't coming from the Third Hokage like it normally would during these discussions, in fact once everyone came to their sense's they realized it was in fact coming from the Hyuga Clan head.

"No." Stated Hiashi in a firm and commanding voice.

"Then what about Naruto would you like to discuss with us Hiashi?" questioned the Hokage as he breathed a sigh of relief since the Hyuga head and one of the strongest and most influential ninja in the village seemed to be taking up for the young boy he viewed as a grandson. It also severed to bring to mind what Hiashi wanted to talk about since he never seemed to care about Naruto one way or the other.

"I came here to inform everyone that as of today, Naruto is now being adopted into the Hyuga clan and is to be treated as every other member of my clan is to be treated, and that any ill treatment of the boy will be seen by me as an act against the main branch of the Hyuga clan and my clansmen and I will therefore defend the boy in any way we must." Stated Hiashi in a clam tone, but if one was as experienced in reading people as the Third Hokage then it was easy to see what Hiashi just said. **Go ahead make my day.**

This statement of course brought shellshock to all present in the state of the village address. It's not every day that the strongest clan in the Leaf Village tells the rest of the Village to back off or else. The tension in the room was getting thick epically between the clan heads that is until Danzo spoke up.

"According to law place by the Third no member of the council may adopt the demon boy so it is illegal for you to make this claim Hiashi, for if we were allowed I would have taken the boy in a long time ago." The collected voice of Danzo came out

The Hokage sighed; yes he did put that law in place, but mainly to keep Danzo from turning Naruto into an emotionless weapon for him to use to gain the Hokage seat in the village, if he had know Hiashi was interested he would have found a way to backdoor the law so that the Hyuga head could take the boy. It seemed Naruto's chance of having a family was shot down once again. These where the Thirds thoughts until Hiashi spoke again and restored his hope.

"I am well aware of that law Danzo, but are you aware of a law in the village stating that any person In the Village Hidden in the Leaf to posses the byakugan by law belongs to the Hyuga clan?" Hiashi questioned the old war hawk.

"Yes I know of this law but what does it have to do with the demon child?" Danzo asked no liking where this exchange with the Hyuga head was going as the onlookers stared on in silence.

"I would also like to know what it has to do with young Naruto" was the statement Sarutobi made.

"Well" Hiashi began "as we all know yesterday is the celebration of our village's defeat over the nine tails at the cost of the Fourth Hokage's and several other brave men and women's lives."

"Yea we all know that it was the day the Fourth put the demon in its place" shouted a random civilian counselor.

"Will you allow me to finish please?" Hiashi questioned sternly, his face betraying nothing, yet the firmness in his voice suggested it be best if they where to quiet down and list to what he was trying to say. "Thank you, now as I was saying during this celebration young Naruto was attacked and badly beaten, during this attack his eyes were removed." Hiashi explained while the Third Hokage and several other clan heads eyes went wide at this revelation, while several of the civilians cheered about the judgment passed on the demon.

The jeering going on in the room quickly got on the Hokage's nerves and he slammed his hands on the table in front of him with a great deal of force causing the room to be silent. He smirked slightly at the worried looks most of the civilians and ninja in attendances where giving him, the only ones unaffected by his actions where the clan heads who see him use this method to bring silence to a noisy military meeting room on more than one occasion. "Please continue Hiashi" Hiruzen Sarutobi stated.

"Very well, when I arrived on the scene Naruto was beaten rather badly and both his eyes had been cut out by what appeared to be tanto blades. When I found him the perpetrators had already made their escape so I took the boy to the hospital, yet they refused to treat him, stating the, and forgive me for breaking this law Lord Hokage but the hospital staff said to go away and the "demon shit got what he deserved" so when they refused to care for him I took him to the Hyuga compound" this caused a collection of gasps rarely any non Hyuga where allowed to enter the compound let alone an orphan jinchurik why Hiashi would do this was beyond them even more amazed where the Uchiha who long thought they finished the boy off just to find out a rather powerful clan now had the boy under their protection and Hiashi was nothing like Sarutobi, in that Hiashi wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone threatening his people. Hiashi continued with "I brought him back to our clan compound and had my best medics take a look at him." It was no secret the Hyuga where good at medical ninjutsu because of the precise chakra control it takes to utilize the gentle fist, because of this medical jutsu comes rather easy to them. "Once he was stable I had a deceased clan member's byakugan implanted into his eyes to return his vision, and once he gained the byakugan he legally became a Hyuga because of the clan laws stating that anyone with a byakugan that was not obtained through illegal means is considered a member of the Hyuga clan should the clan head agree. And because of this law Naruto Uzumaki is now according to the laws passed by the first and second Hokage's officially a member of the Hyuga clan as I have acknowledged him as one" Finished Hiashi as he allowed a small smirk to form on his face as he finished beating Danzo at his own game of manipulation.

At this the Hokage smiled, it seemed Hiashi had done his research and was prepared to keep the boy, he wondered why but he would figure that out soon enough when he called Hiashi in to finalize Naruto's adoption papers. "It seems Hiashi has a valid point if the boy does posses the byakugan then he falls to Hiashi, there is nothing we can do to dispute it unless Hiashi breaks laws concerning the boy, now this meeting is adjourned, Hiashi I would like a word with you in private." Stated the leader of the village as he finally ended everyone's suffering and got them out of the meeting.

"What would you like to talk to me about Lord Hokage?" questioned Hiashi as he moved to talk to the leader of the village.

"ahh yes Hiashi I was wondering why you suddenly took an interest in taking Naruto into your clan?" Replied Sarutobi.

"I wanted to take him in when I first found out how the village was shunning him, the fourth wanted us to honor the boy for jailing the fox and I will respect his wishes, when you put that law in place prohibiting the council from adopting him to protect him from Danzo there was nothing I could do, but when I found him in the ally it was horrible what the villagers did to him true, but it also gave me a chance to implant the byakugan into him and take him into my clan without opposition from the three village elders." When he said that the Hokage got a suspicious look on his face but before he could open his mouth Hiashi continued "Lord Hokage I did not attack him nor did I remove his eyes, but I did take advantage of the situation and move him out of the village's reach I know how to honor the fourth's wishes and within my clan the boy will be safe and have a home and family." Finished Hiashi.

"So you plan to bring Naruto into the Hyuga clan correct, well what position are you giving him within the clan?"

Hiashi understood immediately what his leader was asking and answered. "No I will not put the cage bird seal on him, there is no need since he isn't a natural born Hyuga and therefore may possess the byakugan but does not possess the kekkei genki of the Hyuga, I also want him to move in with Neji since I believe that the companionship with Naruto will help Neji coup with the loss of his father better, and will also help Naruto if he interacts with someone his own age and makes a friend. He will also be trained in the Hyuga's **gentle fist style** as well as other uses of the byakugan."

"Very well Hiashi I'm trusting you to look after this boy and I appreciate what you are doing I will not keep you any longer I am sure you would like to get home."

"Yes lord Hokage thank you I promise to do my best to take care of young Naruto, but I do have one more thing I must ask of you I need will need your permission to tell Naruto of the burden he carries because one he starts to use the byakugan he will quickly learn his chakra coils are different for the normal looking chakra coils anyhow so it will be simpler if I were to go ahead and inform him now."

The Hokage seemed to consider this for a moment before saying, "Okay Hiashi you may tell Naruto, but explain to him it is a secret and is not to be told to anyone else undersootd"

"Yes lord Hokage I understand completely, if there is nothing more I shall take my leave now?"

"Yes you are dismissed." And with that order Hiashi Hyuga had adopted Naruto Uzumaki into the prestigious Hyuga clan.

With that Hiashi returned to the Hyuga compound to tell Naruto that he was being adopted into the Hyuga clan, moving in with his nephew Neji, training in the Hyuga clan techniques and mastery of the byakugan and soon will become a ninja of the Leaf. He would make Naruto into a man to be proud of.

Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto otherwise I wouldn't be posting this on fanfiction

Time skip: six years later

Naruto awoke with a yawn and then heard his stomach grumble, he needed to grab a quick bit to eat and then meet Tokuma and Neji Hyuga for training. Taking a look out the window he sighed the sun was already up meaning he was going to be late and have to listen to another monologue from his teacher about how important it is for someone to be on time and how un-Hyuga like it is to be late. So with those thoughts in mind he grabbed a piece of bread and a rice ball and went out the door toward the Hyuga training ground while eating his breakfast.

As he traveled the training spot he went over how different his life had become over the last five years. When Lord Hiashi came in and took the bandages off his eyes he could see again even when he distinctly remembered getting his eyes carved out. That wasn't the end of it he was later informed he was now in possession of the byakugan what was claimed as the strongest dojutsu in the leaf, funny the villagers and the Uchiha always thought the Uchiha clan's sharingan was the strongest one, most shin obi say the same thing whenever Naruto asks them which is better they normally say that each has its own particular use and neither is superior.

His mind then drifted to what he had been doing over the last five years. When he was first taken in the Hyuga clan was appalled at his dress so that was the first thing to be changed he now donned a typical Hyuga clan black robe (think of the robe Neji's father had on during the flash backs during his and Naruto's fight) and he couldn't wait till he got out of the academy and could get a new set of clothing he just didn't like the robes very much. The next thing to happen was he moved in with a boy his age, well he thought the boy was his age but he had the mentality of a thirty year old, Neji just wasn't very much fun to play with at first but eventually when they started training together they became good friends they were now closer than most families within the Hyuga clan.

Then after a year of settling in he was introduced to Tokuma Hyuga a member of the branch family Hiashi said that Tokuma was going to be training himself and Neji in the use of the byakugan. Naruto liked Tokuma he wasn't a stick in the mud like Hiashi was, but man the guy trained them hard he taught them how to activate the byakugan and the fact that it had nearly three-hundred-sixty-degree x-ray vision was really cool, the part that sucked thought was that Neji's byakugan was stronger than his now that just wasn't fair Neji always did everything better than he did. First Tokuma taught them how to use the byakugan's different visual functions and man was there a lot of them seeing chakra pathways, extended vision, telescopic vision, x-ray vision, three-hundred-sixty-degree vision and then teaching them ways to combine them. Next he explained the Hyuga clan stay of tijustu something called the Gentle Fistwhere using the byakugan and chakra they could attack the chakra network, and internal organs of an opponent causing a great deal of damage and also making the Gentle Fist by far the most effect form of tijutsu in the elemental nations.

Naruto was really excited he couldn't wait to learn the most feared form of tijutsu there was. They started with learning to access their chakra. Soon after that they needed to learn control and they started on the leaf floating exercise, then after about a three weeks they had perfected the leaf floating they then moved on to tree climbing it took a little longer to learn, once Naruto could climb the tree he thought he was done but Tokuma said unless he could stay attached to the tree during the heat of battle it wasn't mastered, so Naruto and Neji spent their spare time sparing on the surface of trees and leaping from tree to tree during combat. When that was finally mastered they moved on to water walking and since it was just a modified version of the tree climbing exercise it didn't take long until they both could maintain combat on the unstable surface as though it where a wooden floor. All of that training and finally Tokuma started to teach them the basic katas to the gentle fist, they where rather complicated and hard to master, then incorporating the byakugan into the style was even harder especially since to use it you have to focus on a specific area on the body. Doing so when you have three-hundred-sixty-degree vision is rather hard to do especially when you don't have the kekkei genki in your blood and just implanted eyes but Naruto still manages. In the last few years he entered the academy, and with the Hyuga clan training he was way ahead of most of his other class members, but the one thing that still bothers him is that no matter how good he got Neji was always ahead of him, Neji mastered leaf floating first, Neji perfected tree climbing first, Neji even taught him the water walking exercise. It just wasn't fair. To make matters worse he found out the blind spot in Neji's byakugan was smaller than the blind spot in his, that really irked him to no end he just couldn't win he was always one step behind the Hyuga protégé.

He broke from his musings when he made it to the training grounds he saw Neji practicing one of the more advanced katas of the gentle fist they had been shown a couple of days ago, neither had mastered it yet so maybe, just maybe he could complete this exercise first. Truth be told Naruto was a little envious of Neji all the girls swooned over him at the academy, not that Neji noticed he remembered there little talk one time about six months ago when one of the girls in their class asked Neji out while they were walking home.

_Flashback_

"_Neeeejjjjiii hey Neji wait up" a young girl ran up to them he couldn't remember her name from class but she was one of the more popular girls that always seemed to swoon over the Hyuga protégé ._

"_hn" Neji replied_

_Typical Neji was Naruto's thoughts as he looked at the interaction with interest._

" _So Neji I was wondering if you would like to maybe go get dinner with me sometime maybe tomorrow night" seeing the look on his face she quickly amended "Or you know whenever you're not busy with something."_ _The girl was_ a shade of brilliant shade of red the entire conversation.

"_Sorry I may not we have other things we must focus on at the moment." Was Neji's polite response Naruto translated it from Hyuga speak to plan old English which in English it means "get lost stupid fan girl"_

_When the girl was far enough away Naruto decided to ask Neji a question that has been bothering him for quite some time now. "Hey how come you always ignore those girls that like you I mean they seem nice, they are pretty enough and all so why brush them all off?"_

"_because, they need to learn that becoming a ninja just to impress a boy will get them killed faster than any kunai will, now let's not waste anymore time Lord Hiashi wanted us back at three this afternoon."_

_End flashback_

"Hey is everything okay" Tokuma questioned seeing Naruto's faraway look.

"Yea I'm fine just reminiscing." Naruto responded

"Don't lose focus too much or you won't stand a chance against me in this spar" Said Neji with a confident smirk on his face.

"Don't be so sure of yourself pretty boy." Said Naruto, just then he rushed forward to engage the boy in combat.

The battle went on for quite some time with the two youths traveling from tree tops to the surface of the water with their spare neither of them giving an in, both of them trying to overcome the other in a test of skill in the gentle fist. Alas it was Neji once again who reigned supreme in the gentle fist style of combat and defeated Naruto, then gave him a speech about how he is always fated to lose.

Over the years Naruto grew out of his goofy playful, happy go lucky self and became as the Hokage likes to call it Hyugafied, when he asked the Hokage what it meant he said it was when you spent so much time with a Hyuga that a stick slow lodged its way up into your butt. Apparently the Hokage and several Anbu who were supposed to be hidden in the immediate area found that quite funny. Naruto however did not he didn't think the Hyuga clan was near as stuck up as they damned Uchiha's where.

But no matter he had other things to do he had to make sure that he was strong enough so that he would pass the genin test next year and become a ninja so that he could make Hiashi proud. Apparently the Hyuga clan was quite well known for joining anbu black ops and entering the tracker/hunter division, that's what Naruto was shooting for. That's where Tokuma was before he became a regular jonin. He said it was a rewarding but very stressful job that only the toughest could handle. So Naruto wanted to prove he was the toughest and make Hiashi proud. The problem was that there were not very many kids in his class with talent; there was Neji who was top of the class, then there was him who was slightly behind Neji, but not too far behind. Then there was this brown haired girl that always had her hair up in two buns on top of her head and wore pink shirt. She seemed to take being a ninja seriously, which was refreshing since all the other girls in their class just ogled Neji all the time. I mean seriously the guy isn't that cute. Then there was a kid who couldn't even use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and he was the fourth best in the class. I mean call the class hopeless or what. Only Neji and I come from a clan and I was adopted into it.

No matter maybe he would end up on a team with Neji and that bun haired girl that wouldn't be too bad at least him and Neji get along and that girl seemed nice enough she never glared at him or told him he was a disgrace or called him a monster or any of that.

_The kids calling me a monster_. Naruto laughed at that, obviously laws were not being enforced and kids where being told at home that I carried the nine-tails, Hiashi told him about five years prior when he started using the byakugan that he had the nine-tails within him and that yes even though it was inside him he wasn't a monster for containing it as long as he did not give into the nine tails homicidal urges and go on killing sprees. He also told him that even though the Hyuga clan suffered many losses thanks to the nine tails that Hiashi would no sooner kill him then he would kill his own daughter. If he meant Hinata or Hanabi he wasn't sure he hoped he meant Hanabi because she seemed like the favored of the two. He really didn't think much of it after that the fox doesn't contact him nor does he know how to draw out its power so there was no need to worry. He is a mostly normally shin obi other than the fact that he has mid level jonin chakra reserves when his skill level is only genin level. True he is in the academy, but he was confident he could go toe to toe with any genin. He decided he didn't need the fox he would be strong on his own. He was a Hyuga now and the Hyuga clan is strong on their own so he would be also.

"Okay where finished for today, good job guys." Called out Tokuma

"Hn" Neji responded

"Awwww I wanted to train some more so I can keep getting stronger." Exclaimed Naruto

"All in due time" responded Tokuma

"But I need to master the gentle fist so I can be the best." Naruto replied

"Naruto don't worry we both are better at the gentle fist than the main branch is." Responded Neji "Anyways I'm headed home I'll see you there." With that Neji started for his house.

Looking at Tokuma he asked "shessh he really hates them doesn't he?"

It was more of a rhetorical question but Tokuma decided to answer anyway. "When forced into slavery and having your father taken from you, people tend to get bitter.

Naruto had moved in with Neji after he had been adopted, at first the boy just seemed cold and distant, but after awhile the two boys finally started to bond during their grueling training sessions. Shortly after that Neji opened up to Naruto about the entire cloud Hyuga affair, and the loss of his father. Naruto thought it was awful, but he couldn't hate Hiashi because Hiashi was the one who took him in and rescued him from his miserable life. But he was closest to Neji; he looked to him like a brother of sorts. They entered the academy when they were both six and were both on their way to an early graduation something that hasn't happened in the Hidden Leaf village since itachi Uchiha. He hoped to graduate early as it would be quite an accomplishment and he felt like he was underappreciated in the academy anyhow. Broken from his musing he arrived at his and Neji's home and went in to get something to eat and maybe study some of the Hyuga scrolls, after all what good is all the training if one doesn't have a sharp mind so with those thoughts he set off toward the kitchen and made plans to stop by the branch family's library later in the day.

Time skip: one year

Naruto awoke with far too much gusto for Neji's taste but he didn't care he was excited today he was finally going to get to prove himself and take the genin exam at the academy. He gets his chance to graduate this year, "_of course I'll graduate, I did spend the last year learning how to effectively utilize the gentle fist and the stuff the academy wants us to do for chakra control is basic next to the gentle fist training."_ Much to his disappointment he missed his chance at early graduation since he didn't have good enough chakra control over his massive reserves to utilize the clone jutsu effectively enough to pass the test. So he would have to wait until this year.

"What are you so deep in thought about" asked Neji as he sat down with his breakfast and began to eat.

"just thinking about not being able to pass the test last year and how good I'm gonna do on this years exam" he replied.

"You should have just waited to take the exam with our class anyway you would have missed out on an entire year of instruction you wouldn't get the chance to have if you where a genin already that's why I waited until this year to take it."

"Well I guess graduation on time is better okay at least."

"Just make sure you don't fail this year and end up in Lady Hinata's class then you would be a year older then everyone else and stuck in the same class as the arrogant Uchiha."

"Don't worry Neji I got this in the bag" Naruto replied confidently

"Overconfidence will lead to failure"

"Yea yea whatever"

"Hn, well lets go then true ninja are never later." Neji ended the conversation

The two walked toward the academy, Naruto always enjoyed walking with Neji when he had to go places because when you have the Hyuga protégé with you not as many people made faces and whispered about him. The two boys arrived at the academy and took their seats while the girls ogled Neji. "_Blah fan girls unfit to be ninja"_ where the thoughts of the two boys as they were sitting down.

"Good morning class" there teacher began. "Today those who think they are ready to become genin ninja of the hidden leaf may opt to take the genin examination test to see if you are prepared. So if you believe yourself to be ready please line up and come outside with me."

With that the entire class lined up. "_sheeesh" _thought Naruto "_about eighty-eight percent of them aren't cut out to be genin at their current level, but still I have to respect them for trying."_ They followed their teacher outside to the training field for the throwing exercises. Neji of course had a perfect thirty for thirty score in the throwing exercises, Naruto only managed a twenty-seven for thirty score. Only two other kids passed this portion, one kid named Rock Lee who scored a twenty-two out of thirty, that kid was a weird one, the boy had a disease that affected his chakra coils making him able to channel chakra, but unable to ignite it to perform jutsu - (Meaning he can do things like tree climbing, and water walking, and channeling chakra to body parts to inflicted stronger blows and move faster, but he couldn't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu) and a girl named TenTen who did just as well as Neji matching his perfect score.

Next they moved on to the Taijutsu where once again Neji ruled the school utilizing the Hyuga clan's gentle fist style rather effectively to the point he was able to injure the chunin he was fighting. Naruto did just as well though it seemed to him the chunin he fought came after him a lot harder than the one who fought Neji. Once again not many did well, but the weird Rock Lee kid did rather well and used and unusual style of taijutsu.

Finally they ended at the ninjutsu part where they had to perform the three basic academy ninjutsu. The replacement, the transformation, and the (for Naruto) dreaded clone technique. Naruto breezed through the first two and when it came down to the clone he managed to pull it off but the lowest amount of clones he could make was ten, he just had to much chakra even with his gentle fist training he still couldn't quite get the amount of clones lower than ten.

As predicted only a few of them passed, four to be exact, but Naruto wasn't complaining with only four people passing the better chance he had to be on a team with Neji.

"Congratulations to all those that passed" there teacher started," for those that didn't there is always next year for the ones who passed please report back here tomorrow at eight am for genin team placement."

The next day Naruto and Neji arrived first at the school to find the most unusual man Naruto had ever seen waiting in the classroom. He was a rather tall man, quite muscular with an ugly bowl cut hair cut and the thickest eyebrows either boy had ever seen. And since they were the first ones there they would have to wait for TenTen and Lee to show up. So with a sigh the boys took their seat while the man introduced himself to them.

"GREETINGS MY YOUYTHFUL STUDENTS IM THE LEAF VILLAGE'S GREEN BEAST MIGHT GUY," he began in an over the top too energetic for the morning voice but then calmed down a bit. "I will be the sensei of team nine for the time being."

Naruto raised his hand and Guy gestured to him indicating for him to speak. "umm Guy-sensei who exactly is on team nine?"

"YOSH THE YOUTHFUL TEAM NINE CONSISTS OF NEJI HYUGA, TENTEN, AND THE YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE"

Unfortunately at that moment is the moment Rock Lee decided to walk in dressed exactly like Guy.

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

At that point they embraced in a full frontal man hug complete with a waterfall genjutsu that not even the byakugan could penetrate.

"Ahem hate to brake this love feast up, but where am I supposed to go if only Neji, Lee and TenTen are on this team" Naruto asked guy.

"Naruto is it, you are supposed to report to the Hokage' office and he will do something about your graduation and find out where to place you. Answered guy

"Thanks guy and good luck Neji's a real hard case" Naruto shouted as he started snickering and jumped out the window to avoid a confrontation with Neji.

"_hmm I wonder what the Hokage will do with me since I graduated I hope he finds me a team it would suck to have to wait till next year's academy students to get a team" _Where the thoughts of Naruto as he approached the Hokage's tower.

"Hello I was told to report to the Hokage for my genin test results and placement." He told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Ahhh mr. Hyuga" her voice held lightly veiled contempt toward the young blond. "The Hokage is busy at the moment he can see you in a few moments." The receptionist told him before seating him. "I will call you when he is ready."

"Thanks" Naruto mumbled to the secretary as he took his seat and waited his turn to enter the Hokage's office. It took quite some time it seemed as though he wasn't very high on the secretary's to do list as he was often brushed to the side and had to wait longer if another more "important" matter happened to pop up, which when Naruto was here without another Hyuga they quite often did. But eventually he got his turn and entered the third fire shadow's office.

"Ahhhh hello Naruto" the old man greeted kindly while smiling quite warmly in what most people would describe as a grandfatherly way.

"Hello lord Hokage I am here about team placement I know only four students graduated this year, therefore I was not place on a team with my graduating peers and was wondering where I was being place." Naruto asked his leader

"_Well the Hyuga certainly have taught him manners"_ though Sarutobi, before he answered the boys question. "Yes we did have a mismatched amount of people so not everyone from the class could be place on a team that is why I am putting you in the reserves for the time being until I can find two other genin to be members of your team."

"But sir, I was the second best student next to Neji why did I get sent to the reserves?"

"Because Naruto while your skills are far ahead of everyone else's in your graduating class other than Neji, having two byakugan wielders on the same team would be a waste of resources do you understand this?" explained the fourth

"Okay I understand, but what am I supposed to do until you find me a team?" questioned Naruto

"Well I am going to let you start on the D rank missions by yourself and you can do a few of those until I find you a team it shouldn't take more than a day or two before I find a team for you, so I am just asking you to be patient with me for a few more days and report back to me tomorrow morning and will give you your first mission."

At this Naruto got excited, since he didn't know the horrors D missions hold. He took off for the Hyuga compound and couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for the Hokage to find him a team so they can progress. Watching Naruto leave the Hokage sighed and pulled out the genin reserve list and took a long look at it wondering who would be a good fit to put on to a team with an adopted Hyuga. "_Hmmm I hope he doesn't mind doing D rank missions until I can find a good team for him"_ hoped the Hokage.

A/N: been getting bored lately with the website to many stories I don't enjoy I have to shift through to find some that I do enjoy reading so if anyone happen to know of a decent Naruto universe story that doesn't involve OCs, YAOI/YURI, and any clique pairings, lots and lots of sauske/sakura bashing would be preferred but not necessary can they please hit me up with the title of the story or the link to the story would be most appreciated.

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto series writing this story is just a way to kill time.

"_Two weeks ago I visited the Hokage and he told me he would get me a genin team as soon as possible, last week he said he might have a team for me, but he couldn't find a jonin sensei for us, and now I've done thirty-seven D rank missions while Neji keeps getting stronger it's just not fair" _where the thoughts of our favorite blond as he went through his morning exercise. It didn't like the fact that Neji got to train with that green guy since he was getting help with his training while Naruto wasn't, but if living with the Hyuga taught him anything then it would be "life isn't fair". But, maybe today will be the day when he finally gets me my team. He finished his morning fitness exercises, katas and chakra control then headed to the Hokage tower to get his daily chores ….. errrr missions for the day. Arriving at the Hokage tower he was greeted by the attractive brunette receptionist that always seemed to scowl at him. "_All because of that fox it's not like I even act like the fox otherwise I would have destroyed the village awhile ago." _

"The Hokage wanted a word with you first before you got any missions today boy." The receptionist snarled at him as he went into the waiting area to sit down.

"Do you know what it is about?" he asked the receptionist.

"No I don't know sit there and wait" she replied.

He sighed this was just great he had to deal with the stuck up receptionist that hated him again. But on the plus side maybe the Hokage finally found him a team. Or maybe he was sending him back to the academy to bond with next year's batch since apparently there were more genin hopefuls this year than in his year.

"The Hokage will see you now." The receptionist informed him.

"Thanks" he muttered to her, as he stepped past her and went into the Hokage's office.

"Ahhh Naruto my boy it's good to see you I heard your missions where going well" greeted the wise leader of the hidden leaf.

Bowing to the Hokage Naruto greeted the elder man. "It is good to see you lord Hokage, may I inquire why my presence has been requested?"

Sarutobi frowned at this he was glad the boy had more manners, but some days he just missed the young boy who would come running into his office yelling for the "old man" to come and do something with him or take him somewhere. But the Hyuga clan prides themselves on manners, so this was to be expected since he was still young enough to learn a new lifestyle, plus for Naruto's safety the change in manners wasn't as bad a trade off as what Danzo had planned to do to him if he took him in.

"Well Naruto I think I have found two other genin from the reserves that will be joining you to complete a team, you will meet them tomorrow at training ground six, I still haven't found a jonin sensei for this team, so I have decided to do a little experiment with this team to test the maturity level of genin coming from our academy, I will also rotate in tokubetsu jonin to help train this team, they will show up at training ground six two days out of the week and help train your team, I am doing this as an experiment to see how grown up our genin are since over the past I have notice genin have trouble in the field when they first face danger either becoming scared of it, or unwilling to kill the enemy that will kill them both of which lead to many genin deaths and failed missions, this being said both the members of your team have been genin for three to six months and neither have seen any form of combat so they are still "fresh genin", one graduated the academy in the class before yours, the other had a personal trainer up until two weeks ago when her trainer left to take the jonin exams, they are both about your age, so I want to see how three genin function without a jonin watching over them to see how competent our fresh ninja really are."

"I think I understand Lord Hokage, you are piecing a rather young genin team together from the genin reserves to see how much growing up we really do in the academy, and how much we rely on the jonin in our squad is this correct?" asked Naruto

"As sharp as ever I see" the Hokage commented while smiling warmly at Naruto.

"Well what can I say Lord Hokage." Naruto took a pause before reaching up and pulling his upper and lower eye lids of his right eye apart. "My eyes see everything." He stated with a large grin.

The Hokage gave a small laugh, the boy for all his seriousness still had his moments where his old self would shine through quite brightly. He remembered both Hiashi and Neji said that to Naruto over the years in reference to the byakugan name as the all seeing white eye.

"Naruto do you have any questions?" asked the Third Fire Shadow.

"Yes will we be able to do missions above D rank or are we stuck doing them until we become chunin?" Naruto asked abandoning all humor and seemed quite concerned about only doing D rank missions for the remaining time as a genin. Not that he blamed him he too remembered watching the Sannin as genin doing those D-rank missions, ahh memories.

"No you will not be confined to D rank missions, in fact higher missions is how I plan to test your teams maturity levels. When you take a C rank mission I will assign at least two chunin or a jonin to the squad your are on to be squad leader and evaluate your team." Replied Sarutobi "since you three will not have a full time sensei as the tokubetsu jonin have other duties to attend to and will only train you once or twice a week, you will be left to train on your own the other five days of the week don't be afraid to come to me if you need anything." Said the elderly Hokage with a kind, trustworthy smile on his face.

"I understand Lord Hokage and will remember your offer I appreciate your trust in placing me in this experimental team and I hope I will give you the results you are hoping for." Replied Naruto

"Very well remember to get to training ground six at eight am to meet your team, no missions for today, or tomorrow, you're dismissed."

Once the Hokage dismissed him he bowed to his leader and left the room to go find Neji's green team mate that would no doubt be running laps and ask if he could join him. His adopted brother Neji's team was a peculiar one at that, it was composed of the only serious kunoichi below chunin level Naruto had ever meet, and the dead last, yet highly motivated Rock Lee of their graduating class, with Neji being the number one rookie. He liked training with Lee as he got to act more like a kid and try to enjoy the activity instead of it being work.

It didn't take long for him to find Lee, he located him running around the village one his hands while saying something about Guy-Sensei being awesome … more than like anyway.

"Hey Lee what you up to." He yelled out

"AHH NARUTRO WHAT A YOUTHFUL DAY IS IT NOT."

"Yea I suppose, hey why you walking on your hands?"

"AHH BECAUSE I FAILED TO DEFEAT MY MOST YOUTFUL TEAMMATE IN A SPAR, SO I WILL WALK AROUND THE VILLAGE ONE-HUNDREAD TIMES ON MY HANDS AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL DO THREE-HUNDREAD KICKS AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT…"

Hmmm so he lost to Neji in a spar again huh this is becoming a common occurrence, what the heck I got nothing better to do. "Hey Lee mind if I join you?"

"YOSH THAT WOULD BE A MOST YOUTHFUL IDEA NARUTO WE WILL GROW STRONG TOGETHER AS WE BOTH SHALL WALK THE PATH OF DEFEATING NEJI."

"_What was that thing that other jonin always said to make his sensei freak out hmm what was it again, ahhh I can't remember" _where the thoughts running through Naruto's head and he got down on his hands and prepared to follow Lee around the village. "Lead the way Lee." He called out.

"YOSH ONWARD WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH" was Lee's response as he tried to mimic his giant green sensei. With that Lee took off at top speed, well as top speed as walking on one's hands allows, with Naruto following right behind him.

Six hours later we find Naruto walking through the village rubbing his sore hands. "Man and they say the gentle fist training is rough, it's got nothing on trying to follow Lee around all day on your hands." He mumbled under his breath as he was walking down the street normally he didn't walk in the village unless he had to but he didn't care in this situation. He then saw a man that looked really familiar. _"let's see, tall, skinny, one eye, orange book, gravity defying silver hair, crap that's the guy that always make's Neji's sensei go nuts."_ He thought as he approached the man in question.

"Ummm excuse me sir." He stated

The man looked down at him before saying. "Hello Naruto what can I do for you."

"_Okay so he knows who I am, but then again everyone knows who the demon child is._" He thought before moving to speak to the tall jonin. "Hello sir sorry to bother you, but I remember seeing you get that "Green Beast" person all worked up." He used air quotes on the green beast part. " and I was wondering what you say to him to get that kind of reaction out of him, I think it's kind of funny."

The man smiled, or at least Naruto thought he did, hard to tell with the mask he was wearing, but the crinkling of the eye into an upside down U kind of gives it away. "Ahh you mean Gai, well I always just asked him "Gai did you say something." Works like a charm every time." He stated.

"Thank you and I am sorry to bother you." Replied Naruto as he bowed to the jonin and left the area and began walking toward the Hyuga compound all the while thinking. "_I can't wait to try it on Lee."_

As Kakashi watched the boy walk away a though occurred to him. "_should I have told him that if he says that to Gai then Gai will more than likely declare him his rival and never leave him alone…naw maybe if Gai starts bothering that kid then I'll get some me time with my favorite book" _he though before resuming his walk and turning back to his reading and giggling.

When Naruto arrived at the Hyuga district to see Hiashi talking to a remarkably beautiful woman with red eyes that reminded him of the Uchiha's sharingan without the comma marks in them. While all this was going on Hinata was cowering nearby. There lately had been talk that Hinata was an unfit heir and that Hanabi was going to be made heir of the Hyuga clan. He was quite curious what was going on and resolved to ask Hiashi, Tokuma, or Neji about it later. He made his way toward the branch family housing to the small home he and Neji shared it was a nice house four bedrooms two baths kitchen/dining room and a small living area. It wasn't that large but honestly how much room do two thirteen year old boys need anyhow. He went in to find Neji in the kitchen making some kind of soup.

"So I guess we won't be joining the main house for dinner?" questioned Naruto

"Hn" Neji explained

"_Let's see was that an "I'll kill you in your sleep if you go to the main house for dinner tonight hn" or a "do what you want I don't care hn" man you would think after eight years with the guy I would learned to decipher the Hyuga clans "Hn" better." _Thought Naruto as he took the safe way out and got two plates from the cabinet and began setting their small table for dinner

As Neji set the soup down on the table Naruto decided to open up a conversation. "Hey Neji who was that pretty lady that Lord Hiashi was talking to?" he asked and instantly regretted it when Neji's eyes light up at his description of her.

"Why did you want me to ask to arrange a marriage between the two of you next time I meet with him?" Neji asked with his signature Hyuga smirk.

This of course caused the less stoic Naruto to blush. "Neji don't you dare, and no she has to be like ten years older than me." He said as his face reverted to its typical color. "I was just wondering who she was and why Lord Hiashi and princess Hinata were talking to her that's all." He assured Neji

Neji still kept smirking though. "Did you check her out with the Byakugan; if you did its okay I won't tell anyone."

"No Neji I didn't" it still didn't keep him from turning bright red, and he defiantly wasn't going to admit that he was thinking about doing so when he first saw her, heck if Lord Hiashi wasn't standing there with her he probably would have.

Neji finally dropped his smirk and went back to the all business Hyuga, Naruto almost missed the teasing brotherly Neji that seemed to pop out at random times. "Her name is Kurenai Yuhi she's a chunin level ninja of the leaf, she recently returned from the jonin exams where she failed the fourth test she specializes in genjutsu."

"Interesting interesting, so ummm Neji you forgot the question, WHY IS SHE HERE!" shouted Naruto while using the big head jutsu causing Neji fell backwards onto the floor.

After picking himself back up Neji addressed Naruto "she is here because she is supposed to be accepting a long term mission from Lord Hiashi of taking Princess Hinata under her wing and teaching her what a serious kunoichi is." Was the calm reply of Neji.

"So what, Princess Hinata is going to live with her and follow her around and such?" asked Naruto.

"No. she will come a few times a week and train Hinata how to be a serious kunoichi, so she can become a suitable heir, also should this Kurenai person become a jonin before princess Hinata graduates from the academy then she will be princess Hinata's jonin sensei."

"Hey Neji guess what I got a team today I'm meeting them tomorrow at training ground six, where supposed to be this new experimental team to see how mature fresh genin are."

"With you on the team then the genin are fated to look immature." Neji stated with a smirk.

"Ohh well then I'm deeply sorry that I'm not Hyuga enough for you." Naruto replied with a smirk of his own.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you are fated to be a great ninja after all." Neji Replied. They continued to make light conversation through dinner talking about their missions as of late apparently Neji was leaving on his second C-rank mission tomorrow. After dinner was complete they both headed to bed.

The Next Day:

Naruto awoke before dawn like he always does and went into bathroom to clean himself. He then changed into a long sleeve black shirt with the Hyuga crest on the right shoulder, black pants, and his sandals, with his mesh body armor underneath his wardrobe. Afterward he taped bandaged on both his hands after his little walk around the village with Lee yesterday he decided if he was going to do that again he was going to make sure his hands where protected (think of how Lee does it leaving just the fingers untapped). Finally tying his headband onto his forehead he wondered just how much he sticks out in the Hyuga compound with his short spike blond hair.

"_Enough musing, I need to get my morning fitness, chakra control and gentle fist katas done before I head out to meet my team I should have enough time" _where the blonds thoughts as he raced to the Hyuga clan training grounds to begin practicing his tree climbing and water walking. Then ran through his katas after that was complete he took a single lap around the village and headed for training ground six so he could wait for his new team mates.

He didn't have to wait long however as two figures approached one being quite tall at around six feet three inches tall and fairly large Naruto guessed him to be about two-hundred pounds. The other one was about Naruto's height of about five foot seven inches tall, and weight close to one-hundred and fifty pounds. As they came into view the larger one was wearing his leaf headband as a bandana, he also wore the standard chunin uniform and had a long trench coat on over it, he also had quite a few scars on his face, and Naruto immediately pegged him as a guy not to be messed with. The one next to him looked to be about Naruto's age and wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black muscle shirt over it, along with black pants and sandals. He also had his headband across his forehead and he had a full head of messy black hair tied into a loose ponytail behind his head.

Naruto decide he might as well open the conversation. "Hello I am Naruto Hyuga I became an adopted member of the Hyuga clan after I received an eye transplant for the byakugan eyes. I specialize in close range Taijutsu and have been trained in the gentle fist style of combat. I have also been trained to use my byakugan eyes effectively for scouting as well as combat." He finished in what he hoped was a confident tone which was hard to manage with the larger man staring at him though his entire speech.

The tall man nudged the boy that had accompanied him to this area indicating he should speak next which the boy did. "Uhhh hi I'm Idate Morino, I'm a genin, I like to hang out with friends, drink tea and running races, I dislike people who mislead others and trick them, and one day I hope to be a jonin in the village just like my big brother here." After he said that he patted the larger man on the arm. When he did that the larger man did something even scarier then standing there and acting intimidating, he smiled.

About ten minutes later a young girl around his and Idate's age came walking into the training field. She was about five feet two inches tall and had waist length brown hair. She had a thick braided piece of hair thrown over her left shoulder framing her face. She would be quite attractive if she wasn't carrying such a depressing aura. She also seemed a little frail to be a ninja, so he started wondering if maybe she was a citizen that was lost.

She reached them and looked them both over before greeting them. "I'm Yakumo Kurama of the Kurama clan." She stated still carrying a depressing frown. "Is this where team six is supposed to meet?"

"Yes it is I'm Naruto, I specialize in close range Taijutsu and have been trained in the gentle fist style of combat. I have also been trained to use my byakugan eyes effectively for scouting as well as combat. Pleased to meet you Yakumo." He greeted the girl and gave a slight smile and extended his hand for a handshake which she then shook.

Idate seeing the display bolstered his courage and introduced himself once again. "Hello I'm Idate Morino, I like green tea, running races, and moving up in rank, I dislike people who betray their comrades, and my dream is to be a leaf jonin." He stated much more confidently then he did last time.

Yakumo seemed at a loss for how to introduce herself after seeing two different styles, one a more professional way the other a more casual and friendly way. "Well my name is Yakumo I'm of the main branch of the Kurama clan, I specialize in genjutsu because I have a frail body I can't use taijutsu, and I have small chakra reserves so I can't do that many ninjutsu. I hope to become a strong ninja despite my handicap, and restore honor to my clan." The young girl ended her shaky introduction with confidence.

"Well now that you three are introduced let's get down to business my name is Ibiki, and I'm here to teach you three team work, since only Idate has ever been part of a genin team, remember you three will not have a permanent jonin sensei as of now and will be shuffled around, I came to see that introductions went well also I am going to teach you three how to detect and dispel a higher level genjutsu then what you where taught in the academy. So let's get to work."

Hokage Tower:

Not many things can cause Hiruzen Sarutobi the professor, the famed God of shin obi to become upset with the ninja of his village, but somehow his jonin had done it. But the fact that all his available jonin refused to take on a genin team to teach that had Naruto (Uzumaki) Hyuga in it. He was rather upset that they were so misguided with their hatred and anger that they were still persecuting the boy even after the Hyuga clan took him in. so he formed this experimental team to "test" genin maturity level, he put Yakumo into his team because she too was a misfit, and Ibiki requested his brother be place in there also after Ibiki retrieved him from his former traitorous sensei, he had half a mind to ask Ibiki to teach the team, but he couldn't afford to spare him he was needed in the torture and interrogation department.

With that he looked over his papers when he heard noises from the window behind him.

"Hey old man not as sharp as you used to be I could have been one of your crazy fan girls."

Turning around the Third was greeted to the sight of his long time student and friend Jiraiya. Laughing lightly the third countered "as if I have any fan girls left after so long Jiraiya they all seem to hate me for teaching such a pervert."

At this he grinned. "Hey I'm not a pervert I'm a super pervert." Replied the toad sage. "but all joking aside I found out what Orochimaru's been up to the last couple of years." He founded a village know as the Sound village and I think he plans to attack the Leaf village soon, he left that other organization."

"I see good work Jiraiya, find out when this attack will take place so we may bolster our forces, also if possible I want to see if you can track down Tsunade, tell her I'll pay off her gambling debts if she comes back to the village."

"Will do Sensei, by the way how's Naruto doing?" the concern present in the toad sage's voice was touching to Sarutobi.

"He has been quite well, he graduated second in his class, mastered most of the gentle fist fighting style. In all I would say the Hyuga have taken great care of the boy over the past few years, he was recently place on a genin team, and he will be completing missions and moving up in ranks soon, he does know of the Nine tails though."

"I see well I hope to be back soon to train him, and make him into the exceptional shin obi that his father wanted him to be, I made a promise I intend to keep. I'll see you soon old man I got a snake to trap and research to attend to." With that he left the office of the Hokage through the window while giggling perversely.

**A/N:** Anyone knows how to write a good fight sequence? If so drop me a line and give me some tips could use some. Also still looking for a good story to read if you all know any help me out please , just no yaoi and no harems please.

Read and enjoy

GOD BLESS

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

A/N: Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Lee are all thirteen years old at the moment, the rest of the rookies are twelve years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Naruto

It had been three weeks of missions with his new team and Naruto was getting restless. He was ready to step up and go on a C-ranked mission, but no other genin teams as of yet had left on a C-ranked mission as of yet, so team six was stuck doing mundane chores aka D-ranked missions.

"This is so boring." Idate voiced everyone's options

"Well what do you expect; it isn't like they are going to let a team of three genin leave the village unattended." Replied Yakumo to the irritated boy.

"Well all we have been doing is these chores, and then we train on Mondays and Fridays when the jonin stop by and decide to teach us things. I still haven't learned any new jutsu." Idate spoke again.

"You need to have patients, the time will come for you to prove yourself, and the time will come when you need to wait and allow others to prove themselves first." Naruto entered the conversation as he finished cleaning his side of the Inuzuka clan's kennels.

"Come on where better than this. This is grunt work academy students or civilians should be doing this not trained ninja.

Naruto sighed. He really didn't know what he was expecting when he was assigned a team by the third Hokage, but this wasn't it.

Idate while a nice enough kid when he wanted to be, rarely ever wanted to be it seemed, he didn't have that much talent and didn't work on much other than his running speed, he was proficient in the basics and could do the tree climbing, but as of yet Naruto had yet to see use any jutsu and the times when they would spar Naruto would dominate the match since the boy's taijutsu was only average for a genin. Maybe he had a trump card that Naruto didn't know about but so far he was unimpressed

And if Idate was unimpressive than Yakumo was a sad sad disappointment. First her taijutsu was so terrible it was almost better if she didn't use it at all, she had a weekend boy and therefore after about one or two blows the battle would be over, as of yet she didn't show signs of improving this, her only saving grace so far was she was the most proficient member of the group in genjutsu, when Ibiki was teaching them to detect and dispel C- ranked up to very low B-ranked genjutsu two weeks ago she could detect and dispel them all. But she just seemed to carry a depressing aura around with her all the time.

"_I need to find some way to either get a stronger team or make this team stronger myself, maybe I should ask for some advice from Lord Hiashi."_ Naruto thought as he moved over to help Yakumo finish cleaning her side of the kennel.

"Hey how come your gonna help her first?" questioned Idate

"Because she's cuter than you." Replied Naruto without missing a beat, it isn't like he didn't ask him why he helped Yakumo first every day he did it for manners, and because she was the weakest physically of the three therefore needed the most help but you can only break that down to Idate so many times before you start giving him other reasons.

Idate was currently doing an imitation of a gapping fish trying to figure out if he just heard correctly, while Yakumo blushed lightly and looked away from the adopted Hyuga boy.

"Thank you" she said in a low voice once Naruto had moved over to within earshot of her whispers.

Team six worked for another hour before they finally finished cleaning all of the Inuzuka clan kennels. The three teammates each headed their separate ways, Idate back to his home, Yakumo to the Kurama clan grounds, and Naruto went home to the Hyuga compound.

Once he made it to the Hyuga compound he quickly set off to find Hiashi. Walking to the main house located in the center of the compound he entered. The main house was quite large and had a multitude of rooms one could quite easily get lost in here if they didn't know their way around. Naruto however did know his way around and quickly made it to the entryway of one Hyuga clan head named Hiashi Hyuga.

Naruto took a breath and quickly gathered his courage and knocked on the door.

"Enter" was the response his efforts earned him. He turned the knob and entered the Hiashi's office

"Naruto what can I do for you?" Hiashi fired question the adopted Hyuga as soon as he entered the room.

"Well Lord Hiashi I was wondering if you would offer your advice to me on the matter of my genin team?" Naruto asked hoping beyond hope that Hiashi didn't hear the hopefulness in his voice. Alas Hyuga are very skilled in reading people and Naruto being adopted into the clan doesn't guard his emotions nearly as well.

"You are having doubts about your team I assume?" Naruto nodded. "Why is that" Hiashi questioned.

"Well one of them is rather brash and unskilled, while the other has a weakened body, weakened to the point where she cannot use taijutsu, and he chakra reserves are rather small so she could only perform a small number of ninjutsu before she would be exhausted."

"What are your teammate's names?" Hiashi asked

"Idate Morino and Yakumo Kurama." Naruto replied

Hiashi pondered this for a second. "_So he has the younger brother of Ibiki and the heiress of the Kurama clan on his team interesting."_ "Well Naruto have often times when something is not to the satisfactory of someone it is up to us to change and mold that something, or in your case someone into what you find as expectable do you understand what I am telling you."

Naruto nodded. "Yes lord Hiashi I do thank you for your time" with that he bowed to the Hyuga head and exited his office and began his walk toward the Hokage tower. "_the Hokage did say he would help out to make up for the lack of a sensei I guess it's time to see just how much help we can get."_

When he arrived at the Hokage's tower he was greeted by a subtle glare by the receptionist.

"What do you want boy" she questioned Naruto

"I would like to speak to Lord Hokage please" Naruto maintained the signature passive face of the Hyuga clan as he responded. It was something he had been working on.

"I'm sorry he left a few days ago to the grass village for the jonin finals, he won't be back till the end of next week. She responded

That's when Naruto remembered the jonin finals how could he have forgotten those of course the Hokage would want to go to grass and watch the finals. With that thought in his head he bid the secretary goodbye who was all too happy to see him go and started back home for some dinner and shut eye.

He made it back home first which wasn't surprising since Neji's great green sensei (as Naruto liked to call him) often ran their team training till dusk. With that in mind Naruto started to prepare herring and soba as he knew them to be Neji's favorites and he hoped to butter up the Hyuga genius into teaching him that knew technique he learned the other day. He finished the meal and was setting the table as he saw Neji approaching the house.

Neji had been having a long first Gai sensei tries to make him wear that God awful green jumpsuit, then the outrageous challenges that Lee kept spouting off to him, challenges and something about youth, he finally go away and trained with TenTen, but at the end of the day he could escape his fate and he ended up having to spar with Lee, and once he beat Lee he had to sit through that thrice-damned sunset genjutsu that seems to occur every time Lee and Gai Sensei decide to dug.

Walking it to through the front door the smell of herring and soba, which immediately put him on guard as Naruto was dead set against soba and wanted ramen to be the only type of noodle consumed in the two boys' house. "_Hmm Naruto making my favorite meal, I must be weary of this as it appears he wants something from me."_ With cautious thoughts Neji entered the dining room to see Naruto setting the table with the food.

"What's the occasion" Neji inquired.

Naruto smiled how just like Neji to get right to the point of things instead of waiting around. "Well I was hoping I could get you to teach me that new jutsu you learned the other day I need something new for my arsenal, I don't think the standard academy jutsu alone will cut it in the real world."

Neji smirked at least he wasn't trying to hide the fact that he wanted something from the Hyuga protégé. "Okay I'll teach you on three conditions" Neji offered.

Naruto eagerly swayed in his seat barely able to contain his excitement, it wasn't very Hyuga like of him he knew but hey he was excited. "Okay what are the conditions?" Naruto questioned his adopted brother eagerly trying to uncover what must be done in order for him to learn the new technique.

Neji smirked too easy. "Okay first I can only train you in this at night since technically we aren't supposed to know about this technique. Secondly you have to make dinner for the rest of the month if I train you in this."

The second condition was met with a pout from Naruto but he held his tongue. It was finally time to go in for the kill.

"Third and final condition you can't make ramen, or any spicy foods for the next entire month while you cook dinner." Neji finished.

"WHAT" Naruto shout applauded that he couldn't have his weekly helping of ramen "but Neji what will I cook?" the boy asked genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of his stomach, as he only knew how to cook maybe five meals excluding ramen.

"I would suggest stopping by a market and purchasing a cooking book to give you some ideas." Neji replied with the copyright Hyuga stone face.

Huffing the Blonde boy in the room decided to give into the demands of his adopted brother.

"Hey Neji my team is kind of weak any idea what I should do to improve the situation, Lord Hiashi said I should try to improve the situation myself, does that mean teaching them things?"

The long haired boy seemed to think on this for a moment before responding. "Yes why don't you teach them other techniques, it will help your team improve and by spending more time together in a group teaching and learning you all will bond more and they may be inclined to share some of their techniques with you."

The short haired blond boy's eyes light up at this and Neji was pretty sure a glowing light bulb appeared above his head. "Of course why didn't I think of that Neji you're a genius."

With thank Neji smirked and the two boys finished eating and went outside where Neji would begin to teach Naruto the technique he picked up the other week.

**The next day:**

Naruto walked into the familiar landscape of training grounds six noticing he was the first to arrive, prefect he had time to set things up. The young Hyuga slung placed his backpack on the ground and began to remove things from it, all the while waiting for the Kurama heir and the torture and interrogation specialist's younger brother to appear.

It took about twenty minutes for the frail Kurama heir to appear as she approached Naruto she greeted him which he returned then he motioned for her to take a seat next to him. Sitting down she asked "what are you doing Naruto?"

"I am going to teach you how to use a sealing scroll."

She gave him a deadpan look "you can't be serious?" she asked

He returned he gave with a passive stare as he replied "I am, I would have come up with something else but the Hokage it out of the village at the moment attending the jonin exams so I didn't get a chance to receive something from him for us to work on so I figured I could teach you both how to do this.

"Why" she asked he curiosity now peaked and she was slightly wondering why he would make an active attempt to teach her anything, he wasn't one of their temporary sensei and the Hyuga clan defiantly didn't need to get in the good graces of the Kurama clan since they had fallen to a second rate clan.

"Because it is a practical skill to have, you can still carry all the items you need for a longer mission, while saving plenty of spare and not being weighted down, or sacrificing a needed item for the sake of space. Also I figure it is especially good for you so you don't put unnecessary strain on your body if we are in a conflict and you have extra weight from carrying your supplies." The white eyed boy replied to her.

Yakumo was stunned he wanted to help her just because, no ulterior motive of anything that she knew of, "_maybe my opinion of the Hyuga clan was all wrong from the get go."_ She thought to herself as she helped him spread the scrolls out onto the ground.

About five minutes later Idate joined. When he saw what they were doing he was skeptical, but agreed none the less to partake in it as a team, in no time the three of them where conversing and bonding. After awhile they were laughing and enjoying themselves. It took Yakumo five hours to get the sealing scroll technique down, but Idate took longer than that as he had sloppier handwriting than the Hyuga boy or the Kurama heir but with lots of patients from his other teammates he finally got it down. The problem was it took the entire day, oh well the team figured it wasn't like there was anything else to do other than D-rank missions.

"Thank you for teaching us in the usage of sealing scrolls Naruto it was very useful and a good skill to have." Yakumo told Naruto as she rose from her sitting position to bid them farewell for the night. Both of her teammates smiled at her and returned her parting words.

Once Yakumo was at the edge of the training grounds Idate called out "hey Yakumo it's getting dark will you let me walk you home please." She smiled at the boy and nodded.

Naruto watch the backs of his retreating teammates and smiled today had gone pretty well, they all bonded as a team, and he managed to teach them a useful skill. A skill like storage scroll sealing in his opinion was far more useful than any type of offense jutsu be it nin, gen, or tai, simply because as a supplementary skill a shinobi would use it far more often in day to day life it was an all around good choice. Now to get home and make Neji his payment, err dinner so he could get his lesson tonight.

By the end of the week Naruto was excited, the Hokage was due back today so he would finally get the help he was promised in the beginning, sure they had temporary tutors but they never taught them much in the ways of useful jutsu. As he walked toward the Hokage's tower he reflected on the week, It had been rather successful, he had taught water walking to both his teammates as well as the usage of storage scrolls. On top of that they had bonded; they were finally getting over that awkward period that every genin team seems to experience as they learned to work better together. He learned Yakumo's clan was rather proficient in genjutsu, which was good he and she covered each other rather well him protecting her in close range with the gentle fish taijutsu while she baffled and disorientated the enemy at a distance with her illusions. Idate unfortunately also had lots of training in genjutsu as his older brother specialized in it, but Idate had at least passable taijutsu.

Arriving at the Hokage's office he greeted the secretary and waited his turn for the Hokage to see him.

**Inside the Hokage's office:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a good day, he just returned from the jonin exams in grass country, at the exams both of the contenders he sent did well, Kurenai managed to get promoted from chunin to jonin, and Anko advanced from special jonin to full jonin. After his return he managed to conquer the stacks of paperwork that where waiting for him when he arrived in his office earlier that morning, yes it was a good day. Just then a potential headache by the name of Naruto entered his office.

"What can I do for you today Naruto?" questioned the legendary professor.

"Greetings Lord Hokage" Naruto bowed to the Hokage in greeting causing the Hokage to internally sigh at the mannerisms of Naruto, finding himself slightly missing the blond prankster from hell. He was broken from his thoughts as Naruto continued with his speech. "I am here to request that my team be given access to higher level techniques so that we may begin our advancement in the shinobi arts and apply for the upcoming chunin exams in six months."

The Hokage smiled and here he thought he was going to be given a headache it seems the blond has matured under the Hyuga clan's care.

Taking out a scroll the Hokage wrote something down on it and then handed it to Naruto. "Take that to the shinobi library, it's a letter granting you permission to study the C-rank and lower ranking B-ranked jutsu, do be careful and don't make me regret it" the Third informed Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto," the third Hokage said catching said boy's attention, "tomorrow I want your team here at eight am and don't be late I have a C-ranked mission for your team to take on."

Bowing and turning to take his leave. "We will be here on time then and I will inform them. I appreciate the scroll don't worry Lord Hokage you won't regret this." He replied with a smile with that he left the office of the Hokage and took off to the training grounds to inform his team of their newest training tool that just became accessible to them, and also of the impending mission they will be heading on come the next morning." He made it to the training grounds and informed his team of the letter, and mission after being informed the team then took off to the library and separated, each looking at different jutsu that interested them, Naruto took a look at other forms of chakra manipulation he found a scroll on how to make chakra strings, it seemed like a useful multipurpose jutsu so he checked that one out and took off to the training field to go work on it.

**Hyuga compound: Naruto and Neji's house**

We find the Hyuga boys one branch member protégé and one adopted member sitting down to a meal Naruto prepared as payment for Neji as payment for teaching him a technique he recently learned to Naruto.

"So Hinata's group is due to graduate soon" Naruto stated

"So it would appear, it's no matter she is still fated to be a failure, her caretaker hasn't inspired much confidence in her yet, Hanabi is fated to be heir of the clan." Neji stated

"How was training with Gai?" Naruto stated with a smile hoping to change the subject so Neji wouldn't start brooding, their Hyuga not pathetic Uchiha.

Apparently it worked Neji snapped out of it "It is going quite well we are taking on another C-ranked mission in three days so he is preparing us for it."

"Good Luck, my team is getting its first C-ranked mission tomorrow I can't wait, any tips?" Naruto asked the more experienced genin.

"Just make sure you remember your training and what you are taught to do, also listen to your squad leader." Neji responded.

**The next morning, Hokage's Office:**

The Genin squad was waiting patiently each in their shinobi outfits (the outfits I described them in when I first introduced them. Same as in canon filler episodes.) When in walked a woman that was only slightly older than them trailing her where not one, not two, but three dogs.

"Chunin Hana Inuzuka reporting for duty lord Hokage." The woman now identified as Hana announced herself.

The Hokage looked the team over and smiled, yes they would do. "Greetings Hana your mission today will be a C-ranked recon mission in the land of swamps a recent trade caravan went mission there and I want you and your team to figure out what happened there." Their leader informed them all.

Hana turned and looked at her team and gave them a smile, but on the inside she was nervous as hell, this was her first time as squad leader and these were genin she began to have pessimistic thoughts. "_What if they get kill their just genin, oh great one of them is the Kurama heir and the other is a blond Hyuga, wait blond Hyuga can Hyuga be blond."_

"Okay team pack up and meet me at the west gate in an hour, and don't be late or you will be left behind." With that she walked out of the room with team six going to their respective homes to get packed for a mission.

Naruto in a flash of brilliance turned to the Hokage and asked a question that needed to be asked. "Ummm Lord Hokage, how long of a trip should we pack for?"

The Hokage sighed classic rookie mistake made by Hana to not disclose how long your team needed to prep for, the Hokage figured he could let it slide just this once but would inform her not to let it happen again when she returned. "Pack for a three week trip to be on the safe side the Land of swamps can be time consuming to move through." The Hokage advised the genin on team six. With that the genin left to go pack for their trip and tried not to let their excitement shine though which was easy from some like the adopted Hyuga, but hard for others like Idate.

**Hyuga compound: Naruto and Neji's house**

We find Naruto sealing away his tent and blankets into a sealing scroll. He also takes the time to seal five changes of clothing into a separate sealing scroll along with a sack stuffed with food pills. After that he proceeds to seal a vast amount of water containers and cook wear into a third scroll and put them into a scroll case he strapped onto his belt next to his shuriken pouch. He then secured his arms and ankles with medical tape and also put on his kunai holster. Mentally preparing himself to leave the village and start his duty as a ninja to the village he sets off for the front gate to meet up with his team.

**Front gate:**

Hana arrives at the front gate only to find the blond Hyuga and the brown haired boy waiting for her, it only takes there teammate a few minutes before she two arrives, she also notices a strange thing about all three of her teammates and decides to call them on it.

"Why don't you three don't have backpacks?" she half asks half scolds

"Well for one you didn't tell us how long the mission was going to last so how would we know how to pack?" Idate huffed obviously displeased with the lack of confidence she was showing in them.

"_Damn it I knew I forgot something."_ Hana thought but didn't decide to voice it instead went with the more commonly gone route when one was called out. "So what you couldn't think for yourselves and figure it out?" she scolds.

Naruto sat off to the side and let a very Neji like smirk grace his face, whilst Yakumo decided to play peacemaker and inform the feral woman of their supply carrying method.

"Captain Hana" Yakumo spoke up causing all eyes to be casted on her. Despite that she continued with her explanation. "Our team taught ourselves to use storage scrolls so we could minimize space while maximizing carrying capacity we are all packed for a three week long mission."

Hana sighed in relief. "_At least we won't have to waste time for them to go pack just because I forgot to inform them some team captain I am; hopefully this is the only snag we hit."_

"Well that is clever thinking good job, I apologize for forgetting to inform you three of the time length we would be leaving the village this is my first time as team leader so please bare with me."

Yakumo smiled. "Don't worry captain we can take it nice and slow."

Hana smiled back at least the girl was on her side and she seemed to keep her male counterparts in line and as long as the Hyuga boy wasn't using the byakugan to check her out while they travel he would be okay to, now that just left the brown haired boy Idate to grate her nerves over the next week or so as they checked out the missing caravan.

"Okay lets head out I will fill you all in on the way there." Hana announced to here team as she took off through the trees with her dogs following behind her.

"Aye captain." The three genin said in unison as they took off after their team leader.

A/n: Still looking for a good story to read if you all know any please let me know. Just no YAOI or harms please.

Read and enjoy

GOD BLESS!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

A/N: would like you all to PM me some ideas on a pairing for Naruto this story, ABSOLUTLY NO YAOI! Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and HAREM are out of the picture as well. As of right now I am kicking around the Idea of Shizune, she is such a sweetheart and is rarely used, but that doesn't mean that will be the pairing, I can be swayed. TenTen is being paired with Neji. More than likely Yakumo will be paired with Lee, it says on website she was inspired by him so hey why not maybe they would even each other out some.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto Franchise.

The squad of leaf ninja where nearing the boarder of the land of swamps. The group had traveled in relative silence the entire way there nobody having much to say. Hana was becoming unnerved by this, used to being in a close knit genin squad that where more like a loving family then a group of ninja the recently promoted chunin was used to more conversation than the silence her squad was currently traveling in. looking to the sky she figured now was as good a time as any to make camp for the night and go into more detail about their team's mission.

"Hey Naruto" she called out twisting slightly to look at him from her spot at the head of the group. The Hyuga boy acknowledged her with a nod. "Start looking for a place for us to make camp for the night." She ordered as the order was resounded with a trio of barks originating from the Haimaru brothers, her nindog companions.

Activating his implanted byakugan Naruto began his search for a suitable area for the group of ninja and three nindogs to make camp. Bingo a clearing located about a minute to the right. "Hey Hana, there's a clearing a little ways to the right that would be perfect." He called to his team leader.

"Okay Naruto lead the way." She called back to him. Once she gave her new orders Naruto changed course and broke off to the right with his teammates in the middle, herself and her nindogs took up position as rear guard. Naruto lead them for about a minute before they came to a small clearing with outstretching branches reaching over the small clearing creating a canopy over the clearing the squad of leaf ninja and nindogs landed in.

"Naruto see if you can find some water for us, Idate start a fire, Yakumo you get started on setting up the tents I'll go see if I can find us something to eat instead of our rations." Hana gave the orders out to the squad before taking to the tree tops with the Haimaru brothers to look for game to hunt.

The three genin watched her leave before they each broke apart and started on their designated jobs for the night. Bounding through the tree tops it didn't take long for Naruto's keen byakugan to locate a stream, filling the containers full of water and heading back to camp he found Yakumo had set up two tents and was currently helping Idate start a fire. It didn't take long for the genin to create a roaring fire for their camp site. Once a strong fire was created In the camp Naruto put the buckets of water he brought back from the stream over the fire to boil it as to disinfect the water.

"What's in the pot?" asked Hana as she landed in the clearing with her dogs in tow.

"Water." Yakumo responded to her question, upon seeing her question expression she elaborated. "I don't have a strong immune system like most due to my health condition, so I need to disinfect the water in certain areas before I drink it." (this may confuse some of you, but Naruto and Idate being on her team they would learn how to take her health needs into consideration, that's why even though Naruto put the water on to boil, it was Yakumo who needed the water boiled.)

"How did the hunt go? I'm starving." Commented Idate.

In response to his question Hana removed a length of ninja wire with seven dead squirrels tied to it. "It didn't go to bad, could have been better." She then went and sat near the fire and began to clean the squirrels.

"Would you like me to help with that?" Naruto questioned his team leader.

"Do you know how to clean them?" Hana asked

Naruto responded by nodding his head in the affirmative.

"Okay then here." She said as she handed him three squirrels for him to get started on

"Idate, Yakumo come here I'm going to show you two how to do this too." He said as he handed a single squirrel to both Yakumo and Idate.

"_Well at least they work together pretty well; maybe we can get this done fast, I hate having to work in the hot muggy swamps." _These where some of the thoughts passing through Hana's head as she looked on into the fire after she had finished cleaning her squirrels.

After Naruto showed his teammates how to clean the squirrels, much to the disgust of one Kurama heiress, they put their soon to be dinner on a makeshift spit and began roasting them. As night began to fall, the team of leaf ninja ate their dinner while Hana went into specifics of the mission.

"We were sent out here to the land of tick water and alligators (aka the land of swamps) to find a trade caravan that was transporting a large shipment of sake, they were moving from the land of demons through the land of swamps, and were set to arrive in fire country a week ago, they are now two weeks overdue, so we have been commissioned to find out what happened to them and report back, we are not to engage hostile forces unless we are engaged first. Once we have discovered the fate of the caravan we are to return to the leaf village. Any questions?" Hana asked as she finished going over the mission in detail.

"Yea, why can't we fight the guys that took out the caravan?" asked Idate

Hana waited for a second to gather her thoughts before she responded. "First off we don't know if they were killed by bandits, missing ninja, or if they killed by the swamp itself, it isn't like the swamp is the safest of places, you can catch diseases, or the wilderness can get you. Wander too far into the water and alligators could attack you. Who knows what happened, we don't know if we're dealing with S class ninja or a bad case of malaria going around, that's why we have to scout it out and return to the village and let the Hokage decide what to do."

"Okay but that doesn't sound that exciting." Idate huffed in respond.

This time it was Yakumo who decided to respond to Idate. "Being a ninja isn't all about glamorous battles and flashy techniques, ninja were originally created to run recon missions like the one we are on right now. A little subtly goes a long way most ninja seem to have forgotten that."

Naruto nodded in responds before he offers his two-cents on the discussion at hand. "Well said Yakumo. Plus Idate if you wanted to be involved in glorious battles you should have become a samurai or you would at the very least need to switch teams, Yakumo is a genjutsu specialist and I am of the Hyuga clan, the byakugan is a tool primarily used for Reconnaissance, with Hana being an Inuzuka she is a tracker, therefore we have a team not built to engage the enemy in combat but rather to track and scout the enemy and use Yakumo's genjutsu abilities to baffle the enemy so we may escape."

"Well that's enough about that" Hana addresses the group ending whatever retort Idate was preparing. "We're watching in two shifts tonight, Naruto and Yakumo will take the first shift, Idate me and you will handle the second shift."

A chorus of yes ma'am could be heard from the three genin as Naruto and Yakumo moved to take their shift, while Idate, Hana, and the Haimaru triplets each retired to one of the two tents they set up with Hana taking the tent closer to the fire, while Idate took the one on the far side of the campfire, meanwhile Yakumo jumped into a tree a short walk outside of the campsite, while Naruto actively made his way around the perimeter of the campsite scanning everything with his byakugan. After about an hour of scouting the perimeter he was thinking over the last few months and how things have changed for him. It didn't take long for his mind to register the fact that he knew next to nothing about Yakumo besides she was quite, sweet, and the Kurama heiress. He didn't even need to hands to count what he knew about his teammate how sad that was. Well in the time it took him to come to this realization he decided it was time for him to remedy that gap in his knowledge. Using his advanced eye sight he located Yakumo and made his way toward his female teammate.

Approaching Yakumo from the front and making plenty of noise as to not frighten her into attacking him he made his way over to her.

"Yakumo can we talk?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

Giving Naruto a sidelong glance trying to figure out what he wanted to talk about she answers his question. "Is everything okay, did you see something?" she asked concerned that something is wrong. "_I wonder what's wrong I hope nothing too serious, maybe I should wake Hana and Idate."_

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to get to know you better if you feel like talking." Naruto responded to her while placing his right hand on her left should to assure the slightly panicking girl that everything was okay.

"_Normally he's all business I wonder what he wants to talk about. Guard duty can't be that boring."_ She wondered about her comrade's change in behavior for a few seconds before she decided to humor him. "Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about yourself, you know how you grew up, a little about your clan if it isn't too much trouble." Naruto asked her in a polite but hushed voice.

Yakumo when he mentioned her past she started giving off a small amount of murderous intent.

Naruto noticing this was quick to make amends for any lines he may have accidently overstepped. "You don't have to if you don't want; it isn't a big deal sorry if I woke up any bad memories."

Yakumo realizing what she was doing and made an apology of her own for her actions. "Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to lose it like that, I'll tell you about myself, my past isn't the nicest one though, but were a team and I don't mind telling you as long as you don't go spreading it around."

Naruto gave her a big grin. "Don't worry Yakumo were friends I would never do something like that to you."

"_He looks really nice when he smiles like that."_ Were the thought Yakumo as she return Naruto's grin with a small smile of her own before she started to tell her story. "Well the Kurama clan, is the clan I'm a part of, and it was once full of talented genjutsu users, but over time our clan gradually fell from grace, the clan started producing less and less jonin level ninja every year, until it got to the point where we rarely had a member make it past the chunin ninja level. We lost most prestige in the village and are now considered a lesser clan. The first few years of my life were quite enjoyable I was treated as, well I guess the best way to describe it is a pampered heiress, when I came of age I was going to be enrolled in the academy."

"I sense a but coming on." Naruto commented as he briefly activated his byakugan to do a sweep of the surrounding area to make sure they weren't being snuck up on during there conversation.

Yakumo responded to this with a half-hearted glare at her companion before continuing her story. "But" she put emphasis on the word "Because of my medical condition weakening my body making me unable to perform taijutsu and most ninjutsu my father, the as head of the Kurama clan petitioned the Hokage to grant me a tutor who specialized in genjutsu and would teach me advanced genjutsu."

"Hn, so how did you get placed on our team if you were supposed to have a tutor?" questioned the adopted Hyuga boy.

"Well this is where my story gets a bit complicated." She replied, something about the way she said complicated made Naruto gulp and steel his nerves.

"Okay so how complicated we talking here?" the blond asked.

"Well the tutor my father hired for me was a woman named Kurenai Yuhi" she spat the name out like it was laced with poison.

"_Kurenai Yuhi isn't that Princess Hinata's caretaker and tutor. Well then how did she go from teaching Yakumo to looking after princess Hinata?" _Naruto thought about it for a second before he decided to make sure he heard right. "Kurenai Yuhi real pretty woman with red eyes and black hair?" Naruto questioned Yakumo.

Yakumo growled slightly "You would think that bitch was pretty wouldn't you, how do you know her." She said while scowling at Naruto.

"Once again I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, as for your question she is currently the caretaker of princess Hinata a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan.

"_So she threw me aside to take a step up in life and teach the Hyuga heiress, that bitch."_ Where the spiteful thoughts of Yakumo Kurama, meanwhile Naruto watched as Yakumo went through several facial, confusion, hurt, and then anger she seemed to finally settle on anger and it looked like it was up to Naruto to stop her from stomping off into the forest and taking her anger out on innocent rabbits. So taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves for the fifth time so far in this talk and reached forward and brought Yakumo into –what he hoped-was a comforting hug.

Yakumo was shocked that her teammate, and the Hyuga at that was hugging her, wasn't their clan know to for holding the best poker faces in the leaf village and being cold and distant, and one was hugging her. Pushing her confusion aside for a later time she settled into the hug her teammate taking a few deep breaths to compose herself she pulled away from her teammate after holding that position for about a minute and continued her story.

"Sorry about that, where was I?" she asked trying and failing to act as if nothing had happened.

"You were at the part where the Hokage assigned Kurenai Yuhi to be your instructor in genjutsu, and we don't have to continue with this story if you don't want to, I don't want to bring up bad memories." Naruto responded looking at his teammate with concern.

Yakumo seeing the concern her teammate was regarding her with she continued her story. "No its fine I just got a little worked up, anyway I worked with Kurenai for roughly three months before I awakened my bloodline, the Kurama clan has a fearsome bloodline that allows us to create genjutsu so powerful it can cause actual harm to anyone trapped within them. It was around this same time when my house caught on fire and both my parents were killed in the fire." Yakumo looked down as a few tears started to form in her eyes while she tried to blink them away also taking a moment to compose herself again.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Naruto tried to comfort Yakumo. Also Naruto upon seeing the break in the story took this opportunity to perform another byakugan sweep of the camp finding it all clear he returned his attention to Yakumo who seemed to have recovered and was ready to continue.

"Kurenai told me that my bloodline was too powerful and that I wouldn't be able to control it and it would be dangerous shortly after the fire that killed my parents. So under orders from the Hokage she sealed my bloodline." She finished the statement in anger while pulling the shoulder of her battle kimono to show him the **Evil sealing method seal** (A/N) similar in looks to the seal Kakashi placed on Sasuke's cursed seal minus the whole curse seal part).

"So basically she handicapped you in the ninja field even more so then your illness already has?" Naruto questioned trying to get an understanding of exactly what was taken from her.

"In a sense yes, but that wasn't the worse part, I was temporarily placed in confinement away from the village in a safe house being watched by ANBU and medical ninja to make sure the seal stuck." She sneered obvious dislike of her treatment leaking into her normally soft and kind voice.

"That's terrible Yakumo I can't believe they did that to you to take away your powers like that, I couldn't image someone coming and taking away my byakugan." Naruto said trying to comfort Yakumo.

"After about two months I was able to leave the safe house they placed me in and during that time I focused on honing my regular genjutsu, a month after I was released I was brought to the Hokage's office and he offered me a chance to be on squad six." She ended her tale and looked up at the moon that was in the sky wondering what could have been if things had gone differently.

"Well we cannot change our past, but we may take action for our futures, so that others will not have to suffer like we have, I for one am happy you're a member of this team, sealed powers or not you're a sweet girl and a capable ninja even without your kekkei genki your still good at genjutsu and have much potential."

Yakumo blushed not used to the praise being bestowed upon her by her teammate she lowered her head to hide her reddening cheeks. "Well for what it's worth I'm also glad to have you on my team to." Yakumo told Naruto giving him one of her first happy smiles in a long time.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but you watch ended five minutes ago." The voice of Hana shattered the moment between the two teammates. The two genin stood up and made their way back to camp, the pale Kurama heiress blushing at the knowing looking Hana was shooting her way.

**The next morning:**

The next morning Naruto awoke and exited his tent to find Hana cooking a light breakfast over the fire with Idate nowhere in sight. Activating his byakugan he spotted Idate by the edge of his visual range by the small stream he found the other day.

"Hey lover boy go wake the princess up will ya we need to get moving soon." Hana prodded at Naruto, her teasing didn't get the reaction she was hoping for as he just moved to the other tent and went in emerging a few moments later with the Kurama heiress in tow. "_Well the Kurama girl was the one who blushed at the implications last night maybe."_

"Aw I figured you two would have shared a tent after the way you two got all cozy last night" Hana teased the two genin. This got her a reaction as Yakumo turned her head and blushed lightly at the implications, while Naruto gave her a Hyuga stone face for her efforts, oh well one out of two isn't so bad.

Idate came back into the campsite and upon seeing Yakumo's flushed face shot Naruto a question look to which Naruto just gave him a simple "Hn" and continue about his business. They ate in relative silence shortly afterwards they broke camp and started on the route that the caravan was suppose to take through the land of swamps.

Naruto high in the tree tops paused for a second and pumped as much chakra as he could into his byakugan optical powers extending his sight range. He could just barely make out what looked like the shapes of several people.

"Hana I think I see something to our left it looks like a group of roughly twenty people, they have very low chakra activity so they aren't shinobi, it could be our missing caravan its only a couple miles off route." The young blond called up to his chunin captain.

"Okay we'll check it out Yakumo and Idate hold back and provide backup in case they don't turn out to be friendly, Naruto your with me." She called out the orders to her squad. With that Naruto began to lead Hana to where he saw the figures from before.

Jumping down from the trees followed by Hana he noticed he shocked the people in front of him, taking them into account there where twenty of them all of them were caked in mud and smelled terrible, it looked as if they had been trudging through the swamps for days. Hana landing next to him greeted the group.

"Hello, were a group of ninja from the leaf would you all happen to be from demon country carrying shipment order six-hundred fourteen destined for the leaf village?" she questioned while eyeing they curiously.

One of their group stepped forward, probably the leader and addressed Hana. "Yes we were, recently we recruited a new navigator, and his qualifications weren't quite up to snuff seeing as we got lost while we were passing through the land of swamps. We have been out here for weeks we were forced to eat the oxen that drove the carts and drink the sake just so we could survive being out here."

Hana motioning for Idate and Yakumo to join them soon responded to them. "Don't worry we are here to guide you out of the land of swamps and safely back to the Leaf village in the land of fire if you will please come with us." Hana announced as Idate and Yakumo joined them so they could begin their trip back home.

The trip back took nearly a week; with Hana having to attend to all the sick members of the group since being stuck in the swamp for nearly three weeks has repercussions. Hana's medical jutsu also sparked interest from Yakumo once Hana explained that medical ninjutsu required precise chakra control, but consumed very little chakra for most medical techniques like the **Mythical palms** jutsu. Upon hearing that Yakumo make the decision to head to the hospital and see if she could find someone to tutor her in the more basic healing arts when they returned to the village.

**One week later back at the Leaf Village:**

"Squad six reporting back from C-rank search and rescues mission, mission success" Hana announced to the Hokage letting a small bit of pride invade her speech.

"Very good Hana sounds like the mission went rather smoothly from the reports. Your dismissed but the rest of squad six please remain I need to talk to you about something." The Hokage announced to the group. After bowing to the Hokage, Hana left the missions office to go get her pay. While the three genin wondered what the Hokage wanted to talk to them about.

"You wanted to speak with us Lord Hokage." Idate asked as the three genin shuffled nervously under the third Hokage's gaze.

"Yes I wanted to speak with you three about the chunin exams, as you all didn't partake in the chunin exams last year, I was going to give you the opportunity to participate in them this time around. They are taking place in two months time so if you three decide to enter let me know, but know this the chunin exams must be taken as a team of three so all three of you must participate if any of you are going to. I need an answer from you three by next month so I can personally nominate you for the exams since you don't have a sensei I will act as you sensei in name only during the exams. Now here are you payment slips take these to the receptionist she will give you your payments for the mission you completed." The third Hokage finished with a reassuring smile as he sensed some of the uneasiness in the room about the exams particularly from Yakumo and Idate, Naruto remained impassive.

After collecting their payment the three genin of team six exited the tower and talked about the exams on their way to their respective homes.

"Well what do you two think about it should we enter?" Idate asked his teammates.

"Um….. I think that we could give it a shot I'm not sure how we'd do though." Yakumo responded

"We'll do fine, were a solid team and we watch each other's backs, we should enter even if we don't do well this first time through we can use it as a learning experience and do better next time. Naruto told his two teammates in his confidant voice hoping they didn't notice the uncertainty in his eyes.

Luckily for him they didn't as Idate enthusiastically responded. "Yea your right lets fill out these forms and give it our best shot. Who knows it could be fun, as long as my brother isn't a proctor like he was last time, he likes to try and bluff people out with the last question on his exam, I never got past the first part." Idate informed his teammates as he was filling out his form.

"Well don't worry we can overcome the test as a team that's what the leaf village teaches right teamwork is the way to overcome." Naruto stated once again sounding more confident than he actually was.

After turning their chunin registration forms back into the Hokage's office the three teammates started on their way home again determined to get stronger so they can overcome the upcoming chunin exams.

.

.

.

A/N: Next chapter I hope to start the chunin exams (hopefully will see how it goes) short mission I know, and a few things different from the anime filler, like Yakumo didn't break the seal Kurenai placed on her.

Still looking for a good story to read if you all know of any.

Happy thanksgiving to everyone

God Bless

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto Franchise

**Leaf Village Gates:****  
**Time skip: one week before the chunin exams

As the sun was setting in the late afternoon sky a sight of four weary ninja made their presence at the front gate of the leaf village know to the chunin guards on duty; Izumo and his partner Kotetsu. Stepping forward to announce squad six returning from their most recent C rank mission was none other than recently promoted jonin Anko Mitarashi.

"Squad six returning from C-ranked delivery mission to the Village hidden in the grass." The purple haired jonin inform the gate guards.

"Welcome back, proceed to the Hokage tower I'm sure he will want a report." Kotetsu informed Anko as Izumo checked their return into the village logbook.

"Were headed their now, enjoy guard duty looks exciting." Anko stated with a slight chuckle as she began to lead squad six to the Hokage's tower.

On the way to the tower Anko's cheerful grin hid her true feelings as she looked back with worry in her eye at one Naruto (Uzumaki) Hyuga, she was concerned about how he was handling their last mission as he had experienced a landmark event in his shinobi career that she would have to inform the Hokage about. Arriving at the Hokage's tower and heading into the Hokage's office Anko decided to give the report and talk to the Hokage afterwards in private once the others had left.

"Squad six reporting back from delivery mission to the Grass village, mission success we delivered the shipment of weapons to Grass village, but we did run into some trouble on the way, nothing we couldn't handle some local thugs that weren't to happy about us taking their business I can see why the client didn't want to deliver them himself and sent us instead, bad terrain and aggressive locals." Anko explained squad six's mission to the Hokage.

"Very well, good job team, congratulations for completing your tenth C-ranked mission squad six, take the week off to prepare for the upcoming chunin exams. You all are dismissed." Sarutobi told the three genin much to their relief at having some preparation time. As the genin where making their way out of the office of Hokage Anko stayed behind with a concerned look on her face, her playful grin all but gone.

"Lord Hokage I need to talk to you about the last mission, it's something I didn't want to talk about in front of the genin." Anko stated getting the Hokage to look up from the scroll he was reading and give her a grandfatherly smile.

"What is it you need to talk to me about that you didn't want to talk about in front of the others?" the Hokage asked now genuinely interested Anko normally didn't hold things back no matter how inappropriate or embarrassing a situation may have been so for her to request a special audience to discuss something it had to be serious he thought, wondering what it could be her traitors sensei and his former student was always a touchy subject maybe that was it.

"It's about Naruto." When she said this the Hokage was shocked he always thought Anko got along well with the boy, she was one of the few jonin and special jonin that volunteered to teach team six when he first formed it and couldn't find a proper sensei. He nodded telling her to continue while he steeled his nerve for whatever horrible thing the village was about to throw at Naruto this time.

"During our mission he killed two men, bandits that tried to take the weapons shipment that we were sent to deliver. He used shuriken to kill one of them and a gentle fist palm strike to the heart to kill the other one, the only thing that concerns me is he didn't seem broken up about killing them." Anko explained to the leader of the Leaf.

The Hokage pondered this for a moment, "_Naruto killed two men and isn't even showing signs of being conflicted with it, I wonder why he isn't torn up about it like most genin, well he has always been good about repressing his feelings maybe that is the case here or he fully understands what it means to be a ninja he was raised in the Hyuga clan the strongest ninja clan in the Leaf, so that's always a possibility."_

"Did you confront him about his kill Anko?" The third asked to which Anko nodded in affirmative. "And what did he tell you when you asked him about it."

Anko took a breath to gather her thoughts and then replied. "He said that he is a ninja and that he knew that to follow this path he would have to kill others, he also stated that the two men he did kill attacked us and knew what they were getting themselves into attacking ninja so there isn't a reason he should feel remorse. Its logical but lacks normal human compassion, which is strange because when we were traveling Naruto practically radiated compassion he cared about everyone on the team to a great extent." Anko finished her explanation.

"That isn't really surprising Anko, you see Naruto has a very unique personality, he cares greatly for the people of our village, and the people of Fire country, but once he leaves the borders or faces an enemy he is merciless cold and calculating, it is very strange to see a young man with so much warmth and heart become cold and merciless the second he enters combat, but I suppose it is for the best, I will keep an eye on him to make sure his psychic isn't damaged from the experience thank you for the information Anko. If there isn't anything else you're dismissed."

"That's all Lord Hokage." With that Anko bowed deeply to the Hokage and left the office satisfied with the way the conversation had gone and quite impressed with the adopted Hyuga boy. "_I can't wait to see him perform in the genin exams; maybe the Hokage will lend me his crystal ball so I can keep tabs on him in the forest of death."_

**Leaf village Side streets:**  
a few hours later:

Naruto was walking down the street thinking of the upcoming exams, he had mastered the chakra strings technique and one other technique that Anko had been kind enough to teach them on their two week road trip to the grass village. He was a little disappointed that out of the three people on his squad that only he had managed to master the technique that Anko had taught him, but the other two did specialize in genjutsu. Just as he was starting to think of all the things the very attractive (at least in his and Idate's opinion when they put it to a team vote) snake charmer had taught his team he was pulled from his thoughts by what sounded like a child's cry for help. Memories of his early childhood began to spring up into his head as he raced off in the direction of the wail hoping that whoever it was would be okay until he arrived.

Arriving on the scene the white eyed boy was greeted to the sight of a pink haired girl with a leaf headband hold up a child by the collar of his shirt. Taking a closer look the boy appeared to be no older than eight years old, he was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a leaf village logo on the front, a pair of gray shorts, shinobi sandals, but the most distinctive things he wore were the blue cap that had a hold in the top for his hair to poke out of, and a blue scarf that was longer than Naruto was tall.

Taking a closer look at the pink haired girl he deduced her to be a kunoichi of the leaf probably a genin from the low chakra levels she had, she was wearing a red battle dress and black biker shorts underneath them, along with a kunai holster positioned on her right thigh. Naruto, being naturally gifted in observation didn't need the byakugan to see the girl was livid, she had a bulging vein on her massive forehead that could be spotted from atop the Hokage monument. So for the safety of the younger boy he decided an intervention was in order.

"Excuse me what seems to be the problem here, miss?" he asked polity stepping toward the enraged female with caution.

She turned her headed toward the intruder and sneered at him. "This brat here caused me to lose my chance to asked Sauske out on a date so he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Well I don't think that would be a good idea, you see ninja are not allowed to harm civilians of the village we have sworn to protect so I suggest you put him down and we all go our separate ways and none of this has to get reported to the Hokage." At the mention of the Hokage the young boy in her arms seemed to look away sadly, a fact that was missed by the pink haired banshee but not by Naruto.

"No I missed my chance to be with my Sauske because of this kid, now I have to wait for our team meeting tomorrow, after all the time I spent doing my hair and nails to get his attention today, now I have to do it all again tomorrow. While that Ino pig is probably off flirting with him right now it should be me not her." She stated in a somewhat angry voice before noticing that she was talking to thin air and the boy she was holding hostage in her arms was replaced with a log with a face rather similar to the boy's painted onto it.

Upon seeing this it caused the pink haired banshee to scream out in anger. "Arrhhhhhhhhh, I'll have my Sauske get you for this."

**Meanwhile two streets over:**

Naruto jumped down from the tree he was hiding in as the pink haired girl let out her eardrum damaging wail. Looking down at the kid in his arms he decided to make sure he was okay. "He kiddo what's your name?"

"Konohamaru" the boy now identified as Konohamaru replied as he looked at his rescuer in awe. "Thanks for helping me back there with that pink haired witch, she was mean."

Naruto smiled at the boy. "Happy to help I hate it when people pick on others who are weaker than them especially when ninja pick on kids their supposed to protect it isn't right." As Naruto finished his little speech he began to walk off when the young boy ran up to him.

"Hey your really strong can you teach me to be strong just like you." The kid practically shouted at Naruto while pointing at him and looking at him with a combination of awe and hope. Naruto looked back at his semi-pleading eyes.

"Tell me Konohamaru why do you want to get stronger?" Naruto asked Konohamaru while staring at him intently trying to detect a lie.

"I want to get stronger because of my grandfather, my grandfather is the Hokage of the whole village and he always tells me how important everyone in the village is to him, also nobody ever acknowledges me as Konohamaru when they look at me all they see is the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage I want to be strong so I can become Hokage and protect everyone in the village and so everyone will recognize me a me Konohamaru, not as the honorable grandson!" he shouted with enthusiasm.

Smiling at his answer Naruto was happy he didn't detect a single lie in Konohamaru's speech, though with the third Hokage aka the human lie detector as your Grandfather he guessed lies got weeded out of you pretty quickly. He was thrown through a loop about the whole Hokage's grandson thing shouldn't this kid have a caretaker, or was that pink haired banshee supposed to be his caretaker. Shuddering at the thought Naruto made up his mind about Konohamaru's earlier request.

"Sure Konohamaru, I'll train you follow me." He told the kid and set off toward the nearest training ground he could think of smiling the entire time, he couldn't deny the kid in a way the younger boy was similar to him Naruto thought. "_He has to live in the shadow of another also, just like me with the Nine-tails, plus the kid actually asked to spend time with me, nobody but Neji does that, not even my team spends time outside of work with me." _

"I need to know what I'm working with here tell me what you already know and I'll pick up on teaching you where your knowledge ends." Naruto told Konohamaru as they began their walk to the nearest training ground. While walking Konohamaru explained to Naruto that he knew the basic principle behind each of the three major types of jutsu, he also knew the basic academy taijutsu and he knew the leaf balancing chakra control exercise. They arrived at training field eight to find it vacant so he figured it would be as good a place as any for him to teach Konohamaru.

"Okay Konohamaru from what I understand you know the basic components of chakra as well as the basic academy taijutsu. You were also taught the leaf balancing chakra control exercises so we can skip all of that, also the next thing you are going to learn in the academy is how to use kunai and shuriken in combat so we can skip that for now and I can help you at a later date once you learn it in the academy."

"Okay boss so what are we gonna learn I need to learn some cool super powerful jutsu so I can become Hokage and defeat grandpa Hokage!" he exclaimed to Naruto excited about the prospect of learning something really powerful.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the nickname "_boss?"_ he thought it over, there were plenty of worse names he had been called over the years so this one wasn't bad, it was better than sensei anyways , because just like Anko said the other day sensei just makes you feel old.

"Well Konohamaru I was going to teach you another chakra control exercise, because being the grandson of a powerful ninja you have a lot of chakra in your body, thus giving you more endurance but it will take more work for you to control and perform techniques, but if you want to go ahead and learn a technique right now I suppose I can teach you a technique right away. I'll let you decide." Naruto told the younger boy.

Konohamaru made up his mind rather quickly. "Boss!" he exclaimed. "I wanna learn a new technique right away." He shouted unable to contain his excited grin.

Seeing his grin Naruto could help but smile himself, just by spending a little time with a kid and seeing him for who he was instead of the honorable grandson and he was making the younger kid's day, oh how he wished someone would have done something like this for him. Motioning for Konohamaru to come closer to him Naruto proceeded to show him the basic hand signs for molding and igniting chakra within the body and what each one was called.

"Okay now do you remember the tweleve basic hand signs I showed you?" the honorable grandson nodded in response. "Good now this technique is called the **Transformation jutsu** and it is used to make the ninja appear to be something there aren't it is commonly used to mimic other people for infiltrations and sneak attacks. Now watch this." He explained before forming a few hand sign and transforming into an exact replica of Konohamaru.

"Oh yea I remember this, that snobby trainer of mine Ebisu was explaining it to me the other day but he didn't tell me the signs for it or anything." Konohamaru said with a pout.

"So you understand the basic idea of the jutsu." Naruto asked, to which Konohamaru replied with a nod of the head. "Okay the hand signs are dog – boar – ram, give it a shot and see what you can do and don't be upset if you don't get it on your first try it's a harder jutsu to master." Naruto told the boy hoping his spirits wouldn't be crushed incase he didn't pull off a perfect transformation. So began one of the funniest and most frustrating afternoons Naruto ever experienced. Konohamaru eventually got the transformation down pretty well but it took a good bit of chakra and the boy was tired so.

"_Well I think the Hokage would be mad if I left his grandson in the middle of a training field unconscious from training him, plus I like the kid, he just wants a friend."_ Naruto with these thoughts went over and lifted Konohamaru up and took to the rooftops heading for the Hokage's tower so he could hand off Konohamaru to his grandfather and then he could get home and grab some sleep, if he thought his own training was tough, training someone else was harder not only do you have to demonstrate and explain to them but you also have to find ways to keep busy why they continue to hit their head against a wall until they finally overcome.

Arriving at the Hokage's tower he saw the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi standing on the balcony…. Waving to him? It looked like he was waving to him.

"Naruto come on down here I want to talk to you." The third called out in a friendly voice.

Naruto gulped, _"let's see I'm carrying his unconscious grandson on my back that I practically trained into the ground today, not to mention shinobi aren't supposed to teach civilians shinobi techniques, man I'm screwed." _Naruto landed on the balcony of the Hokage tower the whole way down envisioning his horrible death at the hands of the famed God of Shinobi but surprisingly enough it never came.

"Naruto I would like to thank you for looking after my grandson this afternoon and spending time with him, it's very hard for him to make friends because of my position everyone sees him as the honorable grandson and most people either avoid him or only use him to get to me, I appreciate what you did and I'm sure he appreciates it also." Sarutobi informed him with a grandfatherly smile.

Naruto realizing that there wasn't a giant fire blast coming to incinerate him, nor was he beginning buried deep in the bowels of the earth, water wasn't appearing out of nowhere to carry him off to the bottom the sea, he wasn't fried by a bolt of lightning, and he wasn't sliced in half by a blade of wind so letting out a breath he registered the Hokage's words and decided to respond.

"It was no problem sir he was quite enjoyable to hang out with I would be more than happy to hang out with the young man more often in the future the boy sounded like he needed a friend." Naruto responded hoping that he said the right thing.

Sarutobi wanted to smirk to himself, right into his plan he thought, "Well that is good because my grandson needed someone to look after him for the week while Ebisu is out of the village on a mission , and you are a perfect choice." Upon seeing the fish out of water look on Naruto's face he continued. "I'm glad you agree I will tell him to meet you at the training grounds you both used again tomorrow at nine in the morning." With that the Third Hokage turned on his heels and made his way back inside the tower grandson in tow and allowed a smirk to grace his lips, first Jiraiya's new book comes out then he plants one of the books on Danzo and gets him kicked out of the council meeting, now he finds a babysitter, tutor and friend for his grandson yup a good day to be Hokage. Looking down at the boy in his arms now all he had to do was to wait until Konohamaru woke up and tell him the good news about his friend wanting to spend more time with him.

While he watched the Hokage walk away Naruto jumped off the balcony of the Hokage's tower and started to head to the Hyuga compound all the while thinking to himself. _"Dam nit the Hokage tricked me into babysitting his grandson all week."_

**Training ground eight**  
three days later 8:30 am

Naruto was approaching training ground eight, the same place where he had been training the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru for the last few days, so far he taught him the three basic academy jutsu, **transformation, substitution, **and **clone**. He was rather impressed with the boy's perseverance; the young man never gave up whenever he was teaching him something. Konohamaru wasn't the sharpest guy in the world that was for sure, it took him awhile and multiple explanations from Naruto before he was attempting the techniques, coming upon the training grounds Naruto was treated to an interesting sight he saw his young charge clinging like a cat to a tree branch at the very top of a rather tall tree near the edge of the training ground's clearing.

"Umm Konohamaru what on earth are you doing up in that tree?" questioned Naruto all the while trying and failing to fight back the laughter that threatened to overtake him at the boy's situation.

"I was trying to jump through the trees like you do all the time boss it looks super cool." At this Naruto couldn't help but break out into a laugh. "It's not funny boss, get me down!" Konohamaru half shouted and half pouted.

"I don't know if I can Konohamaru, your awfully high up there you know, you might have to stay up there and move in with a group of birds that make their nest up there, I hear the worms they eat are quite appetizing almost as good as that noodle shop we went to yesterday." Naruto told the frantic boy to turning around to hide his growing smirk.

"This isn't funny boss, get me down!" Konohamaru yelled down to his potential savior while snapping his eyes shut tightly and hanging on for dear life. "BOSS …. BOSS ….. BOSS GET ME DOWN HELP HELP!" Konohamaru called out now frantic.

"No need to yell Konohamaru I'm right here." Konohamaru's eyes popped open at the sound of Naruto's voice so close by, when he opened his eyes seeing him directly in front of him holding his hand out and smiling at him Konohamaru released his death grip on the tree branch and latched onto Naruto.

As soon as Naruto had a grip on Konohamaru he leaped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground and set the young boy on his feet. Before addressing him. "You know Konohamaru if you wanted to learn to jump through trees like I do all you had to do was wait for me to get here and I could've taught you." His semi-scolding caused the young boy to pout a bit before a mixture of light giggling and full blown laughter was heard from behind the two boys.

Unknown to Naruto Team eight was back and they had just arrived at their training grounds to be treated to a show of Naruto teasing Konohamaru before rescuing him from the treetops, and standing at the entrance to training ground eight was an Aburame, an Inuzuka, Princess Hinata, and one lady Naruto would never like to see again one Kurenai Yuhi. Bending over and whispering into Konohamaru's ear that they needed to leave so they could train he started to head toward the exit with the young boy in tow. When he got to the exit he stopped for a moment.

The thoughts going through team 8's heads where ranging in what they made of the situation

"_Awww what a loser, a ninja a year older than us and he is playing ninja with a little kid."_ Where the thoughts of one Kiba Inuzuka

"_He's strong and has an enormous amount of chakra he is someone to keep an eye one." _Thought Shino Aburame

"_That's Naruto he's so sweet and carefree, why can't I be as carefree as he is." _Thought one Hyuga princess

"_Despite all the hatred he has had to endure from the village he still is a kind and caring boy, and the way he is treating the Hokage's grandson makes him look like a great older brother, or possibly future father figure it's a shame he will likely never have either from the village." _Where the more advanced thoughts of a red eyed genjutsu mistress.

Bowing to Hinata he greeted her. "Hello princess Hinata is there anything you require of me?" he questioned in a flat monotone voice all mirth and warmth that was formerly present in his tone gone.

His way of addressing Hinata seemed to shock everyone their except the Aburame whom it was hard to tell with since he had his face covered and Hinata as she was used to being addressed this way by him.

"What who is this guy and wait Hinata you're a princess why didn't you tell us?" questioned the Inuzuka boy. Hinata just seemed to shy away from the question and she suddenly found the ground very interesting.

Konohamaru was interested also poking Naruto in the side he questioned him. "Hey is she really a princess and why does she have the same eyes you do are you two related?" was his question.

Kurenai upon seeing Naruto's implanted eyes seemed to make sense of the situation. "_So he was taken in by the Hyuga clan, very interesting, I wonder how skilled he is."_

Naruto decided to answer Konohamaru's spoken and everyone else's unspoken question. Speaking in his emotionless monotone voice he explains. "No Konohamaru me and Princess Hinata are no more related than you and I are related, we have the same eyes because we are both part of the same clan, I call her princess because of her position within our clan, she is the daughter of the current clan head of the Hyuga clan Lord Hiashi, thus making her the heiress and the next in line to take over ruling the clan."

"Ohhh that's so cool, hey can I get cool eyes like that if I join your clan Princess Hinata?" questioned Konohamaru.

Hinata looked baffled by this question and chose to continue to look at the ground until Kurenai came to her rescue. "No the byakugan is the kekkei genki of the Hyuga clan you have to be bore with it, it isn't something you can gain by joining her clan." She said in a gentle voice it was never fun putting down the hopes of a young child.

"Ohh" Konohamaru said as he looked down visibly disappointed.

"Come on Konohamaru lets go we need to get out of their way so they can use the training field." Naruto said as he started to walk out of the training ground with Konohamaru in tow.

"Wait" called out Kurenai causing Naruto to stop dead in his tracks. "If you would like you can stay and train with squad eight we wouldn't mind we could use another,"

Naruto locking eyes with Kurenai and when he did Kurenai could have sworn she felt the temperature in the immediate area drop a good twenty degrees. The tensions could be felt in the air by all bystanders. "I'm afraid I have to decline _jonin Yuhi."_

The way he said her name shocked Kurenai, the boy really seemed to dislike her that much was obvious, she was racking her brain for any reason or action she might have taken against him or the Hyuga clan that would cause the hostility but she came up blank, as the boy was turning to walk away Kiba opened his mouth.

"What you scared to spar with us or something worried we will wipe the floor with you?" he taunted the adopted boy trying to get a rise out of him, unfortunately for him Hyuga's even adopted ones have great poker faces and control over their emotions.

"no you wouldn't be worth my time Inuzuka now excuse me" he explained to Kiba in a harsh tone before turning and smiling to Konohamaru letting warmth slip back into his voice "let's go Konohamaru, I'll take you to get some ramen and after that I believe I promised to teach you to walk up trees."

"Yippy" was Konohamaru's enthusiastic reply as Naruto left the training ground with Konohamaru heading toward the ramen stand to get the boy some food. The whole way thinking about one red eyed jonin.

A/N: still looking for an idea on who to pair Naruto with open to suggestions, No Hinata, Ino, Sakura, or YAOI, and it will be a single pairing. Anyone else is open (yes even Kurenai even though she is getting a bad rap so far in the story that can always change in later chapters.) Another thing I would like some reviews I wanna know what people think of my writing is it good does it suck what do you guys think.

Hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving

GOD BLESS!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto franchise.

Walking toward the Academy with Idate and Yakumo flanking him Naruto started feeling a little nostalgic, had it really been a year since he had graduated from the academy? Was he ready to become a chunin? Did he have what it takes what if he fails?

Noticing his tense posture Idate placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man were in this together we can overcome it no matter what, just remember my brother is running the first test and there is always a special trick at the end of the first exam so be on your toes for it." Idate informed the team before they entered the front lawn of the academy.

Walking up the staircase Yakumo tapped them on the should and whispered to them "Were in a genjutsu called false surroundings, its forcing everyone to stop at the second floor and treat it as the third floor the staircase hasn't stopped even though it looks like we're at the top so just keep walking."

Sure enough their teams genjutsu expert was correct, upon reaching the top they entered a room that was about half full of teams from all their ally nations, shinobi from Leaf, Sand, grass, waterfall, rain, and a village called the sound village. Inside the room was pretty tense spotting an empty bench Naruto lead his team over to it and sat down on it. A second later the veins around his eyes bulged indicating the use of the byakugan. Using the transplanted bloodline he quickly scanned the room to find any threats he only registered two, one was a team from the Sand village, a young boy about a year younger than he was with a large gourd strapped to his back. The boy had an unusual chakra within him, and seemed to be leaking killing intent. The other was a grey haired man, probably about sixteen or seventeen years of age, wearing a black shirt and black pants, gloves with long cuffs that went to his elbows that had metal plates on the back, he had his grey hair pulled back into a pony tail. The older boy had a lot of chakra also though not as much as Naruto had or the red head with the gourd on his back.

Watching the door after awhile he saw a small gathering of six people standing at the door, one was Hinata's team and the other was a team he had never seen before, but he recognized the clans they were from as the leaf village's more prestigious clans the blonde female was a Yamanaka specializing in mind techniques, the fat boy with the brownish-red hair was obviously an Akimichi specializing in strength and close range taijutsu with size increasing abilities. The final boy was a Nara; the Nara was the one that caught Naruto's eye because the Nara sensed Naruto looking at them and looked back.

Taking in the boy he noticed he was about a year younger than he was, had black hair tied up in a spiky pony tail, he was wearing a mesh shirt with an open jacket overtop that cup off at his stomach, and black shinobi pants with a kunai holster on the right thigh and a shuriken pouch on the hip. Giving the boy a nod he could hear the boy mumble "troublesome" before returning the nod and going back to his group.

The highlight of waiting in the waiting room for the exam to start was when three sound ninja attacked the grey haired ninja Naruto deemed a threat earlier, upon seeing him go down by three ninja he didn't see as particularly powerful he decided to take him off of his list as possible threats list. He looked over and saw Neji's team standing in the corner giving Neji a small nod to which he returned. He then noticed the most interesting thing, the kunoichi on Neji's team that he graduated with…. TenTen was her name was stealing glances at Neji while he and his other team mate the Leafs annoying green beat Rock Lee weren't looking. Smirking at the fact that the self proclaimed "serious kunoichi" had a crush on his pseudo-brother, he idly wondered to himself if Neji knew, filing that away as something to ask at an appropriate time he turned his head just in time to see Idate's older brother Ibiki come into the Exam room and scare the piss out of a few of the genin.

"Alright listen up maggots there will be absolutely no fighting during this portion of the exams. Now everyone into the exam rooms and take your seats." Doing as Ibiki instructed Naruto wound up sitting next to a rather attractive kunoichi from the Sand village, she had blonde hair tied into four pigtails and a fan positioned across her back. Sitting down next to her he noticed the slightly older girl look away with a light blush across her cheeks. Taking his seat and listening to Ibiki state the rules of the test he read over the questions.

"_Wow these are really hard questions, okay what did Idate say, Ibiki likes to psych us out, that means the written exam probably isn't the true test, we need to cheat and not get caught that's why they make such a big deal about cheating."_ Naruto reasoned out quite proud of the fact that it only took half the exam time for him to catch on. (Okay so he still isn't the brightest guy in the world but hey he figured it out) looking down at the table and activating his byakugan he scanned the room for someone who had answered the questions.

It didn't take long to find a guy who seemed rather confident in his answers if his writing style was anything to go off of and using the byakugan took one look at his paper and quickly copied the answers down. Naruto had just finished copying the eighth question down when he heard Ibiki call out to put all pencils down.

"_Damnit I didn't get to copy the ninth answer off that guy oh well. Hopefully the other two did well enough that missing this question didn't matter, I wonder what the tenth question is Idate said that Ibiki likes to try and trick candidates."_

Ibiki gave the exam room his bone chilling smirk and continued. "Now this last question is optional, you can choose not to take it, but if you don't take it you score is automatically reduced to zero and you and your team fails the exam."

As soon as he finished his sentence there was an outcry among the candidates.

"What that's crap man, then why wouldn't we take the last question then?" hollered out the Inuzuka boy that was on Hinata's team.

"Well if you take the last question and fail it then you and your entire team fail the exam and can never become chunin." Ibiki stated smirking a little at the look on most of the genin's faces. "_Priceless I love this job."_ Ibiki thought to himself.

"What there aren't people here that took this exam before? How come we can't take it again if we fail?" shouted a different chunin hopeful.

Ibiki not ready to be outwitted by a genin quickly and smoothly responded "Well I wasn't the examiner last time so I guess you guys just got unlucky with me as the proctor, Now who wants to drop out, and who will be staying to take the tenth question?"

At first nobody in the room moved, but gradually people began to fall for Ibiki's intimidation tactic.

"_So this is what Idate meant by trying to trick us and psych us out with the last question." _Thought Yakumo

"_Good one big brother I almost fell for it, you're not going to get me this year" W_ere the thoughts running through Idate's head

"_My teammates aren't moving so there isn't a reason I should this is probably Ibiki's way of trying to scare us he is a torture expert." _Thought Naruto

Gradually as more and more people began to fall the herd thinned out to what Ibiki thought was an acceptable amount of candidates. Deciding one final push was in order to see who was really ready to become a chunin. "This is your last chance to drop out and take the exam next year, remember if you fail this question then you will never be able to take the exams again." When his threat only registered a few concerned faces but no more dropouts he decided it was time to end the test. "Very well you all….Pass." he told them as he smiled freaking most of the candidates that remained out.

"What do you mean we passed what's the tenth question?" inquired the sand kunoichi sitting next to Naruto.

"Well there wasn't really a tenth quest, I guess you could say the tenth question was a take or not take question." Upon seeing the confused look on most of the candidate's he started to explain only to be cut off by the sound of a window shattering and a ball of purple entering the room.

Naruto was shocked he was about to get a boring lecture when all of the sudden, God sent an angel in the form of another exam proctor to save him from the evil lecture then he took a good look at the proctor standing in front of the giant banner purple hair in a spiky pony tail, mesh boy suit, brown min-skirt, brown trench coat open in the front leaf headband on her forehead, scary yet still very sexy smirk, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "_Holy crap that's Anko, first Ibiki, and now Anko are they trying to scare all the candidates into never coming back to the village?"_

"Alright maggots listen up no time to relax the second proctor Anko Mitarashi is here follow me to the next testing site on the double lets go." Anko shouted with a great deal of enthusiasm to the room causing Ibiki to sweat drop from behind the banner at his co-worker's antics.

"Umm Anko your early again, and you interrupted my lecture" He deadpanned causing Anko to laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well you shouldn't have to lecture the ones who passed right so I saved everyone time by being early so no need to thank me." She said turning to Ibiki for a moment before turning and addressing the candidates. "OKAY LET'S GO!" she shouted complete with fist pump as she jumped out the window.

**Training ground 44:****  
**5 minutes later

"Now that everyone's here I need to inform you there will be killing in this part of the exam so you need to sign these wavers so I'm not stuck filling out a bunch of paper work because you died." She half-stated half-giggled as she passed out the wavers.

"Now this part of the exam test your survival, combat, retrieval, tracking, and delivery skills, you will each be given one of these scrolls one is marked heaven and the other earth, you have five days to retrieve the other scroll you did not receive and make your way to the tower that is located in the center of the forest. If you do not make it to the tower in the five days time, if you do not have all three of your members when you make it to the tower or if you open the scrolls for any reason what so ever outside of the tower then your team is immediately disqualified any questions?" Anko finished in a too sweet voice and looked to be sure she had gotten through to all the genin.

"What about food?" The Akimichi boy asked

Anko smirked Akimichi always worried about food. "There are plenty of edible plants and animals in the forest just look around, ohh and make sure whatever you eat doesn't eat you first though." Anko replied and her smirk turned into a glee filled grin when she saw the horrified look on the Akimichi boy's face. "And final bits of advice don't die." She finished while laughing and bouncing off to the booth to hand out the scrolls.

After squad six got there scroll which happened to be an earth scroll they were directed to gate thirteen, while they were waiting they came up with a plan to have Idate and Yakumo cast a genjutsu on an enemy team and keep it up while they were caught in it they would walk around for hours in a circle and tire themselves all the while attempting to split the others from the scroll carrier then Naruto would engage the scroll carrier in combat after they were tired out while Yakumo and Idate kept the other ones in the genjutsu and out of the fight, once the team was defeated they would take their scroll and high tail it to the tower. Soon Anko called out go and they took off into the forest.

**In the forest:****  
**20 minutes later

Naruto had been constantly scanning the forest with the byakugan and finally found a team from waterfall that had a heaven scroll within their possession. Yakumo began to weave hand signs for the genjutsu: **false surroundings **technique while Idate used the **Transformation **technique to appear as the scroll carrier. Yakumo weaving more hand signs to manipulate the structure of the genjutsu, because of her immense talent in genjutsu Yakumo was able to make the other two follow Idate while the original scroll carrier walked forward none the wiser.

Jumping behind the scroll carrier Naruto delivered a gentle fist palm strike to the base of his spinal column causing his nervous system to misfire leading to a temporary shutdown of the nervous system and rendering the victim unconscious. Quickly searching his belongings Naruto relieved him of his weapons and ninja tools along with the heaven scroll squad six needed. Returning to his squad he signaled to Idate that he could leave the other group and return. As Idate returned the three chunin hopefuls took off toward the center of the terrain were they understood the tower to be located though after two hours of traveling Naruto noticed that they wouldn't be able to make it to the tower during the first day at their current pace.

"Hey guys the tower is still a few hours off we would have to travel through the night to make it there, it could be dangerous traveling at night for you two what do you guys think?" Naruto questioned his squad.

Taking a deep breath and wiping sweat from her brow Yakumo looked very tired, even Idate was breathing heavy. It would be a hard night on them to make it to the tower.

"I can keep going I don't know about Yakumo though she looks exhausted from keeping up that Genjutsu earlier." Idate stated while looking sympathetically at the female of the team.

"I… don't …..think…I….can….go…..much….longer." Yakumo huffed out between ragged breathing.

"Well I don't want to be stuck out in the forest at night with a bunch of searching enemy ninja and both scrolls, so how about I carry Yakumo and use my byakugan to lead us to the tower. That way I can keep us clear of enemies and lead us through traps and keep track of Idate the whole way there." Naruto stated while smiling feeling quite proud of himself and thankful for the usefulness of the byakugan in the current situation.

"Sounds like a plan." Idate cheered and made ready to follow Naruto

"Wait…a…Second…" Yakumo's protests fell on deaf ears and then were completely cut off when Naruto scooped her up bridal style and took off into the trees; if one looked closely enough they could make out a faint blush on the Kurama heiress's cheeks for being carried in such an awkward position. Also if one could listen well enough they would also be able to make out the sounds of light laughter coming from Idate Moreno snickering at the position the heiress and the blonde Hyuga were in.

After bouncing through the tree tops for about two hours squad six landed outside of the tower in the center of the forest of death. Entering the tower they read the message board and opened the scrolls.

Upon opening the scrolls they began to smoke and activated a summoning jutsu, when the jutsu was completed there stood in all his glory Kotetsu.

"Hello chunin Kotetsu" Naruto greeted

"Nice to see you can do something other than guard the gate." Stated Idate much to Kotetsu's annoyance.

After a brief explanation about what it means to be a chunin by Kotetsu he lead squad six to a bunk area where they could sleep off their weariness and wait out the next four days until the rest of the competitors arrived. Sitting down on the cot Naruto laid his head back and allowed sleep to overtake him, there really wasn't much else to do here it was going to be a long four days for the blonde haired boy that was a sure thing. One thing Naruto hated more than being proved wrong was when he was proven right about being bored for half a week, we find our favorite blond sitting on the balcony watching Neji and his team finally drag themselves in the morning of the fifth day, great he wasn't going to get a chance to talk to Neji until the third part of the exams start this was just terrific. He also had to deal with Yakumo's former teacher's team roaming around the tower for the last few days the Inuzuka was just asking for a beat down four days of taunts and Naruto was starting to have trouble keeping his mask of stoicism on tightly. But it didn't matter now because in a few hours the second part would be over and they would move to the third part of the exams.

**Tower arena:****  
**end of the second test

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked to the edge of the balcony and greeted the chunin candidates that had made it all the way to the third part of the exam. There were quite a few of them left twenty-one in all they were going to have to have a preliminary match to see who would partake in the tournament a month from now.

"My I have everyone's attention please." He called out in a firm commanding voice that demanded attention. Thus when he did call out every set of eyes found themselves glued to the balcony he was addressing the contestants from. "Let me start by congratulating you all on passing the second stage of the chunin exams, now before I explain the rules of the third exam, allow me to explain to you the true purpose of these exams, why do you think we host these exams in conjunction with our allies? To raise the ability levels of the shinobi that true, but do you understand their true meaning, the exams are so to speak, they are a representation of the battle between allied nations, now if we look at our history all the countries that we are allied with were once boarding nations that fought with each other for power, so in order to avoid destroying each other, so in order to avoid destroying their countries military strength meaninglessly those countries selected champions to do battle with each other on behave of their countries in a mutually selected location, this was how the chunin selection exams originally began, now these exams represent a place where ninja may come and fight other shinobi for their very lives and in doing so carry the pride of their family and nation on their very backs, many people from provinces and various countries are invited to attend this exam as guest and also to possibly to seek shinobi for future employ. So this exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out. More importantly, those rulers will take note of the strengths that each ninja and each nation is developing and what each nation is lacking, and if there is a gap in power the stronger nations are overflowed with job requested for their ninja while the lesser countries suffer. Therefore the stronger our nation is the stronger our position when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries, so it is important to show how much military might our village has." The Hokage seemed to be done with his monologue until the Inuzuka spoke up.

"Okay but how come we have to risk our lives fighting?" asked Kiba rather loudly

The Hokage continued on as if he expected this question as was just waiting for it to be asked. "The countries strength is the village's strength, the village's strength is the shinobi's strength and the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it is pushed to the limit like in a life and death battle. This exam is the chance for each nation to display the strength of their shinobi and thus the strength of the village itself, because you are in an exam where your life is on the line. You all must understand the meaning of the exam the true purpose of this exam is to use the exam as a replacement for war to preserve the balance by fighting and die so that no nation becomes too powerful and tries to invade the others.

At the realization of the exam several of the genin gasped in surprise while others gave shocked faces and some started impassively. The Hokage continued "Now there are too many of you at the moment so we will be holding a preliminary round to see who will advance to the tournament in a month's time"

At this new revelation many complained but where quickly hushed. At this a sickly looking special jonin stepped forward and explained the rules and told everyone that if anyone wanted to drop out that they could and the exam was not longer a team exam as of this point. Only one person dropped out and that was Kabuto the silver haired boy that Naruto registered as a threat earlier. "_Suppose with him gone now I won't get to find out if he was tough or not oh well"_ Naruto thought of handedly before looking at the special jonin and waiting for the first match to be called.

"My name is Hayate Gekkeo and I will be the proctor of the preliminary round, the rules are simple fight until your opponent is unable to continue if I call the match you must stop the fighting I can step in at any point and stop the match if I think someone is going to die, now I will draw to random names out of a hat and whoever's names I draw they will fight each other. The others will wait up in the stands. Any questions?" looking around Hayate saw there were none.

"Well then we can begin, the first match is…." He said as he reached into the hat.

.

.

A/N: Well I had him reach into a hat because I'm not going to have electricity in this world as it doesn't make much sense to my why they have to use messenger birds but they have televisions. So no electricity as a ground rule, also this chapter was really rushed and mainly used as a filler because I wanted to get through the first part of the exams, and get to the but I couldn't just start the next chapter there or it would lead to confusion so this really wasn't as good of quality in my opinion compared to the other chapters and I already know that so don't review saying chapter seven sucks compared to the other six chapters because I already told you what happened.

On another note I am leaning heavily toward a Shizune/Naruto paring. With Shizune being made slightly younger (20 years old) for the sake of the fiction.

Read and enjoy

GOD BLESS!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

A/N: I still haven't gotten any suggestions on pairings other than Kin, Tayuya, and Karin so far and I must say that it wouldn't be possible for Naruto to hook up with any of those three, because the Naruto in my story doesn't want to change his enemies outlook on life, if they are on opposite sides then he is going to kill them, so any villain girl is basically out because he is either going to kill them, or hand them over to Ibiki, he doesn't care to change people's outlook, and I have not set the pairing yet, I said I was leaning to Shizune, but that isn't set in stone I haven't gotten any suggestions on pairings I am still taking suggestions just no Ino, Hinata, TenTen, or Sakura. Plus I don't plan on making romance a big part of this as it is my first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto franchise.

**Exam room floor:**

As the jonin sensei's of the passing squads were entering the exam room one of them stopped dead in her tracks and her breath hitched in her throat. One Leaf village genjutsu specialist Kurenai Yuhi was shocked so much so by the sight that greeted her upon entering the Examination room that her normally calm façade dropped letting her surprise shine though.

There standing on the floor next to the Nine-tail's jinchuriki was none other than her former student Yakumo Kurama, now of course she had heard from the third Hokage that Yakumo was reactivated, but she was in the chunin exams. Her slip in attitude was also noticed by her two fellow leaf jonin Asuma Sarutobi and one Might Gai.

Asuma placed his hand on the female jonin's shoulder as he was wondering what was wrong with her, as he was about to inquire what had caused her sudden change in behavior one "beautiful" green beast of the leaf beat her to it.

"YOSH, most youthful Kurenai what has caused your youth to become so strained?" questioned Gai in his ever exuberant fashion.

"It's nothing Gai." She lied, Asuma looked as if he would further question her, but Kurenai quickly regained her composure and moved to stand by her squad effectively ending the conversation.

The sensei's all greeted their genin in their own way, some with a smile, some with a few kind words, one sensei chose to congratulate his team with a motivating lecture on youth that had one of the students hanging on every word and even taking notes. While all of this was going on one team felt very left out, squad six standing over in the corner did not have a sensei come over to greet them, they were left to their own devices, calmly waiting for Hayate to announce who would fight first. Though they would not have to wait long before the first match was called.

"Match one will be Rock Lee versus Yoroi Akado, everyone else please move from the battle grounds to the viewing area on the balcony." Stated the proctor

"YOSH, I GET TO FIGHT FIRST I WILL SHOW EVERYONE WHAT A SPLIENDED NINJA I AM" Shouted Rock Lee as he bounced around happily after his name was called, while his opponent just stared at him before moving to the center of the arena.

"You may began when ready" Hayate announced (you all need to bear with me as I don't really know how to write fights sequences)

Lee settled into his Iron fist stance as Yoroi charged Lee right hand outstretched. Lee countered and they went to exchange blows, Yoroi couldn't land a single blow on Lee but it didn't seem to matter, as with each blow Lee dealt Yoroi, Lee seemed to weaken noticeably. Staggering back eventually Yoroi explained that he could drain chakra by physical contact, so every time Lee touches him a portion of Lee's chakra is transferred into him.

**Stands:**

Naruto's eye's widened in concern for his friend. "This isn't good I don't know if Lee can beat him."

Yakumo turned to look at Naruto. "What do you mean I thought you said Lee was really strong? So shouldn't he be able to overcome this guy?" Yakumo questioned her teammate

Naruto took a breath and tried to figure out how to respond, finally coming up with the words he did so "Yakumo, you and Lee have more in common then you think, Lee has a disease that doesn't allow him to ignite his chakra, so he can only use taijutsu yet he still plans to show the world he can be a splendid ninja using only his taijutsu, guts and determination."

"He's like my other half then." Yakumo breathed out to quietly for all but Naruto to hear her.

'_More than you know Yakumo, not only in skill, but in personality also, Lee is loud and hyperactive while you're quiet and reserved, and Lee probably knows your struggle to be a ninja better than anyone else.' _Naruto thought.

"You should get to know him, I know he may seem strange but you two have a lot in common." Naruto told his female teammate. Yakumo looked at Naruto like he was crazy before turning her attention back to the match.

**Exam room floor:**

Lee rushed Yoroi and they meet in an exchange of blows, it didn't take much for Lee's superior speed to win out over Yoroi, but Lee was still losing chakra every time he came into contact with Yoroi's body regardless of how much damage he inflicted but Lee had to win to prove that hard work could overcome a genius.

Lee looked at the genin in front of him and weighted his options; he knew that he couldn't continue to fight him in a taijutsu match, as soon he would run out of chakra, even if he didn't use the stuff for jutsu he still needed it to walk.

"YOSH you are indeed a most worthy opponent" Lee commented before looking up into the stands at his sensei Might Gai who gave him a thumbs up. Once Gai gave him the thumbs up Lee began untying the bandages around his arms. While the crowd stared on interested Lee finished his preparations by opening the first gate.

"**Gate of Opening**" he roared out as he rushed forward and delivered a vicious kick to Yoroi's chin, followed by two more kicks to get the older genin far enough off the ground. **Shadow of the dancing leaf **and Lee appeared beneath his opponent and used the unwound bandages to warp him up before inverting Yoroi and gripping his arms to prevent escape.

Up In the stands Naruto activated his byakugan to see what all was happening inside Lee's body. While he was doing that Lee began rotating his opponent in the air until they reached a stunning velocity and then he allowed gravity to do the work. Impacting with the floor and leaving most bystanders gawking at the destruction caused by the impact Yoroi and Lee made hitting the floor. Lee jumped out of the crater and looked on waiting to see if his opponent had made it or not, the answer quickly became clear.

"Winner Rock Lee." Hayate announced much to Lee and Gai's joy as guy ran down to the floor to celebrate Lee's "youthful" win.

After clearing the debris away from the ring the next match was announce. "Shino Aburame versus Neji Hyuga"

**Stands:**

Upon hearing his name called out Neji began to walk to the stairs only to be stopped by his surrogate brother. "Neji good luck." Naruto told him to which Neji just nodded before descending the stairs.

**Floor:**

Activating his byakugan Neji quickly deduced that his opponent was an Aburame and a long drawn out battle would only serve to give him the opportunity to trap him with his bugs. Once he decided on his course of action he settled into the **Gentle fist** stance.

"Begin" the proctor shouted and moved out of the way as Neji moved forward to attack his opponent, Shino's eyes widened at Neji's course of action Hinata had never been that aggressive in their spars.

Shino thinking quickly send a swarm of kikaichu beetles to attack Neji. The beetles upon reaching Neji started to latch on to him and try to drain him of his chakra. Once Neji realized what they were doing he started to emanated chakra from every point in his body.

**Gentle fist art: one body blow** (this is the same technique he used to escape from kidomaru's webbing) the surge of chakra Neji sent through his body was enough to blow away the beetles as well as killing a good deal of them. Charging forward he engaged Shino in a taijutsu match on a level which the Aburame genius had never experienced before. A palm strike here a blow there a jab and Shino could no longer feel the kikaichu eating away at his charka inside him.

It didn't take long for Neji to win the brief taijutsu match, the Aburame weren't exactly know for their close range combat abilities.

"Give up" Neji advised "fate decided you would lose this match the moment I was chosen as your opponent, I have targeted the hives within your body you cannot release your beetles anymore and you cannot beat me in taijutsu."

Shino looked down as if contemplating before raising his hand and announcing his forfeit. When that was done they started to make their way back to the stands, but Shino only took a few steps before he collapsed and the medics came out to take him to the hospital.

Hayate moved to the center of the ring to announce the next match. "The next match will be Kankuro versus Misumi Tsurugi. The two contestants made their way down to the examination floor to begin.

**Stands:**

Neji upon reaching the stands went and leaned against the railing, he had hoped to get by without having to unveil any techniques to the other exam takers but he had to in order to get the beetles off of him, he was moving to lean against the railing and relax when he noticed Naruto make his way over to him.

Naruto while he was watching Neji's fight had also been stealing glances over to the kunoichi on Neji's team, the way she worried when Neji was covered in bugs, the look of relief on her face when he broke free, the happiness she displayed when he won the match only further went to confirm his suspicions of what he believed to be a crush on his adopted brother figure, and Neji had just secured a match in the finals so it was time to confront Neji about it.

As he made it over to Neji he looked back to the floor to see the puppeteer Kankuro had defeated the other leaf genin Misumi Tsurugi and currently the Nara was squaring off against a kunoichi from the sound village. Activating his byakugan so he could multitask he made his way over to Neji while using the byakugan to watch his fight. Speaking quietly so only Neji could hear him Naruto began the conversation.

"Good job with your fight I'm glad you beat the Aburame." Naruto said with a slight amount of venom in his voice.

"Hn, did he do something to you? You don't normally get this worked up in public." Neji inquired raising an eyebrow and looking at Naruto.

"It's more his sensei I dislike, there is a bit of bad blood between her and one of our team mates I can't really say more then that." Naruto responded

"Well if it is between one of your teammates and her then I take it you have taken sides with your teammate in this little dispute?" Neji asked

"Something like that" Naruto confirmed Neji's suspicions before quickly changing the subject. "So when are you going to take TenTen out on a date?"

The look on Neji's normally stoic face almost made Naruto break out into laughter. "I had not planned to do anything of the sort." Neji informed before quickly schooling his features back into his signature Hyuga poker face.

"Neji you know that girl wants to be with you right" he asked looking at Neji. Neji returned the look with a confused look of his own and Naruto soon had his answer. "So you mean this whole time you have been completely oblivious wow, nothing gets past you." Naruto said to Neji in amusement while the black haired boy turned his head away.

"It wouldn't matter she's on my team, it would be most unwise to get involved with someone on the same team as yourself it could ruin your teamwork. Plus I never acknowledged my fans before why should I start now?" Neji logically deduced.

"You should still talk to her it would do you some good she isn't some pathetic fan girl, or weak kunoichi, she became a ninja for the right reasons, but everyone is prone to feelings of want, you should at least give her a fair chance." Naruto responded trying to get Neji to crack.

"I'll consider it." Neji stated before turning his attention back to the current match where Shikamaru had just defeated the sound kunoichi by trapping her in his shadow and forcing her to knock herself unconscious by hitting her head on the back wall. Shikamaru was announced the winner of the match and Naruto became silent and kept his byakugan activated so he could better understand his potential opponent's techniques.

**Floor:**

"Next match TenTen versus Yakumo Kurama." Hayate announced

While both girls made their way down to the floor Naruto was nervous he knew TenTen was good, and he doubted Yakumo would have time to use one of her genjutsu before TenTen attacked her, but he also knew that there were few chunin that could break Yakumo's genjutsu let alone genin, the only thing that kept him safe way the byakugan.

"You may begin when ready" the proctor announced before moving out of the way.

TenTen wasted no time and threw kunai at Yakumo to which the frail Kurama heiress dodges while starting to weave hand signs for a genjutsu; unfortunately for her she couldn't weave the signs faster than TenTen could throw for she was struck by a barrage of kunai and various other throwing weapons before she collapsed onto the ground. Once she collapsed TenTen rushed over to her and placed a katana she summoned from a scroll near the girls neck forcing her to forfit before she was taken off to the medical ward.

**Stands:**

"_That was unfortunate if she only got a different kunoichi than TenTen"_ Naruto thought

"_Yakumo I'm sorry to have come so far to have failed if I had not sealed your kekkei genki you could have won the match, I failed you my student." _Were the thoughts of Kurenai.

"YOSH TenTen your youthfulness has been an inspiration to us all, all of team Gai made it to the finals." Gai said as he cheered for his team

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

The two then proceeded to run toward each other and trap the entire viewing audience in the **Sunset of youth** technique much to the dismay of a great deal of on lookers.

**Floor:**

"The next match will be Gaara versus Idate" Hayate called out. Gaara used the **sand body-flickered **down to the floor while Idate jumped over the railing and took his taijutsu stance. "Begin" Hayate called out.

Idate threw kunai while charging Gaara, the sand ninja just stood impassively with his arms crossed as the sand within his gourd rose out to protect him, after several futile strikes Gaara ended the match by attempting to crush Idate, only the timely intervention of Ibiki, Idate's older brother saved the younger Morino from being crushed.

Throughout the whole match Naruto analyzed Gaara's style, he noticed that he channels chakra through the sand in order to make the sand do his bidding, also there was a strange yellow chakra within Gaara that reminded him a great deal of the Nine tails chakra, except that the chakra within Gaara was nowhere near as large as the chakra of the nine tails within himself. "_So another jinchuriki huh this should be interesting, now both my teammates are in the hospital, guess I need to stop by after the preliminaries are over, maybe we weren't ready for this after all."_ Naruto thought as he watched the proctor shuffle through the hat to produce the next names.

**Stands:**

Naruto was getting bored waiting for his turn to fight when he finally heard a fight that promised interested not for his own battle of course, but to see how the heiress improved.

"Hinata Hyuga versus Ino Yamanaka" Hayate announced to the onlookers while the two girls made their way down to the floor. Once there they talked for a little where Ino tried to break Hinata's confidence but Hinata didn't back down as she had heard far worse from her father when they trained, but something did seem to be bothering the Hyuga heiress. Naruto decided to find out from Neji why Hinata was off more than usual.

"Neji is something wrong with Princess Hinata?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.

Neji taking note of the look on his housemate's face shuffled though his brain for any reason why Hinata could be acting differently when he finally came up with a reason. "Well the week before the exam started the young man she had a crush on died on an escort mission."

"Hn so her crush died that's why, if you don't mind me asking what exactly happened?" Naruto asked for the elaborating from Neji.

"Well he was on team seven and was the dead last of his graduating class, I believe he was poisoned on the mission by a chunin level missing ninja from the mist village, Gozu I believe his name was, anyway when he died his team had to turn back and were forced to report a failed mission, the first of the rookies to fail a mission." Neji explained to which Naruto nodded his understanding and turned his attention back to the ring were Hinata had delivered a devastating palm thrust to the center of Ino's chest, effectively defeating her, while both girls were average or below (in Ino's case) Naruto still noted Hinata had improved with the gentle fist and her confidence seemed to gain a boost from the victory over the Yamanaka girl.

**Floor:**

"Kiba Inuzuka versus Naruto Hyuga" when Hayate called out his match many thoughts went through his head, one that it finally settled on was, "_The student of the bitch that brushed off Yakumo."_

"_Yakumo's teammate, the boy is also the container for the nine tails, and was adopted into the Hyuga clan, I don't think Kiba should fight him."_ Were the thoughts running through Kurenai's head, but before she could voice her opinion and suggest her student withdraw he jumped to the floor shouting about how he was going to win.

"Whoooo Akamaru we got this nobody from that team has won yet they don't even have a sensei!" Kiba exclaimed excitement and overconfidence clear in his voice, while in the balcony Kurenai look on nervously for her student, Kiba fought close range and there were no greater taijutsu experts in the leaf village than the Hyuga clan.

"I would rather have no sensei than that pathetic failure of a sensei you have Inuzuka." Naruto stated coldly while shifting into the gentle fist stance. His statement had effected a great deal of the audience, from causing all the leaf village jonin and Hinata to flinch at the harshness of the words direct at one of their own, Shino started to look on in interest, and Kiba to grow angry at the young man that was confronting him.

"Don't you dare talk about Kurenai sensei like that you know nothing about her, she's the greatest!" Kiba exclaimed valiantly defending his sensei's honor as any genin of the leaf would.

"I know a great deal more than you think, perhaps it is you who is blind to your sensei's own short comings, sounds to me like you are not as well informed as you should be, as to be expected by someone who is trained by a failure. A failure of a student for a failure of a teacher, failure begets failure." Naruto exclaims as he activates the byakugan.

"I'll show you" Kiba yells as he throws a pill to Akamaru and proceeds to eat one himself before he drops on all fours **Ninja art of beast mimicry: all four's jutsu **after transforming into a more feral version of himself Akamaru than jumps on Kiba's back and they use their next combo jutsu. **Man beast clone** after using that Akamaru transformed into a feral looking version of Kiba also.

"_They combined a transformation jutsu and a modified clone technique the clone on top of Kiba is solid if I had to guess I would say it was his nindog, also those pills must have been food pills judging by the increase in their chakra activity._" Were Naruto's thoughts as he analyzed the situation.

Kiba broke him from his thoughts by hurling a small device at him that burst and filled the surrounding area with smoke, too bad the byakugan had no trouble piercing the smoke and finding its intended targets. Kiba and Akamaru charged straight in intent on finishing the fight, eyes clouded over with anger Naruto could easily tell his earlier words had affected Kiba.

Once the two were in range Naruto launched his attack, he dodged the initial attacks throw by Kiba and Akamaru, and once he they slipped which didn't take long considering the Inuzuka style relied on making devastating blows it is quite easy to manipulate a mistake, rotating around Naruto delivered a sound palm thrust to the chest of one of his targets, only to receive a whimper.

He had hit the dog. Kiba stood there now with a flabbergasted expression on his face all the while thinking about how his attack strategy had failed him.

"I bet your wondering how I was able to find you even in the smoke it seems you forgot to take into account my byakugan which seeing as how Princess Hinata is on your team and you don't know how to counteract it just further goes to prove what a worthless sensei you have." Naruto decided to taunt/explain a little further upon seeing Kiba's expression.

"Now allow me to show you what a real shinobi can do." Naruto announced to Kiba "_Time for that month of no ramen and training with Neji to pay off." _Naruto thought before taking up a very unusual stance to everyone but the two other Hyuga in the room and the Hokage

**Stands:**

"_Interesting so he finally perfected it, I am curious to see what it does to a live opponent I hope he doesn't kill the Inuzuka boy." _Neji thought as he activated his byakugan

'_Naruto just how good in the gentle fist style have you gotten over the years to be able to pull off a move of that level." _Where the thoughts of the ageing third Hokage as he shifted forward in his seat to watch the show

Hinata was much more open about what she felt and what she felt was worry, worry for her teammate Kiba, Hinata currently had a vice grip on the railing in front of her and her knuckles had turn white quite awhile ago before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping slightly and turning to see who it was she was greeted with the worried face of her sensei Kurenai.

"Are you okay Hinata?" her sensei questioned in a motherly voice full of worry and concern.

"N..n..no Kurenai-Sen..sei, Kiba needs to forfeit this match." Hinata started off shakily but finished with a voice full of worry and concern. Which had Kurenai very worried.

"Why does he need to forfeit Hinata?" Kurenai questioned her concern growing every second, unfortunately for Kurenai her question was about to be answered with a demonstration.

**Floor:**

"It's over." **Gentle fist art: eight trigrams sixty-four palms **with his brief announcement Naruto rushed forward before Kiba could pull an avoidance maneuver and began an onslaught of blows the likes of which hadn't been seen in the genin exams in a long time.

"Two-palms" he announced as he delivered the blow

"Four-palms" these blows pushed Kiba back and knocked him off balance

"Eight-palms" the onslaught continued as the crowed began to go wide eyed at what they were witnessing the genin do.

"Sixteen-palms" with these blows Naruto finished off Kiba's arms and legs.

"Thirty-two-palms" as Naruto delievered these blows and moved to Kiba's torso to deliever them the force of the blows pulled Kiba off his feet.

"Sixty-four-palms" the final blows were delivered and Kiba was thrown back away from Naruto and landed in an unmoving heap barely conscious when Naruto moved to stand over him.

"Using a technique like this on the likes of you is overkill, I did it to demonstrate to you just what a failure you are, a person who wasn't even assign a sensei is so far ahead of you that you were not even able to land a blow on him throughout the course of our battle, even with your nindog assisting you in the battle. This is because you are a failure, you teacher is a failure, and failure begets failure." He spat out harshly as Kiba began to drift into unconsciousness.

"Kiba Inuzuka is unable to continue winner Naruto Hyuga." The proctor announced. With his victory Naruto turned on his heels and went to go take his spot standing next to Neji.

**Stands:**

Kurenai was seething, and currently contemplating the best way to put a certain blond into a genjutsu induced coma (hint it isn't Temari). How dare he belittle her and her student and call them failures. He knew he was angry with her once she saw Yakumo was on his team; she just never expected it to go that far, she was wrong.

Also another jonin that had a crush on the genjutsu mistress was also upset at the blond Hyuga boy, Asuma Sarutobi was rather upset about the way he treated his crush's student and he was currently scowling at the offender in question.

The adopted Hyuga who was occupying many thoughts just moved back up to the balcony to watch the remaining matches play out. Standing next to Neji he noticed disapproving looks being shot his way by all the jonin sensei, including Gai, and several of the genin look on disapprovingly of him. Neji just glanced over at him and gave him a nod of acknowledgement before turning his head back to the floor, an action which Naruto mimicked.

**Floor:**

"Temari versus Zaku Abumi you may begin." Hayate announced.

The two exchanged taunts for a few minutes, and Naruto had to admit both of them were quite brutal with their words, but the blond girl was very attractive, he was trying hard not to ogle her, it just wouldn't do to come off a major beat down of a genin from your own village declare another of your ninja a terrible teacher and then turn around and start drooling over the foreign eye candy. Naruto wasn't stupid it was going to be hard to find any woman in the leaf village to show any interest in him, sure Anko flirted with him but he was unsure how much of that was real and how much of it was to mess with his head, she did work in the torture and interrogation department. Who knows maybe he would find someone in the leaf for him but there was no harm in him appreciating the sand kunoichi, next to Kurenai (who might kill him if he looks at her, and even if he doesn't she still may do so) she was the most attractive female in the room. Naruto watched the two foreign ninja release their own long range ninjutsu that appeared to be bursts of wind, battling for dominance and eventually the sand ninja Temari came out victorious leaving the sound ninja Zaku in a bloodied heap sliced up from the numerous attacks from the wind blades within her jutsu.

"Zaku Abumi is unable to continue Temari is the winner." Hayate announced to the room with it now being obvious who the final contestants were. "Will Choji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta please come down." Hayate asked and as both boys came down Choji became fired up after Asuma offered to take him for barbeque if he won. After a short bout was fought were Choji became a giant ball and roll until Dosu hit him with a sound wave and incapacitated him, Dosu was declared the winner.

**Hokage booth:**

The Third Hokage upon seeing the completion of the matches stood up and moved to make a speech to end the preliminaries. "You all fought well and thus have earned a spot in the finals, but be prepared for you will not know who your next opponent shall be, so be ready to fight any of the other candidates here, the finals will begin in a month, the tournament rules will be fought in front of several thousand people including dignitaries from other countries to see who they wish to hire, in this tournament you must show that you are ready to become a shinobi, even if you do not win the match if you demonstrate that you posses the necessary skills to become a chunin than you will be assets by a board and thus ultimately the decision will be made to promote you or not. So prepare for the next month. The tournament rules will be explained when the tournament arrives until then everyone shall return to the village and prepare." With that the most powerful man in the leaf village dismissed the chunin hopefuls and they started to make their way back to the village.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Finished this chapter was a long time in between updates, but I really was stumped on how to write the fighting sequence I really don't like them so expect most of mine to be skipped through, and short I prefer to focus on character interaction, fights are only good if you can see them (for me anyways)

Also I have gotten a sever lack of ideas for a pairing for Naruto, so I put up a poll for the one pairing that I thought would work that did get suggested along with three others that I wouldn't mind writing, this won't be a harem so don't ask, anyway poll for the pairing on my profile go vote. Btw I am still taking suggestions on the pairing and any more suggestions that I think will work will be added to the poll so if you have a suggestion would love to hear it.

Enjoy the read

GOD BLESS!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto franchise.

**Hyuga compound:**

Day after the preliminaries

Walking through the Hyuga compound Naruto had a purpose, and that purpose was to request the help of his guardian, Naruto needed training and he knew that without it he wasn't going to be able to overcome Neji, and he would be hard pressed to beat many of the other candidates, but he figured he needed to strategies ways to beat Neji because Neji fought the exact same way he did and was better at it than him, Gaara because of him being a jinchuriki and a slightly insane one at that, and Temari because her long range wind style jutsu would be a problem for his close style of combat. In short Naruto knew he needed help and since Ibiki, Genma, Hayate, and Anko all had a hand in organizing the chunin exams they couldn't help him, and the Hokage would be far too busy to train him, thus making the most logical choice Hiashi the strongest Hyuga, one of the top jonin and arguably the best taijutsu user in the Hidden Leaf. Reaching the clan leader's door Naruto reached a hand forward and gave a sound knock against the wooden frame.

"Enter" was the response he received from Hiashi and upon hearing the words of his guardian he did just as he was commanded to, upon entering Hiashi's office he closed the door and moved to stand in front of the clan leader's desk.

"What may I do for you today Naruto?" Hiashi questioned although he had a good idea of what was about to be requested of him.

Bowing to the middle aged leader of the Hyuga clan Naruto took a breath and began his explanation. "As you are probably already aware Lord Hiashi I have made it to the chunin selection exam's third stage tournament which will be held in one month's time, in this tournament I will have to have the capability to battle many of the best genin from both our village and the Hidden Sand village, and in order to do so I will need a teacher to help me expand my abilities before the tournament, and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of training me so I will be prepared for the tournament."

Hiashi nodded his head expecting an answer of this type request from his charge. "I cannot, as you know Hinata also made it to the finals and I will be training her alongside Kurenai to be ready for the tournament, but I do have something that you may find useful" he informed the blond boy as he reached into his desk and withdrew a scroll from it and handed it over to the young man. "I believe you can make good use of that technique" Hiashi said and he made a shooing motion with his hand indicating his wish for Naruto to vacate his office. Upon seeing his request Naruto did so and left the office and began to move to the Hyuga training ground.

Once outside the clan's main household's manor Naruto was greeted by an ANBU who informed him that he needed to go see the Hokage. "_Great the Hokage's mad at me for what I did to Kiba and for what I said about Kurenai." _Were the pessimistic thoughts of one young blond genin as he made his way across town to the Hokage's tower. Entering the office of the elderly leader of the leaf the Hokage was currently smoking his pipe and looking over some of his paperwork when Naruto entered his office.

"Ah Naruto it's good to see you have a seat please." The Hokage said while indicating a chair situated in front of his desk that Naruto should sit in. Naruto quickly took a seat and gave his undivided attention to the aging leader of the Leaf Village. Naruto remained silent waiting to find out just exactly what kind of trouble he was in if any at all.

"Now Naruto as you know when you entered the chunin exams I signed on to be acting sensei for your group, and you being the only member of squad six who has made it to the third part of the chunin selection exams you will need a teacher for the month hiatus that will precede the tournament. I myself being Hokage have too many duties at the current moment with the scheduling of the exam tournament and seeing to the guests that are going to be arriving to take the time to train you so I have arraigned for a trainer for you this month you will be meeting him today at the hot spring, he'll be the one partaking in unrepeatable activities such as peeking on the women bathing in the hot springs and taking notes. But trust me he is an exceptional shinobi so do your best to learn all you can from him."

"I appreciate the help Lord Hokage I have been hard pressed to find a teacher as most of the sensei's that taught squad six were proctors in the exams they couldn't help me I cannot express my gratitude enough." Naruto said as he stood and bow to the elderly man

"Just do you best and make us proud Naruto; the Will of fire burns brightly in you make sure it never is extinguished that is all the thanks I need." Sarutobi smiled and dismissed Naruto from his office as he turned his attention back to organizing his desk and getting ready for the rest of his hectic meeting schedule.

As Naruto exited the Hokage's office he was greeted with a sight he wouldn't soon forget, standing in front of him was another man respected throughout the five great shinobi nations. In robes very similar to the man inhabiting the office behind him was the Kazekage of the Village hidden in the Sand and on top of that the Kazekage appeared to be injured if the bright red splotches on his robes were of any indication.

Bowing before the foreign leader he greeted him. "Greetings Lord Kazekage you appear to be injured is there any way I can assist you."

Sparing a glance at the ninja who just addressed him the Kazekage looked back to his goal the office of the Hokage and replied to the young boys inquire. "No I just require an audience with your Hokage it's an emergency." He stated with a small amount of panic seeping into his voice.

Naruto quickly turned around and reentered the Hokage's office and shut the door getting a startled reaction out of the elder fire shadow.

"Is something wrong Naruto" in reality Sarutobi only asked to be polite as he could plainly tell that Naruto was distressed over something and whatever it was had the normally stoic boy in a near panic state.

"Old man the Kazekage is here to see you and he looks hurt, he says it's an emergency." Naruto blurted out forgoing the usual formalities the Hyuga clan had drilled into his head throughout the nine years he had lived with them.

Sarutobi was equally shocked he knew it had to be important when Naruto just barged into his office but Naruto snapped back to his younger years and called him old man instead of Lord Hokage, while Sarutobi never minded the affectionate title old man Naruto used to call him when he was younger to override all the Hyuga training in educate must have meant that this was big.

"Okay Naruto let him in, and do try not to worry yourself over this, everything will be okay just focus on the tournament." The third advised to Naruto which seemed to calm him down and Naruto exited his office.

"Sorry to rush off like that Lord Kazekage but the Hokage will see you now I hope everything is okay." Naruto said as he bowed to the foreign Kage as he moved past Naruto and into the Hokage's office. After the leader of the sand was out of sight Naruto took off to find something relaxing to do. Having dealing with two S-rank shinobi was an exhausting experience for a genin even if you were just talking to them he still had a little time before he had to meet up with his trainer so he decided to head to Ichiraku ramen stand to grab a meal.

**Streets of Leaf village:**

Passing through the streets of the leaf village Naruto just brushed off the glares that were being sent his way as he continued to make his way toward the ramen stand. During his transit to the restaurant he noticed the most peculiar square shaped rock following him, sighing to himself upon seeing that Konohamaru still had not been able to make use of the **Cloak of invisibility technique **that he taught the boy during their last babysitting/training session he decided he might as well correct the boys mistake.

"Hmm a square rock I thought that particular species went extinct, learn something new every day I suppose." Naruto shrugged as he said this bit of information in a rather sarcastic voice as smoke began to emerge from the bottom of the rock and out emerged a coughing Konohamaru.

"Excellent work seeing through my disguise that's why you're my rival boss." Konohamaru Exclaimed in the typical over the top manner that you expect from a nine year old.

"I'm headed to Ichiraku's to get some ramen would you like to join me kiddo?" Naruto asked as he ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

"Sure boss, and quit calling me that I'm not a kid, you're looking at the next Hokage!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he made an attempted to dislodge Naruto's hand from its perch atop his head.

**Ichiraku ramen stand:**

Arriving at the ramen stand Naruto was listening to Konohamaru talk about how boring his academy instructors were**, **once they got their they quickly took their seats and Naruto ordered ten bowls of miso ramen, while Konohamaru also ordered several bowls (though not near as many) of pork ramen.

"Hey boss why is this your favorite place to eat at anyways?" Konohamaru questioned the older boy sitting next to him.

Naruto took a moment to ponder the question asked to him, really what could he say, and somehow _they were the only people who didn't kick me out when I first tried to eat here._ Just didn't seem like the thing to say especially in front of Ayame and Teuchi since it may imply that he just had to settle. So thinking fast he came up with his answer.

"Well for one thing Konohamaru the ramen here it great." Then he leaned in next to Konohamaru's ear as if he was about to tell a big secret, upon seeing Ayame lean forward to try and listen in, he inwardly smiled to himself. "_All according to plan" _he thought to himself.

Speaking loudly enough for everyone in the front of the restaurant to hear, he loudly whispered to Konohamaru. "Plus Ayame is so _cute_ how could I stay away?" he questioned the young Sarutobi boy and turned his head when he heard the sound of crashing pans and saw Ayame swiftly running into the kitchen in an attempt to cover her beet red face. Now Naruto was having a hard time not smiling to himself he avoided an unwanted question and got a cute girl to blush he was quite proud considering it was difficult for him to do either of those two things so to do them both in one sentence was quite the accomplishment. Meanwhile Konohamaru was flabbergasted and was looking around with a shocked look on his face before Naruto got his attention.

"So Konohamaru how are things going, I haven't seen you in a little over a week I was starting to worry about you." Naruto asked the younger boy. Just as Konohamaru was about to answer a still slightly flustered Ayame came from the kitchen and placed their ramen on the counter before quickly rushing back into the kitchen not daring to make eye contact with Naruto.

Konohamaru not at all phased by the behavior of the ramen waitress asked the question he had been dying to ask Naruto since he got back from the chunin exams. "Hey boss I need you to help me create a technique to beat grandpa Hokage!" the shinobi in training exclaimed while pumping a fist into the air.

Naruto meanwhile looked at the boy as if he had grown four heads, him make a technique for a nine year old to beat the Hokage with, and taking a deep breath he decided to humor the boy a little bit. "Okay the first step in combating an enemy that is stronger than you is to learn their habits, traits, strengths, weaknesses that sort of thing do you understand?" the boy nodded. "Okay good now before we develop this technique of yours you need to do a bit of reconnaissance on your grandfather, ask him about his life, his past experiences, get him to tell you stories of his past. Find any habits he may have, any hobbies that sort of thing think you can do that, it is a big job?"

"Yeah of course I can I am gonna be the next Hokage after all! I'm gonna go get started right now" He exclaimed as he finished off his meal and ran out of the restaurant causing Naruto to chuckle at his antics. "_Well maybe this isn't so bad if he does what I told him to do the Hokage gets to spend more time with his grandson, what grandparent doesn't like to do that, and he gets to tell him stories about the old days, every old man likes to tell stories from back in their day."_ Naruto reasoned out to himself as he reached into his pocket for his wallet to pay his and Konohamaru's bill before winking at Ayame who had just come out of the kitchen, he paused for a moment to watch her get flustered again before she ducked back into the kitchen than he lifted the flap and exited the stand. "_Wow that flirting stuff is fun I don't see why Neji didn't do it with all those fan girls he had. Oh well time to go meet my teacher this should be interesting."_

**Hot Springs:**

Naruto was currently walking around at the hot springs and was currently looking for his teacher; the Hokage did say his teacher would be partaking in unrepeatable behavior so that should make him relatively easy to find right, wrong. Naruto had been searching high and low for his teacher at the hot springs for nearly half an hour and had yet to find anyone out of the ordinary at the location, sighing to himself he supposed it was time. Taking a look around to make sure nobody was watching him he activated his byakugan to check and see if there were any chakra networks in the area that were developed, for a developed chakra network indicated the person was more than likely a ninja.

"Nothing" he mumbled to himself as he deactivated his dojutsu and prepared to leave thinking he had been stood up by his new teacher when he heard slight giggling and a voice behind him that wasn't there before commented on his little search.

"Well I had always wondered if the byakugan was used as a _research _device and now I know" the man behind him said while giggling, and Naruto didn't particularly like the way he dragged out the word research.

"It wasn't like that I was looking for the guy who was supposed to teach me the Hokage sent me." The blonde genin said slightly irritated at his name being slandered as he turned to face his accuser, but the protested died in his throat however when he came face to face with his accuser.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, no wonder you were able to avoid detection, even from the byakugan, it's an honor to meet you." Naruto stated as he bowed to the third Kage level ninja he had meet in the same day, he also failed to notice the way Jiraiya was studying him.

"_he looks so much like Minato it's scary, he is about the same height and weight Minato was at his age, same face, and same basic hair cut, the only real difference is the eyes, and Naruto's hair is a lot shorter than Minato's was" (_Naruto at this time is about 5'7" weighting 155 pounds and NO whisker marks sorry I don't like them same hair cut as in cannon long hair is impracticable)

Jiraiya then saw the boy starting to walk away and wondered where he was going, he did make a promise to teach the boy who was his Godson and by God that's what he was going to do.

"Hey brat were ya going?" the Sannin called out which got his Godson too turned around and looked at him before responding.

"I'm going to keep looking for my teacher the Hokage said I should be able to find him around here somewhere so now I just need to locate him so I can prepare for the third stage of the chunin exams." The young genin responded as he turned on his heels and began to walk away from the hot springs and started to formulate a plan to flush out his teacher.

Jiraiya not wanting to let a golden opportunity like this one walk away quickly called out. "Well you know kid since you can't find your teacher I could always train you I got nothing better to do anyways so how bout it?" sure Jiraiya was supposed to train the boy but how could he let a chance for the kid to be frustrated with a faceless trainer who never showed, and grateful to the gallant Jiraiya who appeared to train him in his time of need just pass up, it was just too good he was already scoring big time points with his Godson that he may need later in life plus an apprentice that had the byakugan sure would come in handy for his research.

Meanwhile oblivious to the blood now gushing out of Jiraiya's nasal passages Naruto was shocked at the offer he had just received, tutelage under the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, why on earth wouldn't he take this opportunity, but he could only imagine, why him.

"I honored but may I ask why me, I'm sure there are a great deal of shinobi with more natural talent and ability than what I posses, I always thought someone of your skills would want to teach one of them instead of someone like me." Naruto questioned the Sannin.

Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto, the kid thought he wanted to train some super genius. "No kid I don't want any super geniuses, did you know I was considered to be a failure when I was a genin and look a t me now, I'm hailed as one of the strongest ninja in the world you know why, it's because guts and determination get you a lot farther than natural talent will any day."

Naruto was currently looking at Jiraiya in awe, it wasn't every day a Sannin offered to train you so what else could he say? "Yes when can we start." He replied rather enthusiastically to the offer to train be trained by one of the legendary three.

Jiraiya felt a bit of déjà vu with his newest students sudden shift in attitude, it somewhat reminded him of himself back in his genin days, always ready to learn a new technique and always ready to become stronger. "We can start right now, let's head over to training ground twenty-three and you can give me a rundown of your abilities."

**Training ground Twenty-three**

"So you're telling me you know the intermediate (chunin level) katas of the gentle fist, the shuriken shadow clone jutsu, chakra strings, eight trigrams sixty-four palms and the three academy jutsu?" Jiraiya said in a rundown of his newest student's abilities.

"I also have a scroll that has eight trigrams air-palm inscribed on it so I can learn that one too." Naruto told his sensei, Naruto for his part was rather excited to finally have an actual sensei and not have to fend for himself.

Jiraiya sighed to himself, this kid not having a sensei really hurt his jutsu repertoire, especially since the boy had so much chakra, but then again with the amount of chakra he has the Hyuga clan probably didn't have time to teach him much else other than the gentle fist style, since they probably had to waste a lot of time on chakra control to get Naruto's massive reserves of chakra in control enough to use the gentle fist taijutsu, but he really should thank Hiashi if it wasn't for him than Jiraiya would be wasting his time teaching the boy chakra control.

"Jiraiya sensei I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts but, do you know any ways to incapacitate a jinchuriki?" Naruto asked his new Sannin sensei who seemed to be lost in thought.

The question through the author of the make out series that was for sure, he thought he and Naruto were getting along just fine why would Naruto ask if he knew a way to defeat a jinchuriki he silently thought and he went through possibilities almost as if Naruto Jiraiya's mind he answered.

"I'm asking because one of the other competitors from the Sand village is a Jinchuriki, and he seems to be a bit unstable, so I was wondering if you knew any techniques that would help me take him down he has some kind of sand shield that protects him, but the shield will be easy to get by, he has to channel his chakra through the shield so all I have to do is cut the flow of chakra in the sand with the gentle fist (sort of like Neji did with kidomaru's webbing) and it should inanimate the sand long enough for me to hit him with a technique the problem is him being a jinchuriki he can reopen his chakra points with his tailed beast's charka so the gentle fist is out so I was wondering if you could teach me a technique to beat him with once I got through the sand sensei." Naruto asked his sensei and Jiraiya for one was shocked at the analytical skills of his new student.

Smiling at his new student he made a motion with his hands indicating he should come closer. "I've got just the technique tell me what you know about fuinjutsu?" he asked the white eyed boy as he draped his arm across his shoulder and listened in on Naruto's rundown of what he knew.

**Training ground twenty-three **

Three weeks later

"Okay brat you haven't been doing to bad and you finally mastered that scroll Hiashi gave you along with the technique I've been teaching you, now I got something else I want to teach you." He stated as he pulled the oversized scroll off his back. While Naruto eyes widened

Jiraiya upon seeing Naruto's eyes widen guessed the boy must have figured it out, giving Naruto a big smile he confirmed Naruto's thoughts. "Yup brat I figured since I'm taking you to be my apprentice and all that I might as well let you sign the Toad summoning contract!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Naruto was slowly processing what Jiraiya had just told him and something clicked "_taking you to be my apprentice and all…." _Wait did that mean. "Wait Jiraiya sensei I thought you were just training me until the end of the chunin exams, you're taking me as a student full time? He questioned not quite believe what just came out of his mouth.

"Why yes I am, Jiraiya the toad sage doesn't do half ways and charity cases, I only take a student if I see potential and once I take a student I train them until I feel they are ready." Jiraiya stated as he summoned a giant toad and struck a ridiculous poise. The toad then proceeded to stick its tongue out and roll a contract scroll to Naruto who opened the scroll and with Jiraiya's instructions signed his name within the contact in blood and memorized the hand signs.

"Okay now use those hand signs I showed to summon up a toad, pour as much chakra into it as you can to summon the biggest toad you can, remember you need to make your chakra heavy and dense it could be difficult for you considering your charka coils are still expanding but give it a whirl." Jiraiya told his student as he took a seat upon his own toad and watched his student.

Naruto focused on building his chakra, and then proceeded to make it as dense as possible before speeding through the hand signs shown to him earlier by the toad sage before slamming his hand on the ground. **Ninja art: summoning jutsu** upon using the technique there was a massive plume of smoke, both ninja waited almost holding their breath to see the results of Naruto's first attempt, soon enough the smoke cleared enough to reveal…

A tadpole.

Jiraiya, Naruto and the toad Jiraiya summoned all face faulted, _"this could take a while" _was the unspoken though of the group as Jiraiya laughed briefly at his student before pulling out his spyglass and turning his attention to the river were a trio of lovely young ladies just entered the water, the toad crocked and moved to bathe himself in the sun, while Naruto dismissed the tadpole and began the process of summoning all over again, but there was one clear thought among the two ninja and one summoned toad.

They were going to be here awhile.

.

A/N: Want to remind everyone that Naruto is very different in this story more respectful to his superiors and such, also some people weren't happy with Naruto beating down Kiba, but keep in mind Naruto grew up in the Hyuga compound with Hiashi as a father figure and Neji as a brother figure, and believe it or not people tend to take after people their around and growing up since five years old till fourteen in the Hyuga compound made Naruto a little cold, and Neji a little warmer. I've been trying to use Konohamaru as an outlet to show his kinder side.

On another note people please go to my profile and vote on who you want Naruto paired with, and also please review the story tell me what you think otherwise I cannot try to improve.

Here are Naruto's stats as of completing his initial training with Jiraiya before the chunin exams:

Ninjutsu:3 Taijutsu:3.5 Genjutsu:1.5 Intelligence:3 Strength:2 Speed:3 Stamina:5 Hand seals:2.5  
Total:23.5

but remember stats aren't everything Kakashi is only one point below Itachi in stats on the website and Itachi made Kakashi look like a fresh genin. Also growing up with Naruto, Neji would have someone to push him to be better meaning his stats would be slightly, Not greatly but slightly different, other than that everyone else is about the same. Anyway

Ready and Enjoy

GOD BLESS!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

A/N: the only review I got for chapter 9 stated that they were upset about me having Naruto only summon a tadpole, I did so to demonstrate that he is still in the middle tier of shinobi and is not going to be giving jonin or Kage a run for their money at his current state, the tadpole was more of a metaphor to say that he was still a low-chunin level ninja, and not some super Kage level ninja that's taking the exams like in some stories

..

.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto franchise

**Leaf village Hospital:**

Idate's room hours before chunin exam tournament

Naruto had just arrived at the hospital to check in on his teammates as he had been doing for the past few weeks. Yakumo had been released from the hospital last week, but Idate was still in the hospital due to the damage caused by Gaara's sand, they often talked to each other about various things such as Naruto's training, Idate's recover Yakumo's family and other such topics, but at the moment Yakumo was scolding Naruto for what she had just discovered during the previous day.

"My problems are my own you didn't need to call the woman a failure in front of the Hokage what were you thinking, I told you all that in confidence and you go off beating her new team to hell just because of what she did in the past I thought you were better than this, but no I come into the hospital today and find that Kiba Inuzuka, the same Inuzuka that took the exam with us is being released from the hospital TODAY because of the injuries you inflicted on him nearly a month ago during the exam preliminaries, you almost killed him what were you thinking."

"_I was thinking of getting back at you old sensei for tossing you aside, I wish I could have hit her with the gentle fist but I had to settle for her student." _Was the first thing he thought but looking at the anger clear in Yakumo's face he decided to do what all men do in troubling situations like these.

"I'm sorry Yakumo I wasn't thinking, he was her student and I couldn't take the idea of her taking up another genin team after what she did to you, I let my anger get the best of me can you please forgive me.

Seeing a sincere look on his face Yakumo decided to stop her scolding, after all what he did was sweet in its own way, very misguided, but still sweet in a way. "Okay you're forgiven just promise me you won't try to kill other leaf ninja anymore?"

"Promise" was Naruto's reply as he turned to face Idate who was trying his hardest to stifle a giggle.

"I swear anyone passing by this room would mistake you two for a couple, heck I wouldn't be surprised if I made it out to the training ground late and found you two making out or something." Idate prodded at his two teammates searching to get a rise out of them; unfortunately he only managed to make Yakumo's cheeks discolor, and turn her head away, while Naruto suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Wow was I that spot on, maybe I need to go into the torture and interrogation department like my big brother." Idate said while sporting a wide smile.

"Naruto don't you have to get to the stadium soon it's almost time for the exam tournament to start?" Yakumo asked quickly wanting to melt away the awkward topic they were currently on. Because honestly what could she say, sure she found Naruto attractive but her family would never approve, plus he was her teammate

Naruto thanked his lucky stars that Yakumo had come through for him again and gotten them a way out of the awkward conversation, seriously those were the kind of statement he expected from Jiraiya, not Idate.

"Yes Yakumo don't you want to come see the fights also, some of the competition for next will be participating and you might as well come see what they can do, who knows maybe you'll come up with a new idea for a genjutsu. Naruto said as he was walking toward the door, subtly was never his story suit but he hoped it was good enough to get Yakumo a way out also, after all they were teammates and who wants to hear accusations that you're dating someone you aren't? Yakumo quickly recognizing the favorite returned to her took the way out of the room also by accepting the invitation and walked out with her teammate.

Idate watched the retreating forms of his teammates and sighed, he wished he was able to participate in the chunin exam finals, as his teammates exited the room he sank back into the bed and waited for his brother to arrive.

**Exam stadium:**

Arriving at the exam stadium Naruto took his place standing in line with the other participants, he saw everyone their minus Dosu the sound ninja that defeated the Akimichi boy during the preliminaries. After listening to a speech made by the Hokage welcoming everyone to the tournament the proctor Hayate pulled out a piece of paper that appeared to be a bracket and explained the rules.

"The chunin exams will be held in four stages, the first stage everyone will fight, in the second stage everyone but the winner of the third match will partake in the fighting, in the third stage the winner of the first matches and the winner of the third match will compete in a battle to see who advances to the finals against whoever wins." Hayate explained as he showed them the paper with the names on it.

1st match: Naruto Hyuga versus Kankuro  
2nd match: Shikamaru Nara versus Temari  
3rd match: Rock Lee versus Gaara  
4th match: TenTen versus Dosu Kinuta  
5th match: Hinata Hyuga versus Neji Hyuga

Naruto mentally cursed when he saw the match ups as many terrible thoughts about the fifth match began to dance about in his head. _"figures I would have to fight four times if I'm going to win this thing, not only that but the fifth match, please Neji don't kill princess Hinata, I need to talk to him before his match starts."_

"Now will everyone except Kankuro and Naruto please proceed to the viewing balcony upstairs" Hayate announced to the others and soon the other candidates started to file out leaving only the painted sand ninja staring down the adopted Hyuga boy. "You may begin when ready" Hayate said.

As soon as the proctor started the match Naruto activated his byakugan and recapped what he knew about the ninja he was currently fighting. "_Okay so he uses puppets so that means he'll want to keep his distance as he probably isn't well versed in taijutsu."_ Naruto watched as he saw chakra threads attach to the bundle on Kankuro's backand pull the puppet free of its bindings. "_There isn't any reason for me to try to take control of his puppet while he is controlling it, no doubt his chakra threads would be stronger than mine would be with him being a puppet master, thus making my chakra threads ineffective." _Thought Naruto as he analyzed his opponent's technique before charging forward to see how close he could get.

Kankuro upon seeing the taijutsu freak charging him quickly had the crow puppet fire senbon needles at the blond boy while he jumped back into the tree line. Naruto upon seeing the projectiles elected to dodge and ran to cover in a section of the trees away from the puppeteer. Using the byakugan to quickly find him again he charged the location intent on ending the battle as quickly as possible, only for the sand ninja's puppet to appear in front of the puppeteer to protect him from the gentle fist palm thrust. The puppet than in retaliation to the attempt made on its controller raised its arm, were a blade came out, the puppet than proceeded to slash at Naruto with the newly revealed blade.

Jumping back into the safety of the trees once again Naruto began to formulate a plan. "_Getting to close to that puppet could prove to be a mistake it has several weapons hidden, as well as poison coated blades, if I'm going to win this fight I need to take that puppet out first."_ Naruto thought as he evaded another attempt on his body by Kankuro's puppet crow. Using the byakugan to locate both the puppet and the puppeteer Naruto had completed his plan and was prepared to put it into action.

Going through hand seals Ram-Snake-Tiger **Clone jutsu**

With his clone standing next to him Naruto located the crow puppet prepared to make his move. Withdrawing an explosive tag from the utility pouch on his waist and wrapping it around a kunai he hurled the knife at Kankuro.

Predictably Kankuro moved crow into position to take the kunai in his place. Naruto upon seeing the crow puppet and his kunai with the explosive tag wrapped around it on a collision course with one another began to go through another set of hand signs and focusing on the shadow of the kunai knife. Ram-Rat-Bird-Boar-Tiger **Shuriken shadow clone jutsu. (**Hey Minato used it in the move with his fly thunder God knives so why not with a normal Kunai)

Kankuro's eyes widened quite a bit when he saw the fifty or so kunai knives suddenly appear out of nowhere, but he also noticed that the knives didn't spread out far enough to overcome his crow puppet and make it to him.

Once the knives made contact with the puppet Naruto made the Ram seal and ignited the explosive notes on the kunai knives blowing the crow puppet into pieces, he used the explosion as cover to send the clone he created in a beeline straight at Kankuro while he skirted around the tree line to get into a different position.

Kankuro upon seeing "Naruto" Charging straight at him smirked to himself; the fool thought crow was finished hardly. Using his puppet master jutsu he reanimated crow's head revealed the hidden blade within crow's mouth he then proceeded to have the crow's head charge at the "Naruto" currently making a beeline toward him. Only for the crow's head to pass right through as if it were a…

"Clone but then were." Kankuro muttered as he began to look around.

"To late" Naruto said from his perch directly behind Kankuro already within striking distance and in a stance he had used once before, to the shock of almost the entire Hyuga clan minus Neji and Hinata, also shocking a great deal of other ninja who knew what the technique was. **Gentle fist art: Eight trigrams sixty-four palms **with that he unleashed a rain of blows on Kankuro that the sand ninja wouldn't likely forget anytime soon.

"Two palms" he announced and delivered them

"Four palms"

"Eight palms"

"Sixteen palms"

"Thirty-two palms"

"Sixty-four palms" Naruto finishes the attack, and notes the force of the attack moved himself and Kankuro into the main part of the examination area and out of the tree line. Naruto than looks down at his unconscious opponent feeling quite proud of himself, he had defeated his opponent without revealing too much of his skills yet also showing he was quite proficient at getting the job done, or so he hoped.

"Since Kankuro is unable to continue Naruto Hyuga is the winner" Hayate announced

**Kage booth**

Sitting in the Kage boot was the Third Hokage of the leaf and the Fourth Hokage of the sand, the latter of whom had just survived, albeit just barely, an encounter with Orochimaru of the Sannin, causing the Third to send Jiraiya out of the village to find out what his former student was up to making Jiraiya miss seeing his Godson compete in the tournament so it was safe to say the Hokage was having trouble feeling sympathy for the man. On top of that he had been bragging about how strong his children were and how well they were going to do, and he was sure one of them would win the entire thing. So to see Naruto hit the puppet using child of his with the eight trigrams was a dream come true for Sarutobi.

"That boy is rather impressive Lord Hokage what is his name again?" The Kazekage questioned

"Ah that's Naruto, he is quite skilled as far as genin go." The Hokage answered

"He showed a great analytical mind to be able to figure out a way to beat Kankuro not many genin could do that, I'm sure several chunin would have trouble doing it the boy must be a protégé if I've ever seen one." The Kazekage stated

Sarutobi wanted to sweat drop_, "of course someone would have to be the next Itachi Uchiha in order to get one over on one of his kids I suppose oh well little victories." _

**Stadium floor:**

"Shikamaru Nara and Temari please come down to the floor for your match." Hayate announced, Temari wasted no time in pulling her fan out, jumping on it and using it to glide down to the exam floor, Shikamaru meanwhile was busy thinking of a way to get out of partaking in the match when he was pushed in by an exuberant Rock Lee while accompanied by shouts about his youthfulness.

**Stands: **

Watching the match with some interest Naruto stood off by himself while he watched Neji and his teammates talk, well Lee talked Neji and TenTen mostly listened, Naruto was silently hoping that Neji wouldn't do anything rash in his match against Hinata. Turning to watch the match between the foreign beauty and the Nara boy it appeared to be very one sided the sand kunoichi would use her wind scythe jutsu and the Nara boy would run away it was shaping to be a rather uneventful match, watching the Nara boy try futilely to catch his opponent in his shadow jutsu, while she would just dance out of range and respond with a wind attack. Just as Naruto was prepared to name the foreigner the winner of the match when Shikamaru turned the tables on her using a flash bomb attached to his jacket which he threw into the air to extend the range of his shadow which he used to trap her.

**Stadium floor:**

Shikamaru had done it; he had outsmarted an opponent that had a fighting style totally opposite of his own and the crowd was currently cheering his name, he could hear Ino and his mother cheering above everyone else in the stadium, he saw Asuma sitting next to Kurenai in the stands and could only assume he was bragging about him. Oh well it was time to end this. Walking out to the middle of the floor with the Sand kunoichi currently under the influence of his **Shadow possession jutsu **he moved until they were facing each other and standing just a few feet apart and raised his hand.

"Okay I surrender." He stated in his typical bored tone.

As soon as he made his announcement the entire crowd immediately became silent, before they face faulted, and then began to boo the recently defeated genin for his concession, meanwhile Temari stood there baffled by her opponent's concession.

"What why did you give up?" She question slightly angered think it was because she was a woman he forfeited to save face with the general public.

"Tch, troublesome….. I gave for a few reasons, mainly because it would be too troublesome to continue on in this tournament." He stated in his utmost lazy fashion.

"What?" was all Temari could think of in respond.

"Troublesome blond….. Even if I won this match then I would have to fight Naruto next and I really don't want to get hit with that technique he used to flatten your teammate. Plus I'm low on chakra and it would just be to troublesome to continue." He stated as he release his shadow jutsu and began to walk back to the viewing box oblivious to the booing of the crowd.

**Kage's booth:**

Sarutobi was one of the few in the audience not subjugated to a face fault once the shadow user had announced his own defeat after his brilliant display of strategy, better than any he had seen save maybe his fathers, Orochimaru's and Itachi's, Shikamaru had the potential to be like any of the great protégés if it wasn't for the Nara laziness that was for sure.

"Brilliant strategy, strange to give up so close to the end, the laziness of the Nara clan is prominent even in their younger generations I suppose." The Kazekage stated.

"I believe you are right to an extent Lord Kazekage, but the Nara clan is known for having small reserves of chakra, it took a large amount of his chakra to catch your kunoichi, and he would have to fight Naruto next, a boy who has one of the largest chakra capacities I've ever seen." The Hokage attempted to enlighten the younger leader.

"I thought the Hyuga clan had relatively small reserves and focused on chakra control?" the Kazekage questioned.

"Your correct, but Naruto was adopted into the clan a long time ago, he is a most interesting case." The Hokage said to the brown haired Kage.

"I see, he sounds like an interesting young man." The Kazekage said, meanwhile he was thinking over everything he knew about the boy who had defeated his eldest son.

**Floor:**

Hayate deciding it was a good time to move on with the match called out for Gaara and Rock Lee. He was rewarded with Lee jumping out of the viewing bow screaming about youth, while Gaara calmly made his way down to the floor. Once they were both on the floor they began the fight.

**Stands:**

Now Naruto was a little peeved he was going to have to fight four times and it appeared that Dosu guy had not even shown up yet. Looking over to Neji he saw Neji had one of his rare smiles on his face and was talking quite actively with his female teammate, deciding now wasn't the best time Naruto turned his attention to the fight going on below, Rock Lee had not been able to get past Gaara's shield of sand just yet so he had taken to dropping his leg weights and was currently getting closer and closer to Gaara. Naruto mentally compared his speed to Lee's speed, Lee was faster but it wasn't such a great margin that he couldn't put his plan for taking care of Gaara into effect in case Lee failed. But currently occupying his mind were thoughts on how to beat the sand kunoichi, she was a long range fighter and she had seen his taijutsu capabilities so it wasn't like she would let him get close to her.

Turning his head he saw the current object of his thoughts enter the viewing box, before he felt the ground shudder and he turned his attention back to the stadium floor were Lee had just hit Gaara with an initial lotus. Apparently Gaara had exchanged himself with a sand clone and was currently pounding away at a weakened Lee until Gai called out to Lee giving him permission to do something, rather curious as to what bizarre technique Gai just gave Lee permission to use, so he activated his byakugan to see what was going on. What he saw was amazing Lee's body and chakra network was turbo charging so much so his skin turned red. After Lee was done powering up he attacked Gaara with an attack Naruto couldn't follow, and silently hoped never to be on the receiving end of the **reverse lotus**.

But in the end all of Lee's efforts were for naught as Gaara turned his goad to sand at the last second to save himself he than preceded to wrap Lee in sand and try to crush him to death. Only by timely interference by the exam proctor and Might Gai himself saved Lee's life.

**Kage's booth:**

"That Gaara is rather skilled to have survived not one, but two of the lotus techniques, and I'm also a bit surprised that Lee was able to perform them given their difficulty." The Hokage commented on the match they just witnessed. While the Kazekage just remained silent, hoping that the Shukaku vessel stayed in control during the matches

**Stands:**

Meanwhile in the stands Naruto was in shock, powerful techniques like those would have put him in the hospital, but Gaara found ways of using his sand to soften Lee's attacks, still he was amazed that Lee lost. "How did he Lee lose?" he murmured to himself, yet the others in the box answered.

"Ha, that's because nobody can beat Gaara, that kid was skilled, I'll give him that but Gaara can't be beat." Stated Temari rather confidently in what appeared to Naruto an attempt to get a rise out of the other genin.

"It was because Lee was training to fight you me and Hinata that's why Naruto." Neji also answered his adopted brother, not in the least put off by Temari's claims. "He worked the entire month with Gai-sensei on ways to counter the gentle fist style, so much so he didn't take into account the skills of the other competitors." Neji stated causing Temari to scoff in disagreement.

**Floor:**

"It seems that Dosu Kinuta has not show up for the exams, therefore TenTen is the winner by default." Hayate stated much to the dismay of TenTen who wanted to fight, and the rest of the crowd who wanted to see a fight. Hayate sensing the crowd's animosity decided it would be best if he moved on.

"Will Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga please come down to the floor?" Hayate announced.

**Stands:**

Neji saw Naruto coming his way, not wanting to put up with whatever Naruto was going to say, since it would more than likely be asking him to throw the match, or for him to take it easy on Hinata something he defiantly did not want to do. So Neji quickly made his way to the Floor.

In other parts of the stands there were many other shinobi wondering about the outcome of this match.

"_Hinata had better not lose to the branch house." _Thought the Head of the Hyuga clan

"_I hope she's ready for this Neji is a strong opponent, but I have prepared her well, she will do her best" _thought Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata's sensei

"_Neji will win, I just hope he doesn't take it too far, come on Neji don't be blinded by your anger toward Hiashi, Hinata has done nothing to you." _Were the raging concerns about the match that Naruto never got to voice because of Neji hurring out of the competitor's box.

"_I don't want to fight Neji." _Were the thoughts of Hinata.

"_I am fated to win this match, so I cannot lose especially to her." _Neji mused as he entered the stadium floor

"_This should be an interesting match indeed"_ Though the aging leader of the Leaf village about the blood feud about to be witnessed

**Floor: **

On the floor of the stadium Neji and Hinata just continued to stare at each other, the tension slowly building. Until Neji broke the silence.

"Forfit Hinata, just give up you know you cannot beat me." Neji stated.

"N..n..no brother I wont." Hinata shakily responded.

"Alright you may begin when ready." Hayate stated and moved out of the way.

"Before we do this Hinata withdraw now, you know you were never meant to be a ninja, you're too kind and gentle you seek harmony and allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Admit it you have no confidence, you find yourself feeling inferior to everyone else here, it would have been better for you to simply remain a genin, but to register for the chunin exams you need a team of three people, you never even wanted to take part in these exams, and after you completed the preliminaries you were pressured by _Lord _Hiashi and your sensei to continue into the tournament, and you couldn't bear to let them down could you?" Neji questioned.

"No your …w..wro….ong I …. I wa..nted to see if… if I cou..ld change." Hinata shakily stated

"Hinata you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuga's main branch, people can't change no matter how hard they try, they cannot rid themselves of their true nature, we are who we are Hinata, and we cannot change that. That is why there are elite and why there are outcasts, we can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training, but ultimately we are judged by what we cannot change, and what cannot be change must be endured, just as I must endure that you were born into the elite of our clan, while I was born into a lesser branch. And despite your brave words what you're really thinking is that you would like to run, run as far away from here as you can."

"N…no your wrong brother." Hinata stated. Once Hinata stated that Neji activated his byakugan and started to dissect her eye and facial movements.

**Stands:**

"What is Neji doing I've never seen him like this." TenTen stated slightly in shock that the boy she had a crush on was behaving in this manner.

"Count yourself lucky than." Naruto stated

That statement caught many people's interest in the box and soon Naruto felt everyone's eyes on him when TenTen moved to stand next to him. "What do you mean, why is Neji upset?" she questioned

"It's because of the traditions of the Hyuga clan, Neji was born into the side family of the clan, while Hinata was born into the main branch, Hinata is destined to become the next clan head, while Neji is little better than a servant to the main branch of the clan. Ask Neji about it if you really want to know it's his story not mine" Naruto stated impassively

"Wait Naruto what part of the Hyuga clan are you in the main or side branch, I guess the branch part because Neji doesn't hate you?" TenTen continued to question

"Neither, technically I was adopted by Hiashi, the head of the clan, but I grew up with Neji and I saw Hinata very little while I was growing up so I was treated more like a branch family member because I was only ever around the branch family unless Hiashi needed me for something." Naruto answered TenTen.

"That must have been awful." TenTen exclaimed

"No, actually it was a huge improvement over my old life, before the Hyuga clan took me in everyone acted like I didn't even exist, no one would acknowledge me, the Hyuga clan saved me for my loneliness and for that I am ever grateful." Naruto nostalgically stated

Meanwhile a certain sand ninja heard what Naruto said about the Hyuga clan accepting him and acknowledging him, Gaara started to feel a sort of connection to the adopted boy because even if it was for a lesser extent of time, he too knew the pain Gaara knew every day.

**Floor:**

Meanwhile Hinata had mustered up the courage to fight and activated her byakugan, both combatants took up similar stances and rushed forward to begin the exchange of dangerous blows, but to the audience it looked like a well choreographed dance with the occasional flare of the blue chakra shot from the palms of the combatants when one of their attacks was deflected.

Eventually Neji's superior skill in the Gentle fist shown through when he allowed a blow of Hinata's to go through, only to pull down her sleeve to reveal that he had plugged all of the chakra points on her arms, showing that he was indeed the superior gentle fist user.

"As I have said you were fated to lose this match the very moment I was chosen as your opponent. All your training is worthless when you are fated to lose." Neji stated as Hinata forfeited due to her no longer being able to use her techniques.

**Stands:**

The outcome of the battle shocked most of the audience, not the fact that Neji won was shocking, but the way in which he won, for even for a byakugan user to be able to see and pinpoint an opponent's chakra points during the heat of intense battle was nothing short of spectacular, a difficult feat considering there were few byakugan users who could do it, and all of them were jonin level, so to find a genin capable of doing it was astonishing. Naruto was even more shocked; he thought he was making great progress, but the shocking realization of Neji still outclassing him in the gentle fist style stung a bit, once he saw Hayate announce the winner and Neji began to walk back to the tunnel leading up to the contestants booth, he took off intent on meeting Neji alone and giving him a piece of his mind.

Meanwhile the leader of the Hyuga clan had similar thoughts going through his head. Turning to his youngest daughter Hanabi he spoke. "Hanabi I will be back soon stay with Tokuma, I'll be right back."

Hanabi heard her father and gave a nod of understanding with that Hiashi got up and began walking toward the contestant's booth, and withdrawing a scroll from his robes thinking of Neji and the hatred he displayed toward him gave him only one thought. "_It's time you knew the truth Neji."_

When Hiashi finally found Neji Naruto had just ran down the hallway so Hiashi quickly ducked around a corner and listened to what Naruto had to say before he himself had his talk with Neji, it wasn't very becoming of a clan head, but he was a ninja too.

**With Naruto and Neji**

Finding Neji walking back to the booth Naruto ran over to him and punched him square in the jaw catching Neji by surprise and sending him crashing to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Neji questioned Naruto all the while looking at him as though he had gone insane.

"What am I doing? What am I doing? What are you doing? Were supposed to protect the main family not kill them, and to do that to Hinata of all people all she wants is acknowledgement of other people and you couldn't give it to her? It took all the courage she had to fight you and you still mocked her for it come on Neji." Naruto ranted obviously appalled at his adopted brother, not aware of the audience they currently had.

Meanwhile Neji stood there looking impassively at Naruto from his position of the floor where Naruto had punched him.

"Neji what happened with your dad sucked and I won't deny that, but Hinata didn't do anything, she didn't have a choice in the matter, but did you ever consider that your dad might have loved his brother enough to go in his place?" Naruto who had seemed to have calmed down asked Neji.

When Neji remained silent Naruto continued. "I don't know how your father's and uncle's relationship was, but I do know this Neji, if someone demanded your death because all you had done was protect someone precious to you, than if I could I would gladly die in your place, did you ever consider that your father loved your uncle and he wanted to protect Hiashi from harm? Not everything revolves around the clan sometimes things are far simpler than that, Hinata loves you because you're her cousin no matter how badly you treat her that isn't going to change, just like your father loved Hiashi because he was his brother I don't think it mattered of they were main and side branches, they were brothers and I think that the bond we share with one another is far more profound than were our social standing is, just think about it Neji." Naruto stated and with that he turned and walked back toward the viewing booth and waited for the next match to be called.

Meanwhile Neji was just picking himself off the ground and thinking over everything that had just been said to him by his adopted brother when his uncle Hiashi appeared. "Neji I think it's time you learned the truth." He said to his beloved nephew.

.

.

A/N: another chapter done, I hope I am doing a decent job of developing relationships between characters, also need people to vote on who you want the pairing to be it won't be up for much, also Kazekage alive and kicking, anyways it's unlikely that I will be updating again until after Christmas.

Read and enjoy

Have a Merry Christmas everyone

GOD BLESSES!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto franchise

**Stands:**

Naruto reentered the contestants' booth to see the remaining chunin candidates minus Gaara staring at him a little strangely. He quickly shrugged it off and went to stand in the corner. After a few minutes Neji did not reappear in the contestants' booth Naruto began to worry about his adopted brother. Just as he was contemplating activating his byakugan and looking for the Hyuga protégé, Neji reentered the booth sporting blood shot eyes and a red splotch on his chin suspiciously in the shape of a fist.

Neji meanwhile had just had the most emotional hour of his life, first he finally gets to fight the main branch's heiress and defeat her, humiliating her just as the main family had been humiliating the branch families for decades, then his housemate and adopted brother punches him and tells him how his anger was misplaced and he needed to learn the entire truth before condemning Hinata, than Hiashi appears right as Naruto retreated back to the contestants booth and tells his the specifics of what happened with the Cloud village that night, and how his father made the choice he made freely because it would give him the freedom he so desperately wanted, than Hiashi shocked Neji to his very core by bowing to the young boy and apologizing to him for what happened. Just as Neji was thinking this entire incident over he felt someone shake his shoulder.

"Hey Neji you okay, you were spacing out there for a second, wait is something wrong because I didn't mean to hurt you." Naruto asked Neji upon seeing the faraway look on his pseudo-sibling's face.

Neji was shaken from his thoughts when hearing Naruto voice concern over him, and decided to ease his worrying. "No it wasn't you, Lord Hiashi talked to me in the hall after you left." He informed.

"What did he do to you, are you okay?" Naruto asked more worried than ever for Neji, he also noticed TenTen moved closer to Neji appearing ready to comfort the boy in the event the opportunity arouse.

"No, he….. apologized to me." Neji stated in a voice that insinuated that he didn't quite believe the statement to be true himself.

Most of the remaining candidates didn't understand the significance of such a statement, but Naruto for one was shell-shocked, in his many years living with the Hyuga clan he had seen Hiashi do many things, from reprimanding other members of the clan, even the ones older than himself, putting down his daughter for being weak and too kindhearted to be a ninja, to giving him advice on how he should go about things in his life and giving him the family he always wanted, but never once had he heard the Hyuga clan head apologize.

"You're joking right…. Right Neji?" Naruto asked unable to keep the doubt and surprise from his own voice, Neji never was one for jokes, but even he had his moments.

"No I am being serious; he apologized for my father's death and gave me my father's scroll." Neji stated and showed Naruto the rolled up scroll that recently came into his possession for good measure. Which only further served to leave Naruto amazed that Neji had been so fortunate to have the Hyuga leader apologize to him.

**Floor:**

"Will Naruto Hyuga and Temari please report to the stadium floor." Hayate announced, as soon as he made his announcement Temari whipped out her fan and jumped on it proceeding to glide down to the stadium floor, while Naruto just took the stairs down. When Naruto emerged from the tunnel he looked on to see Temari with her fan closed holding the metallic object perpendicular with the ground waiting for him to arrive.

"About time you showed up, scared?" Temari taunted her fellow blond, who in response to her verbal prodding just looked on impassively. This only served to give rise to a slight bit of anger in the pit of Temari's stomach.

Naruto eyed the girl in front of him and took up the signature Hyuga gentle fist taijutsu stance before activating his byakugan and speaking. "I must admit this battle with you will be most interesting as your particular fighting style is very different than the style I employ." Naruto stated in a passive tone as he continued to stare at the Sand kunoichi.

"Ha I'm not like my brother I won't let you get close enough to use your technique on me." Temari stated in a mocking tone of voice.

"You said something similar to the Nara boy, but if I remember correctly he only forfeited to you so he wouldn't have to face me, it seems brains do run rather thick in their family." Naruto stated in a monotonous voice to show the Sand kunoichi that the verbal play wasn't affecting him. Unfortunately it worked a little too well as one the sentence left his mouth Temari fully opened her fan and attacked. **Wind Scythe jutsu** she began her assault on the boy before Hayate announced the matches' start.

Naruto upon seeing the dangerous blades of wind rushing toward him promptly moved out of the way and ducked into the tree line. Naruto quickly ducked behind a tree and peered out over the side just as his opponent launched another wind attack with her fan. Ducking behind the tree and satisfied that he had a little breathing room he went over options. "_Another long range based ninja, well after my little display against the puppeteer I doubt she'll let me get close enough to use the gentle fist so what does that leave? Well I could use the shuriken shadow clone jutsu, but that would just get blow away by her jutsu and create a mess, the eight-trigrams air palm may or may not be blow away by her wind jutsu, but she doesn't know about it yet, so that gives me the edge I need all I need to do is wait for her to be occupied before I use it, so what to do."_ Naruto was contemplating behind a tree when another gust of razor sharp wind came and blew apart the tree he was hiding behind.

Jumping behind another tree Naruto went over what he had, _"let's see a coil of ninja wire, fifty shuriken, twenty-five kunai knives, twenty explosive tags, and five flash tags okay let's see how can I do this… of course"_ and with those thoughts he set of to finish his match. Just as Naruto was finishing his preparations the tree he was hiding behind blew to bits, so revising his plan he started making hand signs for the clone technique.

Temari upon blowing the tree the Hyuga was hiding behind smirked to herself and began to raise her fan for another assault when she saw a shuriken hurled directly at her, bringing her fan up to blow it away she smirked to herself, if that was the best he could do she had this in the bag. She spun quickly trying to locate her opponent before he had a chance to get close to her and use his technique before she heard a voice.

"Impressive, manipulating wind to that level is a chunin level skill, I'm impressed not many people learn elemental manipulation until there chunin you must be talented, and on top of it you haven't even moved from your original position, are you sure that's wise a stationary target is a lot easier to hit than a moving one?" Naruto complemented than questioned the kunoichi.

"Huh you haven't given me a reason to move yet boy." Temari bit back, trying to regain some composure, not used to being complemented. As soon as she responded to her opponent Temari launched another attack.

**Wind scythe jutsu **the blades of wind closed in on her target and she allowed herself a satisfied smirk of victory, that smirk quickly vanished when she saw the blades pass through him _"Damnit it's a clone, he got me with the same trick." _her thoughts were interrupted by a whizzing sound coming from behind her Temari as she spun and saw close to twenty shuriken closing in on her, she gritted her teeth remembering the blonde had a technique that allowed him multiply the amount of projectiles he threw she saw her only option to avoid being hit was to blow them away. Raising her fan she unleashed a gust of wind to knock the throwing stars off their intended trajectory.

Meanwhile Naruto was hiding in an area off to Temari's side, smirking to himself that the trap he set had gone off without a hitch and fired off the shuriken. He prepared his attack and waited for her to swing her fan, there it was she swung it. Naruto unleashed his jutsu as soon as Temari swung her battle fan.

**Gentle fist art: Eight trigrams air palm** Naruto unleashed the Hyuga clan's long range attack and aimed it at Temari's side, the attack struck just as she was recovering from her initial gust of wind and hit her center mass causing a good deal of damage and knocking her off her feet. Naruto upon seeing his opponent fall to the ground immediately rushed into the open and toward the downed kunoichi to finish the match.

Naruto covered the ground quickly, far quicker than most had anticipated, meanwhile Temari only made it to a kneeling position before the immense pain in her side overtook her and she clutched it, "_He used a long range version of the attack he used on Kankuro? I didn't prepare for that and he didn't show me until he used it against me that time, this guy's good." _Thought Temari as she felt a blade placed against the nape of her neck.

"I suggest forfeiting, you put up a good fight but it's over." Naruto suggested sternly to the downed Sand ninja.

Sighing in disappointment Temari raised her hand gingerly from her kneeling position, all the while being mindful of her damaged side. "Proctor I forfit the match." She announced in a clear voice that betrayed the amount of pain she was in. Once the match was called in his favor Naruto put his kunai away, and offered a hand to the downed sand ninja.

**Kage booth:**

"Quite remarkable don't you think Lord Kazekage for a taijutsu specializes to be able to best a long range specialist?" questioned the elder leader with a hint of smugness.

"As I said before that boy is truly something special, to have beaten both Kankuro and no Temari he surely should become a chunin in your shinobi forces should he not Lord Hokage?" The Kazekage responded sounding more and more down with every victory Naruto had accomplished. Which quite pleased the Kazekage, if a leaf shinobi was crowned champion than it would no doubt make the leaf look even stronger.

**Stands:**

Naruto entered the viewing area feeling anxious, he didn't know how to describe it, but his upcoming match with the container from the sand village was stirring something inside of him. Glancing over at the boy he couldn't contain a shudder of excitement at the possibility of defeating the other jinchuriki and moving into the final match. Repressing those feelings for a moment, he turned his view to the arena floor where Neji and TenTen were squaring off.

As Naruto watched Neji and TenTen's battle became very interesting very quickly when TenTen launched a massive barrage of weapons at Neji, all the bystanders looked on expecting Neji to be sliced to bits by the sheer mass of weapons TenTen threw at Neji that was until Neji showed everyone the Hyuga ultimate defense, **Rotation**. The battle continued like this for a short time, TenTen would hurl her weapons at Neji, just for him to either dodge them, or to use his **Rotation **to avoid any kind of damage. TenTen quickly ran out of weapons. Once that happened the battle didn't last long as Neji rushed her and overpowered her in close range combat.

"Winner Neji Hyuga" Hayate announced to the audience as they cheered for the victor of the match as Neji moved to help TenTen and the two made their way back into the stands.

Naruto looked down at the ring and smiled, looks like Neji made it to the finals, now all he had to do was bet Gaara, and he would get to square off against Neji in the finals just like he wanted to.

**Floor:**

"Will Naruto Hyuga and Gaara please report to the floor." Hayate announced to the stadium, once he did Gaara and Naruto both turned to walk out of the contestant's booth and made their way to the stadium floor.

Naruto stood across from Gaara and locked eyes with the foreigner, he slid into his gentle fist stance as Gaara crossed his arms, the pressure of the sand within the gourd blew the cork off the sand ninja's gourd and sand began to leak out. Hayate sensing the rising tension between the two combatants quickly raised his hand up. "You may begin."

"Mother will have your blood Naruto Hyuga." Gaara stated as sand began to rush forward toward Naruto.

Naruto activated his byakugan and was pleased to see that Gaara had not changed his technique since he last saw it in action; he knew it was unlikely that he would what with Gaara being only a genin, maybe chunin level shinobi but still. "_Okay_ _so his technique for controlling sand hasn't changed, he runs his chakra through the sand creating a chakra system within the sand, similar to the chakra system within our own bodies that's why he has so much control over the sand, that means my idea should work."_Naruto though and smirked to himself as the sand came within range, he, to the great shock of all the onlookers, instead of moving out of the way he pulled his hand back and delivered a palm thrust to the center of one of the chakra cannels that ran through the mass of sand Gaara was controlling, effectively cutting of chakra flow to the forward part of the sand mass, causing it to fall to the ground.

**Kage booth: **

The Kazekage was in shock, the Sand's ultimate defense was getting picked apart, by a mere genin he wasn't quite sure what was going on, one second Gaara's sand is closing in on the Hyuga that had defeated both his children, and the next thing anyone knew the boy had somehow stopped Gaara's san, sure Gaara's sand had been stopped before, but only by jonin level ninja here was a boy who was chunin level at best and he stopped it dead in its tracks, either this boy is something special, or the Leaf just has a higher quality of ninja the Kazekage concluded.

Meanwhile the Hokage sat off to the side watching the Kazekage's facial reactions to Naruto and Gaara's match so far with a cheesy grin on his face; this was one of the best parts of the job, watching foreign kage drool over his ninja. Especially after the Kazekage was so sure of his village's shinobi winning.

"Quite impressive isn't he Lord Kazekage?" The Hokage stated more than questioned just to see what kind of reaction he would get out of the foreign leader.

"Yes quite." Was his reply but the Hokage could tell the Kazekage was both impressed and a little dissatisfied with the events of the match.

**Floor:**

Naruto quickly spun on his feet and threw two more palm thrusts at the sand Gaara sent after him, he was disabling the sand, but Gaara was able to 'reattach' the lost sand in a sense by linking to it with his chakra infused sand and reconnecting the chakra flow, it was growing to be a pain in Naruto's side that was for sure, but all he had to do was get the timing down to where he could get close enough to use the gentle fist on Gaara directly, his sand armor wouldn't be able to stop the gentle fist , so all he had to do was get close.

Jumping back Naruto withdrew a kunai from his holster and tied an explosive note to it, sure it was an old trick but Gaara seemed to be a one trick pony, so hopefully he didn't need may to get to him. Naruto launched the kunai with the explosive note on it toward Gaara and began weaving hand signs.

Ram-Rat-Bird-Boar-Tiger **Shuriken shadow clone jutsu**

Gaara immediately stopped his offensive assault the white eyed blonde boy and pulled his and around him in a barrier like wall to defend against the fifty or so kunai knives that were now flying at Gaara. The kunai impacted the sand wall and sunk in a couple inches deep, it started to lower and as soon as Gaara lowered the wall below eye level he was greeted to the sight of Naruto throwing another kunai, which caused Gaara to immediately raise his wall again. Once Naruto saw the wall going back up he smirked to himself once again and started doing hand signs.

Ram-Rat-Bird-Boar-Tiger **Shuriken shadow clone jutsu**

Once he completed that sequence of hand signs fifty more kunai with explosive notes appeared and imbedded themselves into Gaara's shield of sand. Naruto seeing his opportunity began rushing forward at a breakneck speed and during his run formed the Ram hand sign detonating the hundred or so explosive notes that were attached to the kunai imbedded into the sand wall, causing a massive explosion of sand, the explosion threw Gaara backwards and made the sent his sand flying in different directions, once the explosion passed the sand began squirming back to Gaara, Naruto saw this and had to hurry rushing forward, he realized there would be no time for his sixty-four palm attack so he rained a barrage of normal gentle fist attacks down on the jinchuriki, Naruto in all managed to land fifteen blows before he found himself in a bit of a bind, Gaara was on the ground in pain with a crazed look on his face.

Naruto had just launched a successful assault on the container and he felt that the battle was over, until he saw it with his byakugan, the yellow chakra within Gaara, it was spreading, sand floated around him and started to coat him in a way that looked like a twisted form of his sand armor jutsu. One thing was for sure though, whatever this transformation was, it was bad news for Naruto.

**Kage booth:**

Now if Naruto was nervous the Kazekage was as frightened as a new puppy lost in a strange place. Bringing a jinchuriki to a foreign ally's chunin selection exam was not a good thing, having that jinchuriki transform in front of a stadium full of people that was even worse.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you brought a jinchuriki to the chunin exams?" Sarutobi questioned with a noticeable edge in his voice.

"It wasn't my original idea, but now isn't the time to argue, I can restrain him if you like." The fourth Kazekage defended.

"No, let the match continue we will step in only to prevent a death." Sarutobi stated. "_Okay Naruto show me what Jiraiya taught you."_

**Floor**

Naruto was worried now the Gentle fist might work, but every time he got close to Gaara in his new transformed mode he was struck hard with his sand shuriken attack. Now he was running out of ideas. Meanwhile he could also hear the panic in the crowd, civilians mostly rushing out and screaming. He could use the technique Jiraiya taught him to deal with Jinchuriki, but it was unlikely that the technique would work though all the sand armor Gaara had acquired, he would need to weaken the armor one Gaara to use it. Looking over Gaara's body he found what he thought to be a weak spot for Gaara, taking out a kunai and explosive note he wrapped the note around the knife and took off toward Gaara. He weaved around Gaara's attack and got behind him he relocated the weak spot in Gaara's armor and aimed for it. SQUELSH, the knife plunged right into the base of the tail, meanwhile the entire stadium had gone dead quite at Naruto's latest attack, no noise broke the silence of the stadium until.

"YOSH MOST YOUTHFUL RIVAL THAT LOOKS A LOT LIKE YOUR TECHNIQUE." A voice yelled from the stadium audience

The second the yell came from the audience Naruto was promptly wacked from his compromising position behind Gaara, once he felt he was a safe distance away he detonated the explosive note, the resulting explosion causing Gaara's sand armor to thin and start to slide off of him. Gaara was shaken from the blast and had to use a tree as a leaning post to prevent himself from falling, Naruto seeing his only chance to bring this battle to a speedy conclusion quickly drew another kunai and made shallow cuts on his right hand. "_I really need to master this jutsu so I don't have to actually draw the symbols."_ He thought as he drew the kanji for metal, wood, water, fire and earth into the tips of each of his fingers once that was complete he focused chakra to the tips of the extremities he made the cuts on and they began to light up, each finger tip showing the symbol he just carved into it. Gaara had almost recovered when Naruto had rushed forward and, using his byakugan to target the largest source of yellow chakra within Gaara, assuming it was his seal, slammed his fingers down on the area.

**Five pronged seal**

As soon as the jutsu made contact with Gaara the sand surrounding him feel away, and suddenly Naruto felt a weight on top of him, it appeared that Gaara had passed out from the seal he place on him, pulling his bleeding hand back to him, and supporting the currently unconscious foreign jinchuriki with his other hand he smirked to himself, he did it, he took down Gaara and used the technique Jiraiya had been teaching him for three weeks successfully, sure he needed a little work to do the technique without having to cut himself, but that could be done in time, besides it wasn't like he had another host lining up to fight him.

"Winner of the match Naruto Hyuga, we will have a twenty minute intermission before the final match." Hayate announced as medics came to take the unconscious sand ninja away and Naruto began to walk off the floor.

**Kage booth:**

Sarutobi was quite impressed with Naruto, using the five pronged seal was quite a feat, and that had confirmed that Jiraiya had taught the boy during the one month break between tests, only four people in the world knew the five pronged seal, himself being one and his students, the Sannin being the other, now Naruto could be added to that list as well. He looked over to the Kazekage and remembered that he had unfinished business with him. "So do you mind telling me why you brought a jinchuriki to our chunin exam?" he questioned the Kazekage

The Kazekage for his part just looked back and weighed his options none of them really good he decided to go with the truth. "Well you see….."

**Floor:**

Twenty minutes quickly passed and Naruto and Neji were now squaring off against each other in the final round of the exam. Naruto was feeling rather exhausted, he had just fought three matches and the last one was with a rather tough genin, still a genin maybe chunin level ninja, but a tough one, while Neji like always didn't have a speck of dirt on him. Both shifted into the gentle fist stance and charged forward. Trading blows back and forth, the display Neji and Naruto put on was far more advanced and entertaining that the earlier bout Neji had with Hinata, as both boys where more skilled, Neji was still the greater gentle fist fighter as he proved by passing a palm thrust through Naruto's guard and knocking him onto the ground.

Naruto picked himself off the ground and looked at Neji his gentle fist approach wasn't working, sure he had gotten faster in the month before the exam, but so had Neji, deciding on a different approach Naruto took a stance that the crowd was starting to get used to seeing. What shocked them though was when Neji mirrored Naruto's stance.

**Gentle fist art: eight-trigrams sixty-four palms **

**Gentle fist art: eight-trigrams sixty-four palms **

Both boys rushed forward and delivered the blows matching each other blow for blow, and in the end when they separated they both remained on their feet, both their hands aching from the chakra damage of both delivering and receiving the palm thrusts in the chakra points in the hands. But Naruto was determined he took up his stance again, and Neji mirrored it, but then the strangest thing happened to Naruto, Neji adjusted his stance.

**Gentle fist art: eight-trigrams sixty-four palms **

**Gentle fist art: eight-trigrams one hundred twenty eight palms**

With that they both moved forward but Naruto was panicking, he didn't know what to do if Neji could really deal that many blows he was in trouble, big trouble, they meet and began to deal blows, Naruto's attacks stopped at sixty four, while Neji continued and that was when Naruto realized he still didn't quite have the mastery over the Hyuga style Neji did, after Neji was done with his attacks and Naruto landed on his back, he looked up his vision a bit hazy but he did manage to lock eyes with Neji. Neji upon seeing Naruto lock eyes with him returned his look. Naruto started at Neji for a second before he wearily smiled a bright smile at Neji and gave him a thumbs up, before the darkness consumed him and he lost consciousness.

**A/n**: Sorry this chapter took forever to write, but I haven't been in a writing mood lately, and it was really hard to write. So Naruto beat the sand siblings only to lose to Neji in the finals. I know a lot of people aren't going to like Neji beating him, but that's the way I saw it in my head months ago, I always liked Neji as a character and don't like the bashing he gets in a lot of fictions he deserves his moment in the sun. Finally I got out of the boring cliché improved Naruto does the chunin exams bit. As you might have noticed, no invasion, it's too over used and no touchy feely moment with Gaara. Also about the five elements (pronged) seal as I said before I watched the English dubbed tv anime and that is the name of jutsu I will be using, Orochimaru did say something about only the Sannin and their teacher being the only ninja to know the five pronged seal in one of the anime episodes I saw and that is what I'm going off of.

Also this is last chapter to vote on Naruto's love interest, poll is closing next update.

Read and enjoy

GOD BLESS!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

Disclaimer: I do not own or benefit from the Naruto franchise

The sun was currently just peaking over the tree line, no civilians had awoken yet to crowd the streets of the leaf village at this early hour, but the same could not be said for a pair of white eyed boys. Naruto was currently standing next to Neji on a viewing platform overlooking the village. It had been a week since the chunin exam finals and he along with Neji had been eagerly awaiting the results of the chunin selection exam's final test to see who would advance in rank and become a chunin, the foreigners that had flooded to the village for the tournament had since left the village, Naruto liked to think that a sense of normalcy had returned.

"So I understand Lee will be released from the hospital soon." Naruto stated to Neji attempting to make conversation.

"That is correct opening the gates took quite a toll on his body, he is being released in two days but won't be able to start training for another couple weeks." Neji replied in an even voice

"At least no permanent damage was done; I hope your sensei informed him of the dangers of using a technique like that." Naruto told Neji as they watched a couple of Inuzuka clan member walk their dog across the street from the viewing platform they were currently standing on.

"How did TenTen take you defeating her in your match during the tournament?" Naruto questioned Neji with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Not well, she was rather set on defeating me; she wasn't expecting me to use the **Rotation.**" Neji responded to Naruto's question

"Well to be fair, nobody expected anyone but Hiashi to even know that technique, you shocked us all Neji, that's what two techniques of the main family's that you have mastered?" Naruto responded to Neji feeling pride for his pseudo sibling.

"Yes it is, tell me how goes your training with Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Neji asked switching off what was without a doubt going to become an uncomfortable subject.

"Interesting to say the least, the man has a great deal of knowledge but would rather spy on women in the hot springs than he would instruct me, but he is a rather amazing teacher if I can get him focused, he also tries to get me to use the byakugan to spy on women, no matter how many times I explain to him the byakugan doesn't work that way." Naruto stated to Neji

"That's what many people don't realize about the Hyuga clan and why so many kunoichi are wary around member of our clan." Neji elaborated "They don't realize that when activated the byakugan sees through their skin straight to the muscle and bone, also it shows us the chakra system, but never can we use the byakugan to see women in the nude." Neji finished his explanation

"You don't have to tell me, I already know this tell it to Jiraiya he's the one who's convinced that the byakugan can be used as a tool to peep on women in the bath, and the woman around the bath house are rather cruel to me also are under that same misconception." Naruto told Neji

"Hn that's one of the reasons we were taught to project the attitude we project Naruto, if we all acted like the Inuzuka clan does than the whole village would accuse us of being nothing more than mere perverts. Projecting a stoic personality keeps them from making that accusation too freely." Neji finished

Naruto looked out at the sun to see it had risen completely over the peaks of the trees and was now in full view; it was time for him to go, he had promised Idate that he would check him out of the hospital today. With a briefly muttered goodbye to Neji Naruto began walking toward the hospital to retrieve his teammate.

**Hospital:**

Naruto arrived at the hospital and approached the receptionist. "Hello I'm here to fill out the required paperwork for Idate Morino's release from the hospital." He stated in a neutral voice ignoring the glare the receptionist was sending his way. The receptionist shot one more glare his way before she began flipping though folders to locate the paperwork for the Hyuga boy to fill out so he could retrieve his teammate from the hospital, she quickly found them and handed them with disdain to Naruto.

Naruto took the release forms from the woman and moved away from the receptionist's desk to sit down and fill out the paperwork. He moved through it slowly making sure to dot all the I's and cross all the T's so there was nothing they could do to hold Idate in the hospital for any longer. Once he completed his task he handed in the paperwork to the receptionist and headed toward Idate's room so he could retrieve his teammate, weaving through the hallways he quickly found the room Idate was in and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." he heard Idate yell though the door.

Naruto entered the room to see Idate sitting on the edge of the bed with a backpack resting in his lap, from one glance Naruto could tell the boy had been awaiting his arrival so he could be checked out.

"What took you so long?" Idate questioned as he grabbed a set of crutches leaning against the wall next to his bed, and after tucking them under his arms began to walk toward the door.

"Sorry, they had a lot of paperwork, they made me fill out liability forms for you and everything, so don't get hurt when we leave, otherwise I'm responsible" Naruto stated as he grabbed Idate's backpack and slung it over his shoulder and began to walk toward the door with his teammate in tow.

**Morino home:**

Naruto escorted his teammate to the Morino residence, and upon knocking on the door and nobody answering Naruto opened the door and led his recently released teammate into the residence where he would be spending the rest of his recovery time at. Once the door was open Idate hobbled past Naruto and into the house, once inside he turned toward his escort and spoke.

"Hey Naruto thanks for getting me out of the hospital, with my brother gone on a mission for a couple weeks I don't think I could've waited for him to get back to check me out of the hospital." Idate thanked his teammate

"It was no problem that's what teammates do for each other, I'll come by later this week to see if there's anything you need but I need to head off I promised Yakumo I would help her train today and it wouldn't look good for me to be late." He stated and waved a farewell to his injured teammate as he took off toward training ground six so he could keep his appointment with the female of his team.

**Training ground six:****  
**Ten minutes later

Naruto arrived to see Yakumo standing on the pond located on the training field for ninja to use to practice water techniques, and the water walking chakra control exercise. It appeared the Kurama heiress was killing time practicing her chakra control while she was waiting for him to arrive.

Detecting Naruto's presence, as he was making no real attempt to hide from her, Yakumo looked at the white eyed boy from her position atop the pond and gave him a small, but sincere smile before she spoke. "Good morning Naruto, right on time as always. Are we ready to begin I need some help still on my avoidance training?" she asked her blond teammate.

"Morning Yakumo, yes I'm ready do you have a preference on taijutsu or ranged weapons or do you not care which one I start with?" He questioned his teammate.

"Taijutsu please, if I can get away from you then there will be many people that I won't be able escape from." She stated as she walked off the water's surface and readied herself. Naruto also approached his pale brown haired teammate. Waiting for her signal to show she was ready, and then receiving it he began to throw a barrage of attacks at the girl, taking it slow and working his way up.

Since the chunin selection exam ended Yakumo had approached Naruto and asked for his help in helping her increase her avoidance ability, he already knew she had great genjutsu, better than most chunin did, but they were near useless to her if she couldn't cast them, as TenTen had proven to her during the chunin exam. As a team they were very formidable, Naruto and Idate kept attackers away, while Yakumo incapacitated them with her genjutsu, but as individual units only Naruto was a formidable opponent, as was proven in the chunin exams. So Naruto had been helping the Kurama heiress with her evasion and avoidance over the past week to improve her combat readiness. He still thought the way the test was conducted was unfair, since the Leaf always preached about teamwork yet the ultimate deciding factor was a one on one duel seemed unusual to Naruto, but who was he to question the Hokage.

As the two were training a cat masked ANBU with long purple hair appeared at their training ground and watched the two. Yugao Uzuki nineteen years old and recently inducted into the ANBU ranks watched the two of them for a few moments; to her trained eye it was obvious that Naruto was holding back, watching the container during the chunin selection tournament, that much was obvious he was allowing the frail girl a chance to avoid the attacks, most likely to increase her avoidance abilities if Yugao was to guess as most kunoichi didn't fight close range on account of being outclassed by their male counterparts in terms of physical abilities. But Yugao didn't come here to watch the two of them train, no she came here to deliver a message to the Hyuga boy from the Hokage. Stepping forward and clearing her throat as a means to announce herself to the others in the clearing she moved toward them.

Naruto had been sparring with his byakugan activated let out a breath he had been holding when the new presence in the training field finally announced itself, turning out to be an ANBU, it was strange he thought the ANBU would have done a better job hiding, but then he figured that since they weren't hostile anyway she had no real reason to be hiding on top of that, only rookies get stuck with messenger duty, regardless of the organization when he was a new genin he was always running messages to different people, so he figured the ANBU program was no different and figured the woman in front of him was a rookie ANBU, bowing to the agent as to signal the acknowledgment of her superior rank, all ANBU being equal to special jonin when on duty he spoke.

"Is there something I can assist you with miss?" he questioned the purple haired cat masked woman.

Yugao looked at Naruto than began to rummage through her pouches for a moment, locating the item she was searching for she withdrew a scroll and in one fluid motion presented it to Naruto.

"Naruto Hyuga I was given instructions to present this message to you from the Hokage himself." She spoke to him in her best 'professional' voice.

Naruto upon hearing the statement of the ANBU agent reached forward and took the scroll from the ANBU operative. "Thank you ma'am for delivering this, I hope we weren't too much of an inconvenience to find." Naruto thanked her in true Hyuga manner demonstrating that he retained his lessons in educate.

The ANBU for her part looked at the boy and smiled at him behind her mask, not that he could see it, still it was nice to be thanked for some of the inconveniences the ANBU have to suffer through. "It was no problem; I'll let you get back to your training now." She replied and then made the Ram seal. **Teleportation jutsu **and once she did that the ANBU was gone.

Naruto after watching the ANBU disappear in a puff of smoke before he looked down at the scroll in his hand, it wasn't very large, therefore it was probably a message, and not a storage scroll, still he wondered what it could be if it came from the Hokage himself. Deciding that he wasn't going to get anything done by staring at the scroll he reached down with semi-shaky hands and began to unravel it. As he predicted it wasn't a very large scroll as it had a message written on it.

Yakumo watched in silence while all this was going on, and was getting rather impatient, first the ANBU shows up and gives him the scroll, that didn't really annoy her but she was slowly getting annoyed with her teammate when he was staring at the scroll, just as she was about to tell him to open it he finally opened it of his own free will, than he started reading it, and damned if her curiosity wasn't peaked.

"So what's it say?" Yakumo called out to her teammate as she started walking closer to him.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat, not really trusting his voice at the moment, but brimming with pride, he took a moment to compose himself before he turned to Yakumo to see curiosity written all over her face, he gave a rather large smile and handed her the letter the ANBU had just given him while also exclaiming to her the message on it. "I'm gonna be promoted!"

Yakumo snatched the letter from his hand with gusto and after hearing her teammate's exclamation went wide eyed and started speed reading the leader, once she read over the part where it said he would be promoted she also couldn't resist giving an uncharacteristically big smile to the blond taijutsu expert and threw her arms around him in an embrace. "Congratulations Naruto I knew you could do it." She said to him as she squeezed him with all her might in the hug she initiated to show how proud she was of her teammate.

"Thanks Yakumo" Naruto said to the pale Kurama heiress as he relaxed into her hug after finding a great deal of comfort in it, and then awkwardly returned it.

**Hyuga Compound****  
**After dark

Naruto was now walking the halls of the main house of the Hyuga compound with a purpose, to find Hiashi Hyuga, it seemed like he had been doing that more and more recently he thought to himself and he turned another corner. "_He wasn't in his office, dining hall or the training ground so where could he be?"_ Naruto questioned to himself as he continued to navigate the hallways until he stood in front of the doors to the Hyuga clan library, opening the door he entered and looked around, and finally his self imposed quest of locating the Hyuga head was complete as he saw Hiashi look up from a book he had been reading and gave him a slight inclination of the head as acknowledgment.

Naruto approached Hiashi at a slower pace than he had been traveling the halls, giving himself a final few moments to think over the wording of what he was going to ask the Hyuga head, sadly for Naruto the feet between Hiashi and himself melted rather quickly and soon he was standing in front of the clan head, bowing to his superior Naruto reached into his pouch for the letter and withdrew it and began his speech while handing the letter he received earlier today to Hiashi.

"Lord Hiashi this is a letter that was given to me by the Hokage stating that I was to be promoted to chunin rank, in three days there will be a ceremony on the Hokage's balcony overlooking the village where myself and the other candidates that were chosen to be promoted will be presented with our new chunin gear and rank. This ceremony requires that the genin being promoted have someone stand with them on the balcony to present them with the scroll containing there new gear before the Hokage himself congratulates them, most of the time a sensei is selected but as I had no acting sensei as a genin I was wondering if you would do me the honor of presenting me with my rank?" Naruto asked Hiashi nervously as the Hyuga noble read over the letter Naruto handed him.

Hiashi was currently think the entire thing through, as clan head he would have to attend the ceremony anyhow, like all the other clan heads, just to see who was being promoted. Also if he remembered correctly Neji was also being promoted. Being the only clan head on the balcony while two members of his clan where being promoted would no doubt show the strength of his clan, plus it would be more comfortable to be on the balcony with the promoted candidates and their sensei's, than it would to be in the crowd of people below looking up at them, also Naruto had been working very hard since he adopted him into the clan, it was the least he could do for him, with all those thoughts in mind Hiashi came to his decision, looking at Naruto who was not even making an attempt to hide the anxiousness from his face Hiashi delivered his answer.

"It would be an honor Naruto to present you with your rank, congratulations and thank you for thinking of me." Hiashi stated while giving Naruto a small smile, just a small curl of the corner of the lips, but to Naruto it spoke volumes of just how proud Hiashi was of him, bowing Naruto thanked the Hyuga lord and turned on his heels and left the library feeling rather proud of himself.

**Hokage Balcony:****  
**Three days later

It had been three days since Naruto had talked to the Hyuga head and had him agree to present him with his rank. Naruto was currently waiting in a room adjacent to the balcony with the other two soon to be chunin, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Both the Hyuga boys where wearing white robes with the Hyuga clan symbol on the backs of them. Shikamaru looked for all the world like he just got out of bed, wearing his typical ninja gear and staring out the window with a bored expression on his face. Naruto moved to sit next to Neji on one of the large couches and initiated a conversation.

"I didn't expect you to wear the Hyuga robes to this event what changed your mind?" Naruto questioned his surrogate brother.

Neji turned his gaze to Naruto and answered his question. "Several things, first after reading my father's letter I figured he wouldn't want me to be mad at the clan all the time, also to show our heritage the Hyuga clan has a proud and rich heritage in the ninja world and I want to be a part of that, and last but certainly not least, Gai-sensei wanted me to wear a spandex suit during the ceremony, and I used this as an excuse why I couldn't wear it." Neji finished with a little shiver as he thought about the green eyesore that his sensei always tried to persuade them to wear.

Very soon the signal was given for the three soon to be chunin to walk out onto the balcony to be presented with their rank, Naruto being the first one to be called simply because of the organization of the names alphabetically. They lined up at the door leading to the viewing balcony and waited for their name to be called with Naruto standing in front and Shikamaru standing in the back. They didn't have to wait long as the aged voice of the Hokage finished his speech to the gathered crowd below and called the first name.

"Please help me welcome Naruto Hyuga to his new station as a chunin of the Leaf." Naruto heard the aged Hokage's voice call out, once he did he walked onto the balcony to be met with a mixed reaction of booing and cheering from the crowd. He walked across the balcony to Hiashi who was a strange sight to take in as he was standing there in the standard jonin uniform (_blue shinobi sandals complete with taped ankles, black pants, black long sleeve shirt with Uzumaki swirl on the shoulders, green flak jacket with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, and the Leaf village headband on his head) _instead of his clan robes and even though Hiashi was dressed in the standard uniform and looked as if he was about to go to war he still held himself with all the grace and dignity of one would expect of the Hyuga clan. Once he reached Hiashi, Hiashi reached out and presented Naruto with a storage scroll containing the standard issued items a chunin is to receive. Once Naruto received the scroll from his clan head he bowed to Hiashi and then turned on his heels and walked over to the Hokage and bowed to his leader.

Sarutobi smiled at seeing Naruto, he was quite proud of the boy for becoming a chunin on his first attempt at the exam, he was only sad that Jiraiya wasn't in the village to present his rank to him. When Naruto reached him and bowed Sarutobi took a scroll from within the folds of his robes of office and handed it to the young blond, while offering him a grandfatherly smile.

"Congratulations Naruto I'm proud of you." He told the boy who returned his smile and responded.

"Thank you Lord Hokage I hope to continue to make you proud." He stated in a rather confident voice and finished the walk to go stand on the other side of the Hokage and to watch the rest of the ceremony.

As the ceremony continued Hiashi couldn't have been more pleased not only was he the only clan head on the stage, minus the Sarutobi clan head who happened to be the Third Hokage, but also two of the three people being promoted belonged to his clan, and Naruto and Neji both wore their clan robes. He could already feel the demand of Hyuga shinobi rising.

Meanwhile down in the crowd one genjutsu expert Kurenai Yuhi was rather upset about the results of the chunin exams, not only did the brat who called her a failure get promoted, the stuck up Hyuga boy who shattered Hinata's already fragile confidence was also getting promoted. She was so lost in musing she didn't notice she bumped into someone as she was navigating the crowd.

"Ohh sorry, didn't mean to run into you." She promptly apologized only to look down and feel tension flood the air in between her and the person she had just bumped into, her former student Yakumo Kurama.

"Kurenai" Yakumo greeted though Kurenai could hear the contempt in the pale girls voice.

"Yakumo, what are you doing here?" questioned Kurenai frowning slightly at the lack of sensei being added to her name, not that it was unexpected, but it was still hurtful.

"If you must know I came here to watch the ceremony, my teammate's being promoted. I'm sure you know the one." Yakumo spoke with no small amount of venom in her voice as she locked her gaze on her former mentor. The tension between the two rose to an all time high, and the two feuding women were unaware of the proceedings of the ceremony while their stare off was in effect. Just as it seemed the battle of eyes between the two would never end, Yakumo felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, startling her a bit and breaking Kurenai and Yakumo out of their tension fill world and bringing them back to reality. Kurenai followed the hand on Yakumo's shoulder back to its origin and Yakumo turned to look at who had broken the tension between the former teacher and student, which is how she came to stare directly into the white eyes of her teammate Naruto Hyuga.

"Yakumo is everything okay here?" Naruto asked while looking at Kurenai, and never once moved his hand off of the brown haired girls shoulder.

Kurenai once she saw who it was that broke the stare off between herself and Yakumo clenched her fists rather tightly, and held her arms straight at her sides while also grinding her teeth together, barely containing the anger she felt toward the blond jinchuriki.

Yakumo remembering the stories she had heard about what Naruto did to one of Kurenai's new student felt the urgent need to separate the two before a scene broke out and feelings got hurt. So with those thoughts in mind she reached upward and grabbed the hand Naruto still had on her shoulder, taking his hand in hers she pulled him along while talking to him.

"Come on Naruto lets go celebrate, congratulations on chunin." Yakumo said and pulled the blond boy who put up little fight, away from her former sensei.

Kurenai meanwhile watched all of this with a stern expression as the two walked away from her though she was rather upset at Naruto still, seeing Yakumo again only made her wish for a chance to reconcile with her former student. Sighing she turn around and headed off to do her own training now that the ceremony was over.

**Hyuga compound: Naruto &Neji's house****  
**After dark

Naruto had just arrived home, after seeing Yakumo glaring at Kurenai during the ceremony he decided to break it up, afterwards Yakumo insisted they go out to celebrate, so they went to the Morino house and dragged a still on crutches Idate out to dinner to celebrate as a team Naruto's promotion. He had been so busy with his teammates that he hadn't even had a chance to look at the letter the Hokage presented him with, let alone go through the contents of the storage scroll. So with those thoughts he opened the letter the Hokage presented him with.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Congratulations on your advancement in rank, because of this you will be assigned new role than what you had as a genin. You will be regularly sent on C and B ranked missions, and once you gain enough experience you will be expected to lead missions. Welcome to the chunin rank congratulations._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi The Third Hokage_

After Naruto finished reading the letter he pulled out the storage scroll and opened it. Locating the kanji that the items were stored in,he made the ram hand sign and channeled chakra. "Release" he said and once he said that the floor the scroll was on was flooded with the items that were formerly within the scroll. Naruto looking at the items sprawled across his floor found a piece of parchment and picked it up and skimmed over it. It appeared to be a list of items so he began to check the list against the equipment he was issued.

Standard chunin issue

Five pairs of sandals (dark blue)  
Five pairs of shinobi pants (dark blue)  
Five mesh body suits  
Five long sleeve shirts (dark blue)  
Three standard issue flak jackets (green)  
Tanto and scabbard  
Bottle of metallic cleaning oil

Looking over everything on the list and everything that was sprawled across his floor he concluded that he had everything that was listed and began gathering up his uniforms. Taking one look at the tanto he had no idea what to do, he didn't use kenjutsu; he supposed he would take it with him during duty as long as it wasn't getting in the way who knows he may find some use for it. After he had gathered everything up and put them into his closet he heard the sounds of the door opening. "_Neji must be home." _He figured as he walked into the living room only to confirm his thoughts.

"Your home early, did you get a chance to look through everything they gave us during the ceremony yet?" Neji questioned as he looked at Naruto waiting for an answer.

"Yea I just finished going through it all. They basically gave us a congratulatory letter, a bunch of uniforms and a tanto with a cleaning kit." Naruto informed his housemate.

"Hn that's interesting, are you going to wear the uniform?" Neji asked

"I planned on it the vest looks like good protection and doesn't limit our movement at all really." Naruto informed Neji of the observations he made on the clothing they were issued earlier in the day.

"Hn, well I suppose anything is better than Gai-sensei's training suits." Neji stated

At this Naruto cracked a smile and couldn't resist teasing his surrogate brother a little. "Neji I don't see why you don't give those suits a chance, I mean Gai wears them all the time and look how strong he's gotten." Naruto said with amusement clear on his face.

"I'll be sure to tell Gai-sensei you feel that way at our next training session Naruto." Neji bit back sporting a smirk of his own as he turned the tables on the blond boy. "So what sounds good for dinner?"

The two Hyuga chunin made their dinner and headed to bed each of them eager for the next day when they would both continue their ninja careers as chunin of the village.

.

.

.

A/N: I still really haven't decided on the pairing yet, I had a poll going but it was getting little participation, and lately I have been bouncing some ideas around in my head that made me rethink my story and I am currently considering having Yakumo as the romantic interest of Naruto. But still don't know yet.

Also as you can see Naruto Neji and Shikamaru all got promoted, and a little tension between former student and teacher. Anyways until next time.

Read and enjoy

GOD BLESS!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

A/N: What is up with all the Female Naruto stories on this website, and why aren't female Naruto stories going under Naruko character classification? Also why is it so hard to find a good Itachi story?

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto Franchise.

**Land of fire border:**

Throughout Naruto's life he had learned that there were many great things that came with being a member of the Hyuga clan, for one it cured him of his loneness by allowing him to bond with Neji during his younger years and giving him a person he could consider a brother. The villagers stopped messing with him, fearing to invoke Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuga clan's wraith. There was also the benefit granted to him in the form of the byakugan eyes and a clan compound where he could stay free of charge if he didn't have other residence, all of these things where privileges a member of the Hyuga clan was entitled to while they were within the walls of the leaf village.

But as Naruto was quickly finding out being a chunin Hyuga clan member on a routine border patrol run was a completely miserable experience. Not only was he the low man on the totem pole since he was just recently promoted, but the leader of the squad had him constantly using the byakugan to see if he could detect 'anything unusual' as if that wasn't vague enough. He was also the only member of the squad with the ability to do wide area scouting, on top of that he had a real hard case as leader for the mission, which meant that the squad was checking under every rock, and in every hole, while everyone on the squad was partaking in the search the squad leader was ordering, Naruto as a bearer of the byakugan had it the worse as he was given more area to cover than others, and after five days of border patrol duty he was glad to finally be headed home right after they finished searching this last area assigned to them.

**Leaf village streets:****  
**midnight

The team Naruto had been assigned to had just returned from a five day long border patrol mission, and currently the young chunin was exhausted, he had been awake for thirty-six straight hours and constantly using his byakugan, he was hungry, tired, not to mention dirty from being on patrol for almost a week. The white eyed boy had just been dismissed from duty and was groggily stumbling around and navigating the streets of the leaf village. Seeing a bar open he shrugged his shoulders and went in intent on getting something to eat before he headed home. So with thoughts of filling his belly in mind Naruto took a look at his wallet and was satisfied with the amount present within it before he entered the bar to get something to eat.

**Bar:**

Anko Mitarashi was sitting in the bar sipping some sake from a bottle and eating dango waiting for someone to start hitting on her when she saw a rather odd sight, walking into the bar came one of the last people she would have expected to see Naruto Hyuga the nine tails jinchuriki. She was so shocked to see him she in fact brought her hands up in front of her and formed the ram sign and attempted to release a genjutsu, once she saw it wasn't a genjutsu she was even more curious as to why a young Hyuga clan member was in a bar so late at night and this was one mystery she planned to unravel, so downing the last of her sake she stood up and sauntered over to section of the bar where the blond had take a seat.

Naruto had just walked into the bar and taken a seat at the counter, upon confirming with the bartender that the cook was still in, he place and order for dango and was currently waiting for it to arrive. As he waited patiently at the bar with his head propped on his hand and his eyelids half closed he suddenly sensed an approach and a weight pressed onto his shoulder. Immediately his eyes snapped open and he turned to see what the weight on his shoulder was, an arm, following the arm to its source he saw the grinning face of one of his old temporary teachers, Anko Mitarashi.

"So tell me, what's a little kiddy like you doing in a big bad bar like this?" Anko questioned while leaning on Naruto in a rather suggestive manner, doing her best to make the chunin in her grasp uncomfortable. Though it appeared it didn't work as he Naruto looked at Anko and nodded a quick greeting to her before answering.

"Hello Anko, I came in to get something to eat." Naruto answered appearing so perfectly calm on the exterior that nobody would think he was uncomfortable, though the reality of the situation was he was very uncomfortable, sure Anko was a bit strange, but never had she been this crude; perhaps it was a combination of him being alone and her slightly intoxicated state?

Anko seeing she wasn't shaking up the boy removed herself form him and sat down next to him just as his plate of dango arrived. Naruto didn't give any indication of caring about Anko's presences one way or another and started to eat the meal he ordered, when Anko decided she didn't want to watch from the sidelines as the Hyuga boy at the dango, so she reached over his arm and lifted a stick of dango off his plate and began to eat it. Once again Naruto gave no indication he cared one way or another about Anko's moocher action. It didn't take long for Naruto to eat his plate of dango, and with Anko mooching off of him, the normal consumption time was reduced even more he soon rose from his seat intent on going home and sleeping till he was no longer tired.

"Goodnight Anko, be safe." He told the purple haired scantily clad woman whom he had shared (quite literally) his meal with and walked out of the bar barely registering her response, turning in the direction of the Hyuga compound he set off. Arriving at the home he shared with Neji he unlocked the door and stepped into the house, as soon as the door was closed he swiftly relocked it and moved to his room where he promptly fell onto his bed, pulling a blanket he kept folded at the end of his bed up over top of himself he allowed himself to fall to sleeps sweet embrace.

**Hyuga compound, Naruto and Neji's house:**

Naruto had fallen into a state of blissful sleep like none other, he slept deeply and well for the first time in a long while, until he heard an annoying knocking somewhere within his house, so begrudgingly he dragged himself out of bed and idly noted that at some point during his rest he threw the blankets off of himself, not surprising as his cloths he was wearing were slightly damp with perspiration, no doubt due to the heat over the last few days, one of the many down sides to living in the land of fire Naruto mused. Pushing those thoughts aside he quickly searched for the source of the overly bothersome knock, so he could destroy it and return to his sleep. After his initial search (looking briefly in the living room and kitchen) yielded no results he realized that the knocking sound that was keeping him awake was in fact coming from the front door of his and Neji's home, so with great reservations he made his way over to answer it.

Upon opening his front door he was greeted with the sight of both his teammates wearing shorts and t-shirts with towels slung over their shoulders and both of his teammates looked to be in an extremely friendly mood. Inwardly sighing, Naruto braced himself for he knew he was about to get barraged with another 'great idea' for them to do together on his day off. Bracing himself he greeted his colleagues.

"Good morning Idate, Yakumo what brings you to here this morning?" Naruto questioned the boy and girl at the door, all the while unaware of the time himself.

"Wow man you just wake up? Oh and by the way it's a little after midday now." Idate helpfully informed the white eyed boy who seemed to be having trouble fully opening his eyes in the presence of the morning sun.

"Naruto since it's been so hot lately me and Idate figured we'd come get you and the three of us could go swimming, training in this heat wouldn't be very beneficial." Yakumo informed Naruto of their plans, leaving him little room to back out of it.

"Yea man so go change so we can go swimming Yakumo said she knew a great spot." Idate excitedly told Naruto.

Naruto was a little shocked that Yakumo, who was never fearful of expressing the fact that she would rather be inside than outside knew a spot but never the less his teammates wanted to do something together and it wasn't like he had a lot of friends. "Very well I will go get changed." Naruto told them as he moved out of the way of the door in order to make room for his teammates to enter his home. As his teammates moved into his home he went into the back room where he slept and began shifting through cloths, he heard a bang, no doubt from his teammates closing his front door, he quickly found clothing that would be acceptable to wear swimming. Walking back out into the living area of the house he saw Yakumo sitting down on the loveseat that was positioned away from the window, and Idate standing by the door, who appeared to be waiting for him to return. When he entered the room both his teammates looked at him, Naruto was now clad in a pair of black shorts and a white shirt with a towel thrown over his shoulders.

Idate was the first to break the brief silence that fell when Naruto reentered the room. "Well now that we're all ready let's get a move on it, Yakumo you said you knew a place so you lead the way."

Once her teammate said that Yakumo stood up from the loveseat she had been sitting on and began making her way slowly toward the door. "Yea I know a good spot for swimming on the Kurama clan grounds follow me." She said as she opened the front door and led the two boys toward the Kurama grounds.

**Kurama clan grounds secluded area:**

Yakumo led the boys through a wooded part of her clan's private grounds, emerging into a very small clear that was still shaded by the overhanging oak trees that seemed to be everywhere in this part of the forest was a rather beautiful sight, a small fifteen foot tall waterfall flowing into a large pool about fifty feet in diameter, the pool was rather deep, and only the waterfall was excluded from the shade the towering oak trees provided for the clearing. The beauty that Yakumo loved and appreciated from this scenery was lost on the boys as Idate rushed by her, and discarded his shirt by throwing it through the air before jumping into the pool. Sighing to herself she began moving toward the pool when her other friend spoke to her.

"It's very beautiful Yakumo, thank you for showing it to us." Naruto told Yakumo after seeing her dejected look about the way Idate acted toward the scenery. Now Naruto personally didn't really think the waterfall pool wasn't all that spectacular, but then again he didn't really care for landscape, but he knew Yakumo did so he made the comment in hopes of making her happy.

Smiling at Naruto, and feeling a little better that at least one of her friends appreciated the place she picked for them to hang out and swim she responded. "Thanks Naruto I'm glad you like it, I use to come here and try to paint this waterfall when I was younger." Yakumo shared with the Hyuga boy.

"I never knew you liked to paint, do you still do it?" Naruto expressed his interest to his teammate, even if it was false, the tone he used left her none the wiser that he wasn't actually interested.

"Not since I returned to active duty, but I always enjoyed it." Yakumo said as they reached the water's edge and she pulled off the long shirt she had donned to conceal her swimwear once she pulled it off to reveal the one piece swimsuit she had worn she laid the shirt down on the shoreline and slipped into the water.

Naruto opting not to take his shirt off on the off chance that he may get sun burnt got into the water leaving only his towel on the shore and began to leisurely swim around, he continued like this for awhile, that was until Idate and Yakumo teamed up and decided it would be a good idea to grapple with and dunk the white eyed boy into the water constantly. After the first few times of being dunked he managed to recover enough to put up and fight and soon it became a free for all between the three dunking each other. The three enjoyed themselves greatly and after a long time out swimming the waning sun was noticed by the three teenagers.

"It's getting kinda late the suns almost down I need to get home my big brother gets home soon and I wanna be there when he gets back, so I'll see ya guys later thanks for bringing us Yakumo, it was fun." Idate said as he pulled himself out of the pool and threw his shirt on before taking off through the woods toward his house.

Naruto watched his male teammate run off through the woods. "_I hope he doesn't get lost"_ he thought to himself before swimming to the edge and pulling himself out of the water. He walked over to his towel and picked it up and began to dry himself with it. Noticing Yakumo also getting out of the water he finished drying himself quickly and tossed the towel he had used to Yakumo so she could dry herself as well. As he waited for his female teammate to dry herself he couldn't help but to be somewhat appreciative of her also, she had brought him to a very shady and secluded place to go swimming during the hot season of the Land of Fire. Despite himself he couldn't help but smile, he had had a good time and was grateful to his teammates for dragging him out here.

Yakumo looked over at her friend and upon noticing his smile smiled back at him and pulled her long shirt back over her to conceal her swimsuit. "Did you have a good time?" she asked her voice ever so soft.

Naruto locked eyes with her and never once did his smile wane as he replied. "Yes I did thanks for bringing me out here, let's go I'll walk you home since Idate already left."

Yakumo tried to resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and lost the battle resulting in her rolling her eyes but smiled in spite of herself at Naruto's gentlemanly behavior, though she knew it would be pointless to tell Naruto she didn't need to be walked back, the Hyuga members were very chivalrous people, and it wasn't the first time he insisted on walking her back to make sure she got home safely. "Well let's go then I want to be home in time for dinner." Yakumo said as she regained her small smile and began walking toward her home with the Hyuga boy following in stride with her.

As Naruto quickly discovered the 'secluded' area that Yakumo had taken them to for them to go swimming was only a stone's throw away from her home, they did however come out from the woods located behind the woods of the house and they had jump over the privacy fence to enter the backyard of the Kurama heiress's home. Walking to her back door Yakumo turned around and greatly surprised Naruto when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, the initial contact made him stiffen in her grasp but once he realized what she was doing he relaxed and returned the gesture.

"Thanks for walking me back, I appreciate it." She whispered to him due to the fact that she was still embracing him. She then pulled back and smiled at him.

"It was no problem thanks for showing us that spot it was fantastic to actually enjoy a day off." Naruto responded to her with a light smile of his own before he said his goodbyes to his teammate and turned curtly on his heels and left her clans grounds with the full intention of returning home and getting something to eat and retiring for the night. Despite the fact that the Kurama clan grounds were on the other side of the village from the Hyuga grounds which was a good thirty minutes away for a normal walk. Naruto made it back to his home rather quickly. Arriving home he noticed no lights illuminating the home. "_Hn Neji must still be training or out on a mission I suppose." _Naruto figured as he walked over to a pile of wood located near the doorway, picking up a few pieces of wood for the wood burning stove he went inside all the while wondering what to make and if he should make enough for Neji considering there was a chance that he could be away on a mission. In the end he decided to cook fish and to make enough for Neji, considering the fish was unlikely to spoil before it was eaten again. He ate in silence and soon his curiosity as to whether Neji was training late or away on a mission was answered as Neji came through the door covered in sweat, but other than that didn't look any different as not a single hair in his long mane of jet black hair was out of place.

"Your home kind of late, everything okay?" Naruto questioned his pseudo sibling as Neji made his way over to the table and sat down, fixing himself a plate of food as he did so.

"We started training late to avoid the heat of the day; sorry I guess I should have left a note saying I was going to be late. By the way I have the next two days off I'm on leave." Neji informed the other occupant of the house.

"I see, well I hope you get some rest, I have to report to the Hokage tomorrow for a mission so you'll have the house to yourself for a few days than." Naruto told Neji as he finished up his food and placed it in the sink before sitting back down at the table to continue his conversation with Neji.

"So you gonna make a move on TenTen?" Naruto asked Neji rather nonchalantly.

At this Neji seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable, it took Naruto a second to notice this, but when he did he jumped all over him. "Wait did you already make a move on her?" Naruto asked getting rather excited for his friend/sibling and waiting anxiously to hear more.

"Well actually." Neji began as Naruto leaned forward a knowing look clear on his face. "Her and I are going to be going to dinner tomorrow night, if that counts as making a move than I suppose I made it a little while earlier today." Neji told Naruto as Naruto's eyes grew epically wide and his jaw fell slightly unhinged before his face split into a large smile.

"Well I'm happy for ya, you two will be a cute couple." Naruto said in an overly cheery voice to his pseudo brother.

"I never said we would become a couple, you're making assumptions." Neji stated to Naruto as he turned his head away indignity causing Naruto to smile, but he chose to let it go instead. They finished their dinner while Neji explained to Naruto the finer points of what lead to him asking TenTen to dinner.

**Hyuga compound****  
**Next morning

As the sun was coming up Naruto was in the garden meditating after he had finished his early morning training, he had risen extra early as to avoid the heat from the sun and was currently sitting cross legged atop a small pond in the Hyuga clan garden focusing on his chakra it takes a great deal of attendance to keep his large reserves in control after all. "_My morning training regiment is getting a little too easy; maybe it's time to increase my morning workload." _Naruto considered as he stood up signaling his completion of his morning meditation and began walking out of the compound toward the Leaf village streets. It was still too early to go see the Hokage so he figured he would take a stroll through the village, well the village rooftops and remind himself of what he was giving his life to protect.

**Village rooftops****  
**seven ante meridian

Naruto was currently sitting atop a roof overlooking the marketplace watching the hustle and bustle of everyday life for people who lived in the Leaf village. He watched as mothers walked with their children's hand in theirs moving from stall to stall looking at all the different selections of foods the market had to offer, he watched as elderly men sat around a small table on a porch playing cards with each other and laughing about whatever their conversation was about. He observed small children not quite old enough to be in regular school or the ninja academy running amuck in the streets playing whatever game small children play, as mothers and fathers alike kept an eye on them. This is what he was fighting, and possibly going to die to protect, the freedom of these people to not live in fear, so all those people he had just watched could lay their head down tonight and know that the next morning they would awake and everything would be alright, that their friends and family would still be there, that the marketplace would still have food, that they could play another game of cards and that they would still have to enroll in school soon. They, the people of the Leaf made it all worth it. Even with their hate toward him they still loved one another with all their heart it would be unfair of him to not see the good in the people of the village, they may hate him but nobody was perfect and their love toward each other was far greater than any hate they felt toward him. They weren't bad people Naruto knew.

**Hokage tower:****  
**Ten ante meridian

After silently watching the village from afar for a few hours Naruto had made his way over to the Hokage's office and waited to be seen. It took awhile before the doors opened and he was ushered in by the Hokage's secretary. Standing in the Hokage's office where three genin, two of which he knew very well his former teammates Yakumo and Idate where both standing in the Hokage's office with another genin one that graduated the same year as he did and he had a functioning relationship with the young man, Rock Lee. Naruto was anxious as it appeared he was finally going to get his chance to lead a mission.

"Hello Naruto glad you could join us." The Hokage said

Bowing to the third fire shadow Naruto stepped into the center of the room and asked about the mission. "Greetings Lord Hokage, What is our mission?" the young chunin asked.

The Hokage smiled at Naruto briefly reminiscing about how well the young man had grown up so far. Bringing himself back before he went on a trip down memory lane he greeted everyone and began to inform them of their mission.

"You four will be going on a B ranked mission to the land of Tea, you will meet with the client, Jirocho Wasabi and he will explain the finer points of the mission, good luck.

.

.

.

A/N: Another chapter done, chapters are getting harder to write mainly due to the fact that I'm no longer reading stories as I haven't been able to find ones that have caught my interest. So I haven't had as much inspiration as I did a few months ago. If anyone has any story suggestions for me please don't hesitate to PM me and give me a suggestion I will appreciate it.

Naruto starting to get close to Idate and Yakumo, and we see his people skills improving and him becoming more comfortable with people other than Neji and Hiashi.

Read and Enjoy.

GOD BLESS!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto franchise.

**En route to Land of Tea:**

Naruto, Idate, Yakumo, and Lee had just received their travel orders the previous day and where currently headed to the Land of Tea, they weren't required to be there to meet their client for another two days so Naruto had decided to set a leisurely pace to the Land of Tea keep his team fresh. The weather near the land of Tea was slightly cooler than the Land of fire, but still warm and wet, it was often raining. They where an odd looking group in their travel garb, a bunch of teenagers wrapped in traveling cloaks walking, or in Lee's case sprinting, stopping, and moving to the side of the road to do some silly challenge he gave himself before sprinting to rejoining the group who would have traveled past him by the time he finished his challenge. They didn't pass many other travelers, due to the constant rain that pelted them on their way to the land of Tea, but the ones they did pass all gave them unusual looks, and Naruto didn't know how many times he had to come up with an excuse for Lee's behavior, eventually he just told people who asked about it that it was none of their concern. This brought Naruto out of his thoughts to where he was now; about eight hours out of the Wasabi family main headquarters hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer before the rain let up.

"Ugh, we don't even get this much rain in a year, what is wrong with this place?" Yakumo asked/complained as she used the water walking chakra exercise to walk across a large puddle of water in the middle of the dirt road the team was traveling on.

Idate reached over and put a hand on Yakumo's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sure it will let up, besides we don't have too much further to go before we get to our client."

"Yakumo do not worry our Youthfulness shall keep us dry." Lee said in his ever so flamboyant way complete with fist pump.

Sensing the anger rising in Yakumo, from a mixture of the hours on the road, the rain, and Lee's antics Naruto decided to intervene. Activating his byakugan he looked around the area. "There is a Teahouse about fifty yards ahead of us; we will be stopping for a break there." He informed his team hoping to keep everyone in his team from fighting amongst themselves. Not that he had to worry about Lee arguing or fighting, Lee was such a gentle soul he doubted his former class mate had any inkling on how to partake in an argument, but Yakumo and Idate had no trouble finding things to argue about and Yakumo always found a way to rope him into the argument also, it seemed as though his teammates did so as a way to pass time based solely off some of the arguments they have had in the past.

"I shall make it to the teahouse first, onward to the teahouse with the power of youth!" Lee shouted as he raced down the road shouting out about what punishments he would force upon himself if he wasn't able to make it to the teahouse first.

Sighing to himself Naruto spoke. "Come on we don't want to spend any more time in the rain than we have to, plus I don't want Lee scaring everyone or getting lost." Naruto announced as he picked up the pace and began moving toward the teahouse.

**Teahouse in the Land of Tea.**

Team six arrived at the teahouse to find a brown traveling cloak with a leaf village symbol on the clasp of it that Lee had been wearing hanging on a hook near the entrance to the teahouse and a green blur in the teahouse that was Rock Lee whom was telling the other patrons of said teahouse how youthful he was and seemed to be using hand gestures to help the illustration of his 'youthfulness'. Seeing the other patrons of the teahouse shying away from the 'leaf's handsome devil' Naruto sighed aloud.

"Idate, Yakumo will you two please get us a table for four, while I retrieve Lee?" he asked of his teammates.

"Yea sure no problem man." Idate responded and began moving toward the reception area with Yakumo in tow as Naruto moved in Lee's direction with full intentions to reign in his enthusiasm and get him seated.

Once Naruto had gotten a hold of Lee and gotten him to calm down and sit at the table his other teammates had gotten for them, Yakumo and Idate had both apparently placed orders for them as they both sat at the table with four cups placed on the table and a pot of tea which was located in the center of the table that had steam rising from it indicating the hot recently brewed contents of the tea pot. Once he sat down with a much more subdued Lee, Yakumo began pouring tea into the two vacant cups that he assumed where for Lee and himself.

"Thank you." He murmured to his petite brown haired teammate as he brought the cup to his lips and took a drink to rid his body of the chill the rain soaked cloak had given him. He then took a sidelong glance at Yakumo to gauge how she was handling the rainy weather; he wasn't overly concerned, for her physical condition had greatly improved since team six had first been formed, so he wasn't too concerned with her getting sick from the constant exposure to the rain. "_I'll ask her how she feels when I can get her alone." _He plotted to question the girl as he took another sip of the hot tea and listened half heartedly to the conversation going on between the three genin in his company. The conversation ranged from gossip they had heard about other members of the shinobi force, to what was the new best place to eat until one piece of the conversation sparked Naruto's interest, strange that it came from Rock Lee of all places.

"So I have not seen Gai-sensei in quite a while, I have heard that the jonin where being deployed to the Land of sound and they are currently looking for the village of sound, but it is all just rumor." Lee stated in a more subdued voice that could almost be considered a whisper for him to use since he wasn't training or in combat.

"Is that why there are so few jonin in the village right now?" Idate questioned no one in particular but Naruto knew what was next.

"Naruto have you heard anything, you are higher rank maybe you are given more information?" Yakumo rounded out the topic bringing Naruto into the conversation.

Naruto sighed and chose his words carefully before answering, he didn't want to explain it over and over again that he knew nothing. " Though I am a chunin, I am a new chunin, and therefore I am not privileged to that kind of information, what the jonin have been doing for the last few months is beyond my knowledge, but I can tell you this genin and chunin lately are being given higher level missions than we regularly do. Take this mission for instance, normally genin don't go on B ranked missions and only experienced chunin and jonin do, yet they sent a new chunin and three genin on it. In addition to that I haven't seen Jiraiya around very often for the past few weeks, and normally he would spend a few days out of a week to train me ever since taking me as a student." Naruto finished and turned his eyes back to the tea cup in his hand, but he was still keeping an ear in the conversation.

"Well if their spending all their time in the land of sound than something has to be up, you think we could be invading it or something? Because that would be cool we might finally get some action." Idate stated.

"Gai-sensei told me only a fool hopes for war." Lee stated rather wisely, shocking everyone else at the table with his display of maturity.

Naruto was the first to shake off his sudden awe with Lee's words and form a response. "Wisely put Lee your sensei has taught you well."

Lee than proceeded to give Naruto his 'nice guy pose' properly modified due to his sitting position while responding. "Why of course Gai-sensei has shown me the power of YOUTH!" Lee stated with sparking teeth and a thumbs up.

After that they made idle chit chat until the rain let up and Naruto deemed they had spent long enough taking a break. At his announcement to continue moving to the client's house, a Mr. Wasabi and he wanted to be there ahead of schedule, he still had about six hours to travel and two days to travel it in, but the sooner he got there and began prepping for the mission the better. He was currently waiting at the door with Lee, while Idate and Yakumo both had to go to the bathroom, Idate wouldn't be too long if his past experience traveling with his teammate had taught him anything, but Yakumo, like every other kunoichi he had worked with so far took quite a long time in the bathroom, at least she had never accused him of spying on her with his dojutsu while in the bathroom unlike some of the others. True to his thoughts Idate was soon seen walking toward them by himself when he reached Naruto and Lee, Lee handed Idate his cloak the three boys stood there in silence with their cloaks in their hands, Naruto holding both his and Yakumo's, and patiently waited for the female of the group to return from the bathroom, when suddenly Lee, no longer being able to stand the silence broke it.

"Yosh I must tell you all, I saw the most beautiful young woman the other day her youthful glow shone like the sun on a cloudless day." Lee said initiating a conversation.

"Really Lee, so what she look like, details man details." Idate asked of Lee a look of genuine curiosity on his face, Naruto was instantly reminded of his sensei, only in a much more toned down version.

"She is the most beautiful lady I have ever laid my eyes upon, her youthfully vibrant pink hair, wondrously thin figure and youthful attitude are wonderful." Lee stated with hearts in his eyes.

"_Pink hair what the hell, a kunoichi with pink hair really?" _was a thought shared by both male members of team six. Needless to say Idate didn't pry for any more details after that revelation and Naruto remained quite as always.

It didn't take long after the conversation ended for Yakumo to appear and make her way over to them, for this Naruto was thankful when Yakumo rejoined the male members of her team Naruto extended her traveling cloak to her, she murmured her thanks and the four leaf ninja stepped outside.

Once they were outside all of the ninja pulled their heavy, slightly damp traveling cloaks back on, fastening them with the metallic clasp that where fashioned in the shape of the leaf village symbol the group sets off, no longer needing the hoods on the brown canvas like cloaks as the rain had stopped falling. Naruto shifted his eyes at Yakumo without turning his head to check on her to make sure she showed no signs of being ill as she was at the highest risk with her history of medical problems in the past, having the white eyes of the byakugan really helped for one to keep the location of their sight a secret. If anyone in his group noticed they gave no indication, but he doubted they did, it was very hard to read where the byakugan was looking at precisely since it had no pupils. The team traveled with chit chat here and there as they walked and sure enough a number of hours later they arrived at the doors of the Wasabi clan house.

Naruto walked up to the door and knocked, he was worried about how they would be received as they where a day and a half early and he didn't know if the client was conducting business that he didn't want the leaf village to know about. They didn't have to wait long before the door was opened and the group of teenagers was greeted with the kind face of a woman in her late forties.

"Hello how may I help you?" asked the elder woman.

Naruto being the group leader stepped forward to address the woman at the door, bowing to her he announced. "We are ninja from the village hidden in the leaves and we are here to speak with Mr. Jirocho Wasabi about the mission he contracted us for." The white eyed teen informed the woman. After that information was exchanged it didn't take long for the four leaf ninja to be ushered into the Wasabi home and taken to a meeting room, which is where they found themselves now sitting on pads on the ground waiting for the client to enter and inform them of their mission.

They weren't kept waiting long as soon a man that appeared to be in his late forties to early fifties entered the room and gave them a small bow before sitting…

**Wasabi house, guest room****  
**nine post meridian

Naruto was currently sitting in the guest room that their client Mr. Wasabi had been so kind to provide them with; it was always nice to get a client that would put them up while they worked on their mission. Mr. Wasabi had explained to them about the Todoroki shrine race, the feud between the Wasabi and Wagarashi family over power, how the winner of the race gets to rule in the land of Tea for the next four years until the next race is held, and how he was commissioning them to be his participants in the race this year so he could hold power in the Land of Tea.

Currently the white eyed ninja was writing his report, well part of it anyway about the meeting and the mission parameters requested by the client, the usual stuff to make sure everything was staying inside what was requested to the Hokage when the mission was first asked for and so far it was. He was just putting the finishing touches on the report when he heard a knock on the open door to the room he was staying in, he looked over his shoulder from his place on the floor to see who it was.

"Hey Idate what's up?" Naruto questioned his teammate.

"Not much was just going to ask you what are plans were for when we did the race in two days?" Idate asked Naruto.

Naruto thought for a second before responding to Idate. "Go get Lee and Yakumo were going to have a team meeting and run a few simulations tomorrow." Naruto announced using a tone that one uses to address subordinates.

Quickly Idate herded the other Leaf ninja into Naruto's room, they where all sitting in a semi circle except for Naruto who was standing in front of them preparing to address them. "Okay for this race we must travel across two islands and make it to the Todoroki shrine before the other runner, if the information that Mr. Wasabi gave us is accurate that we have to assume that the Wagarashi clan has hired help as well to assist them in getting to the island before us so since this is a foot race first and foremost, Lee you will be our runner, since you're the fastest runner out of us all so you'll go."

"Yosh I shall prove my flames of youth, I will win the race to Todoroki shrine, and if I cannot do that I will do one hundred laps around the island and if I cannot do that…."

Before Lee could continue Naruto cut him off and began speaking again. "Now once Lee starts running I will be with him the entire time, Yakumo and Idate will both be stationed together on the second island, if someone was going to cause trouble for us that's where they would most likely do it. Lee I want you to set a pace that I can keep up with, if we run in to trouble I'll engage the enemy and you will run as fast as you can to Idate and Yakumo between both Idate and Yakumo there is little you won't be able to handle. Remember the object of our mission is to win the race." Naruto finished.

"I don't like it you leave yourself vulnerable to attack if someone makes a move on Lee during the part of the race that takes place on the first Island." Yakumo stated her concern evident in her tone, and despite himself Naruto was truly touched, as this was the first time someone other than Neji, Hiashi or the Hokage expressed concern over his well being.

"Don't worry Yakumo I'll be fine." Naruto smiled at the girl in an attempt to assure her of his words, and luckily Lee chimed in to help him out.

"Do not worry Yakumo it will take a great deal to extinguish Naruto's flames of youth!" Lee stated excitedly brimming with confidence.

"Yea Yakumo don't worry Naruto can handle himself." Idate piled onto the assurance that the other two team members where offering to the Kurama heiress.

"Now if there isn't anything else you all can return to your rooms we have to map out everything tomorrow and then run the race the day after that." Naruto reminded his teammates as they began walking back to their rooms, he also stepped into the hallway and lightly gripped Yakumo's arm to gain her attention. It worked, Yakumo quickly turned toward the source of the pressure on her arm only to find Naruto standing there looking as if he wished to talk to her.

"How are you feeling after spending so much time in the down pour over the last few days?" he questioned the shorter ninja, while looking at her his face in an expression that showed worry.

"I don't feel sick if that's what you're asking, in case you haven't noticed my body has gotten a lot stronger since the first time we meet I'm not as vulnerable as when we first became a team you know." She stated with a slight edge in her voice from Naruto assuming she was too weak to handle a little rain needless to say she felt insulted.

Seeing the look on his teammates face he raised his hands to placate her, and took a step back before speaking. "I was just worried Yakumo, I care about you and I don't want you getting sick." Naruto stated hoping to pacify his teammate before she got too angry with him; she always was sensitive about her health, of which lately she had been in a rather good state of, now that Naruto gave it a hard thought. Satisfied with her answer he said goodnight to her and returned to his room, allowing her to do the same.

**Day of the race**

Lee was currently at the starting line stretching his muscles out for the race to come, Naruto was watching him with his byakugan activated, and he didn't detect any developed chakra networks in the area indicating the presence of ninja. Soon the race was on and Naruto was following parallel to Lee on the side of the mountain with his dojutsu activated what he detected next surprised him he saw three people with developed chakra networks on the side of the mountain a little up ahead so he signaled to Lee before Lee made it to their location.

Lee halted in his tracks and made his way up to Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Lee questioned

"It appears that there are ninja laying in wait for you Lee, so here is what were going to do, I'm going to engage them while you slip by, run as quickly as you can to Yakumo and Idate's location and meet up with them and finish this race." Naruto told Lee.

Lee looked as though he would put up a fight at first before remembering that this was Neji's brother and it would be pointless to argue with him, so nodding both teammates went in separate directions one up the side of the mountain to confront the enemy and the other to finish the race.

**With Naruto**

Naruto made it up the side of the hill and saw what appeared to be three rain genin, judging by their garb, age, and the amount of chakra he detected within them by using his byakugan. They seemed to be discussing the best way to ambush the Wasabi runner and had yet to notice him. "_Perfect if I can ambush them then I won't have to waste to much time fighting and can end this quickly."_ With that Naruto moved to make his ambush all the while using his byakugan to keep an eye on Lee's progress down the trail. Once he was in position his unsuspecting one of his unsuspecting enemies started to make hand signs to he figured it was now or never.

"It's over, your three are in range and there's no escaping my eight trigrams." Naruto announced, and needless to say he shocked the three rain genin he had managed to sneak up on before he launched his attack.

**Gentle fist art: eight trigrams sixty-four palms**

After Naruto's assault on the rain genin left the three of them crumpled in a heap moaning in pain. While he stood over them, looking down at them he quickly decided that he couldn't have them following after him and withdrew the tanto he had strapped across his back and quickly dispatched them leaving three corpses in his wake, before taking off in the direction that Lee was currently going, Lee was still within sight of his byakugan so that was a good sign, so he continued to run after the green genin that was acting as the Wasabi runner though Rock Lee was quickly leaving him behind now that he was running full throttle.

**With Idate and Yakumo**

The other members of team six where waiting on the other island for Lee and Naruto to appear so they could continue the race, they had yet to see the other runner reach the island so it was safe to assume it was anyone's race at this point. Soon Lee came into view, it wasn't like he was hard to miss with the green spandex he was wearing, but what concerned the two genin of team six was the fact that they didn't see Naruto nearby. Worry immediately settled over the pair as Lee made it to their position.

"Where's Naruto?" questioned Yakumo immediately her voice full of concern for her white eyed friend.

"Naruto spotted hostiles and went to engage them so I could slip by." Lee explained to Idate and Yakumo, immediately there dispositions became downcast.

"Come on we have a race to finish those were our orders." Stated Idate and he and Lee turned to continue down the trail, but Yakumo just stayed in the same spot she had occupied since receiving the news that Naruto had stayed behind.

"Yakumo come on lets go we have to finish our mission." Idate called out to the Kurama heiress.

Begrudgingly Yakumo moved from her spot and fell in behind Idate as they chased after Lee, all the while upset that she didn't get to mount a search for her missing Hyuga teammate. They made it most of the way without seeing the other runner before they made it to a bridge, where the team was attacked by a man from rain wielding a yellow sword.

"Well Idate it's been awhile hasn't it." The man wielding the strange yellow sword stated.

The genin stood and go into battle stances readying themselves to face off against this new opponent, while Idate grit his teeth in disgust as he identified the man they were now faced with. "Aoi Rokusho"

Aoi just smirked and raised his sword. "Shall we begin?"

**With Naruto**

Naruto had been moving as quickly as he could to meet up with his team when he spotted an odd sight, the Wagarashi runner was all by himself running on the mountain path, veins bulged around his eyes as the chakra flowed to the implanted byakugan and Naruto scanned the area around him to make sure that there was nobody else around, and confirming there wasn't, barring someone like Jiraiya who was capable of hiding from him. He moved on the runner.

**Gentle fist art: eight trigrams air-palm**

The attack struck the runner sending his rumbling off the mountain screaming as he fell into the sea below, Naruto satisfied that the Wagarashi runner was no longer a threat to win the race deactivated his dojutsu and continued on the path to catch up to his other teammates. He moved for a little while longer till he came upon the sight of his team, all three of them engaged in combat with a man that was wielding a strange glowing sword. He activated his byakugan watched a few attacks and deduced the man was relaying on the sword for both offense and defense and that the sword channeled chakra while also draining a small amount from the host to keep it active, he needed to make this attack count he wasn't going to get another chance at a surprise attack. So Naruto pulled out a shuriken and hurled it at the sword wielder and started making hand signs just as another one of Idate's attacks got deflected by that sword.

Ram-Rat-Bird-Boar-Tiger **shuriken shadow clone jutsu**

The sword wield turned to deflect the incoming barrage of shuriken, shocked at how many there where only to be hit in the back with a blow from Idate propelling him into the wall of serrated steel that Naruto had just launched at him. Unable to get the blade of the thunder spirit up in time to block the attack Aoi met his fate with a squelch as his flesh made contact with the shuriken.

It was at that time Naruto emerged from his vantage point to reconnect with his team looking them over they didn't appear to be in the best of shape, Yakumo looked dead on her feet, and had little chakra left, Idate appeared to have taken quite a bit of a beating if the cut and scraps, and torn clothing where any indicating, Lee didn't seem to be in too bad of shape but still roughed up a bit.

"Glad I caught up to you guys." Naruto stated.

Idate and Yakumo looked relieved at seeing Naruto, and both smiled at their team mate.

"Naruto I'm glad you're back now we can finish this race." Idate told his team captain. Just as he finished his sentence Yakumo's chakra reserves hit minimal and she started falling toward the ground, Naruto upon seeing this was immediately in front of her and placed his hands under her arms to support her in her weakened state. Yakumo was dead tired, but the other two were good, his decision had been made.

"You two finish this race, I'll carry Yakumo and follow you two as quick as I can, once you cross the bridge it's not much farther to the finish line, in fact I can see the finish line with the byakugan." Naruto instructed the other two and he lifted Yakumo bridal style and started to carry her toward the finish line that Lee and Idate where making their way for at a much fast pace. Carrying Yakumo he heard he start to talk to him in a quiet voice and looked down at her and was surprised to see she had her eyes open staring back at him.

"Your eyes are really pretty when you aren't using the byakugan" she murmured to Naruto as she adjusted herself slightly to get more comfortable in the blond Hyuga's grasp.

Smiling down at the Kurama heiress Naruto replied. "Get some rest Yakumo." Once the words left his mouth the girl yawned, closed her eyes and went limp in his grip. Naruto arrived at the finish line quickly and was greeted to the sight of Rock Lee standing on a pedestal proclaiming his youthfulness while the crowd cheered. Naruto couldn't help but smile and wish Guy-sensei was there.

**Leaf village****  
****days later**

Naruto had a good first outing leading a mission, they completed it and managed to retrieve the sword of thunder spirit an artifact that was stolen from the village a few years prior, needless to say the Hokage was very pleased; the only thing Naruto did not like was filling out the eight page mission report, but on the plus side Jiraiya was finally back in the village and he was going to meet the Toad sage for another training session, he couldn't wait. He arrived to find Jiraiya filling party balloons with water.

"Sensei what's with the balloons?" Naruto questioned more than a little baffled by what they could possibly need the balloons for. Jiraiya looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you asked you going to learn to pop the balloon by rotating your chakra around in it like this." Jiraiya stated and then proceeded to demonstrate how to pop the balloon, all the while Naruto was watching with his byakugan activated so he could see how the chakra moved.

"So the basic idea is to move the chakra in a bunch of directions at once, similar to Neji's rotation" Naruto stated more to himself by Jiraiya still responded.

"Yup that's right so get to it once you pop all these balloons well move to the next step. Lemme know if you get stumped" With that Jiraiya handed Naruto a bucket full of water balloons and pulled out his spy glass intent on getting some 'me' time. All the while in the back of Jiraiya's mind he was planning out his trip he was going to take Naruto on starting next week.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry it has been a long time since I posted last. What is up with the site removing all these stories kind of upsetting to me. Also would like to say that this is the last chapter before time skip, I have changed the Title of the story also to **Naruto of the Gentle Fist**. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the new chapter sorry it took so long.

Read and Enjoy

GOD BLESS!

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Anime/Manga » Naruto »

**Naruto of the Gentle Fist**

Author: mtziggorot PM

Naruto lost his eyes, and was found by Hiashi who gave him new ones, and raised him among the Hyuga clan.

Follow/FavoriteRated: Fiction T - English - Adventure - Naruto U. & Yakumo - Chapters: 16 - Words: 69,448 - Reviews: 64 - Favs: 195 - Follows: 200 - Updated: 03-29-13 - Published: 10-24-11 - id: 7491842

A+ A- Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten Prev Next

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto franchise

**Three years later**

Jiraiya was breathing heavy as the cooling rain fell around the battle field, he was currently in his toad style stance awaiting the next exchange of blows, and across from him was his greatest opponent he had ever faced equally as tired and holding his blade in a menacing stance.

Naruto was currently in his Gentle fist stance staring at his opponent with his gifted byakugan eye's veins bulging around his eye. The rain was pouring around him, dripping off the cold steel of his headband, and making his uniform heavy and sodden. He was slightly winded as his opponent kept him on his feet, but the gentle fist was made for quick combat. His one current thought was defeating his foe and moving to help Jiraiya sensei. As he stared into the red eyes of his opponent he was filled with confidence, no genjutsu would take him as long as he possessed his powerful white eyes. This traitor would fall.

Tsunade was thoroughly enjoying trashing the younger medic she was currently fighting, he had talent that was sure, but he claiming he was on her level was just laughable. He was able to match her in speed, but not in physical strength. That was the tipping point in her battle, the glasses wearing moron would soon be dead.

Naruto looked the traitorous Uchiha dead in the eye, two powerful dojutsu glaring at one another, and then Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am here to return you to the leaf village, alive is a bonus but not necessary." Naruto droned out in an even voice void of compassion.

"You aren't taking me back Hyuga." Sauske spat out between gasps.

With those words Sauske had sealed his fate in Naruto's mind, and both young men charged forward and engaged in a taijutsu battle. With Naruto having a clear advantage Sasuke quickly backed away and weaved hand signs

Horse → Tiger→ Ram or Tiger → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger  
**Fire style: fire ball jutsu**

Naruto upon seeing the fire attack leapt away and showed his back to Sasuke. Sasuke seeing an opening and momentarily forgetting just who he was fighting weaved hand signs as he covered the distance between himself and the older boy.

Ox → Rabbit → Monkey → Dragon → Rat → Bird → Ox → Snake → Dog → Tiger → Monkey  
**Chidori**

Naruto upon seeing the brazen move the young Uchiha initiated smirked slightly to himself as he dragged his foot across the ground once the Uchiha was in range, he had just perfected this move and it was time to field test it. So with chakra pouring out of every point in his body Naruto struck.

**Gentle fist art: Eight trigrams rotation**

There was an explosive clash of lighting style and plan chakra, which left Naruto standing in a slight indention in the earth caused by his technique, also the clash of chakra sent Sasuke propelling backward with burn marks on his arm from where the chidori had backfired on him. As Sasuke was propelling thru the air Naruto saw the time for him to strike was now and focused chakra to his hand.

**Gentle fist art: Eight trigrams air palm**

A deadly cloud of chakra went streaming toward Sasuke and landed a terrible blow right on his chest. As soon as Sasuke landed he tried to stand; only to collapse in pain while holding his chest, he quickly began spitting up blood.

Naruto began approaching his opponent, he had just landed a devastating blow and damaged one of the traitorous Uchiha's lungs, without his opponent being able to breathe the fight was over, once Naruto stood over the Uchiha he reached behind him and withdrew the tanto he was issued when he became a chunin. The Uchiha looked up at him with anger in his eyes; Naruto smirked and quickly brought the tanto down upon the Uchiha eliminating another threat to his clan, and his village. Naruto allowed himself to reveal in his victory for a moment before he turned on his heels and charged where he saw Orochimaru battling his sensei, he was halfway there before a towering toad and a massive snake appeared from thin air and a battle way out of his league began.

**After the battle**

Naruto was currently standing at the peak of a small crater allowing the rain to pour down his body as he found himself looking down at the battered and mangled human remains that where left inside. Kabuto did not fare well against the legendary Sannin.

"I suppose that's what happens when you go head to head with Tsunade." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Yes it is boy." Informed Jiraiya who at some point had come to stand next to Naruto.

"Well two out of three isn't bad" Tsunade chimed in as she walked toward the master apprentice duo who began to walk off the side of the crater and toward her.

"Too bad the snake got away though, but his lackeys were put down good." Tsunade said as she smiled victoriously, Naruto idly looked at her and realized just how truly lovely she looked with her hair soaked, her cloths clinging tightly to her figure when combined with the dazing smile she possessed; he realized in that moment why his sensei was so obsessed with her.

"We should begin heading back to the village now right lady Tsunade?" came the squeaky voice of Tsunade's apprentice.

"I believe we should, we have been away training a long time, and this incident needs to be reported." Jiraiya chimed in and began walking toward the village. It was time to return to the village anyway, Jiraiya figured, they still had two weeks before the end of their trip, but he figured it was best to return now, so hefting up the two bodies of the missing ninja they had just killed the four of them began the long walk back to the Leaf village.

**Leaf village****  
****two days later.**

The third Hokage was currently sitting at his desk in shock of what he was currently seeing and hearing, Naruto and Jiraiya would be back any day now and they would soon be greeted with a world of new issues.

"Yes, could you please lay low for a while; I need time to figure this entire thing out." The most powerful shinobi in the leaf village stated to his guest and he dismissed them, then he turned to one of the anbu in the room.

"Bring Hiashi to me please, tell him it's urgent." He commanded to the ANBU and then dismissed him; it would be troublesome indeed when Naruto finally returned, but he truly never did expect this to happen.

**Leaf village****  
****five days later**

Neji was currently donning his uniform, he had received a summons to the Hokage's office along with Hiashi, and he already knew what it was for, his brother was returning home. He remained carefully stoic on the outside, but within he was nearly jumping for joy, three years of his brother being gone and now he would return, plus he wanted to brag about becoming a jonin first. With that he set off to meet Hiashi and to greet Naruto.

**Hokage's office**

The third fire shadow, the most powerful and successful of the Kage's was currently staring at three people standing in his office, sighing to himself at the shocked look on one of the Hyuga's face, he began to explain. Once he was finished he left a shocked looking Neji and quietly calculating Hiashi at the end of his story.

**Front gate**

The two masters and their students where slowly walking toward the Hokage's office, there was a lot of chatter and gossip going on they noted as they were walking through the village, Tsunade returning was apparently quite the sight, but there seemed to be other things that they were also talking about, before Naruto could stop and ask what the commotion was about an ANBU member appeared before him and ordered the four to the Hokage's office. Upon reaching the office the ANBU allowed the others to enter, but not Naruto and Shizune, who were left in the waiting area as the others were herded into the office.

**Hokage office**

The Hokage was already worried about how this conversation would go as he looked at the two occupants in the room, both of whom cared for Naruto greatly. When suddenly the door opened and not one but two of his former students entered the room, Tsunade had truly returned. After a brief reconciliation with Tsunade the third Hokage turned his head to the other two occupants of the room. Who'd presence caused the two Sannin to gasp?

"Kushina" they both said together in shock.

Truly standing before the Sannin and the Hokage was Naruto Uzumaki's birth mother Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kushina what happened? Where have you been all this time?" questioned Jiraiya in a shock tone laced with curiosity.

"Jiraiya where is my son?" Kushina asked the toad sage giving little regard to the question that had just been asked of her.

"You son is safe Kushina, he returned with us to the village." Tsunade said stepping in for her fellow Sannin.

"Was he kept safe and did he behave as an attentive student while you all were traveling?" droned out the monotone of Hiashi Hyuga who had remained silent until this point.

"What does it matter if he learned anything Hiashi? I want to see my son." Kushina demanded while leveling a glare at the Gentle fist master.

"He is your son no longer Kushina, once you and your husband were declared deceased he became a ward of the Village, and then he was adopted by the Hyuga clan." Hiashi responded in a cool and even tone in response to the fiery temper that the former Hokage wife directed at him.

"Actually Hiashi, with Kushina back, Naruto has the possibility of be reinstated as an Uzumaki if Naruto so desires." The third Hokage interrupted not allowing the tongue lashing to go any further. "Now Jiraiya Tsunade report what happened on the mission, especially the encounter with Orochimaru."

**With Naruto**

Naruto was silently waiting outside of the Hokage's office anxiously, he was ready to begin his life again in the village, present himself to Hiashi and catch up with Neji and his team mates. His prayers seemed to be answered as Neji suddenly appear at the end of the hall and began approaching him, Naruto stood and greeted him then they both took a seat and began to talk.

**Hokage's office**

"This is indeed troubling to hear Jiraiya, the sand village declared war on the sound village three years ago, we have been providing support with some of our jonin, but with Orochimaru and his allies growing ever more bold we may have to step in." stated the third and most powerful Hokage.

"That's all fine but when do I get to meet my son." Demanded Kushina growing ever more frustrated about the situation she found herself in.

"Indeed I would like to see 'my' son as well Lord Hokage." said Hiashi in a respectful tone, but also putting a great deal of emphasis on the word my.

Kushina looked to Hiashi with a gaze so fierce lesser men would have bowed out, but Hiashi was no ordinary man. "He is my son Hiashi I carried him, he is mine." Kushina spurted in a fit of rage.

"He will decide who he is shortly Kushina." Hiashi said in a tone radiating confidence.

"Yes he will." Sated the village leader in a firm tone effectively cutting off any further argument between the two

After the leader of the village made his statement the door to his office swung open.

**Hokage's office waiting area**

"So you truly dealt the final blow on the traitorous Uchiha, that is good to hear brother, I was part of the team that was sent to retrieve him so was Lee and your old teammate Idate, we were all nearly killed on that mission, the opponents Orochimaru sent to fight us where quite formidable. They each wielded unique jutsu." Neji finished explained to the adopted boy.

"it is true, he was an interesting opponent, so I hear you made jonin, first of jonin promotion in the last two years, that is quite a feat, thou you only accomplished it because of my absents or there would be two jonin sitting on this bench." Naruto state and his expression turned to a smile talking to his long time friend and brother.

"Excuse me Naruto but the Hokage will see you now," informed the light voice of the secretary of the Hokage, and with those words Naruto stood and walked toward the office, never noticing the grim look on Neji's face.

**Hokage's office**

As Naruto entered the Hokage's office he was met with an interesting scene, both Sannin where in the room with the Hokage, but also in the room stood his clan head and father figure Hiashi Hyuga, and across from Hiashi stood a very attractive older red haired woman that was staring at him with a dazed look in her eyes.

Naruto bowed to the Hokage then turned fully to face Hiashi and bowed deeply to him, when he turned around the red haired woman was nearly on top of him looking as thou she was about to engage in physical contacted, he barely managed to retreat a step backwards narrowly avoiding the hug she attempted to catch him in, when she realized she didn't have him in her arms her face twisted into a look of sorrow.

Seeing the look on the red haired woman's face Naruto attempted to mend fences. "I apologize ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you, I normally don't hug people as a greeting." With this he extended his hand. "Naruto Hyuga at your service"

Once Kushina pulled back to get a full look at her son her breath nearly caught in her throat when she found the white eyes of the Hyuga clan staring back at her. She felt distraught and solemnly thought about how he might have acquired those eyes, none of those ideas filled her with assurance, Hiashi didn't remove his eyes and implanted his did he. Also hearing her son introduce himself as Hyuga did two things, first Hiashi smiled lightly, and Kushina's lips curled into a frown and tears threaten to show themselves in her eyes.

"Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said as she shook her son's hand. Though Naruto was surprised his face betrayed nothing.

"Now that we are all acquainted Naruto tell me about your experience with Jiraiya" The Third Hokage broke the uneasy silence before it had a chance to settle over his office.

"It was a much enjoyed experience and quite humbling to be in the presence and taught by a man with as great a reputation and as skilled a master Jiraiya. I believe he trained me well." Naruto smoothly said noticing but not addressing the puckered look on the women in the room faces no doubt from his reputation as a womanizer.

"That is good to hear Naruto, I would like a demonstration some time, I will set something up and send someone to get you when the time is right." Hiruzen Sarutobi said and then waved his hand to dismiss the two Sannin, who both obeyed their sensei and left the room. Leaving Naruto with Hiashi, the woman introduced as Kushina and the village leader.

"Now Naruto, take a seat this may come as a shock." Once Naruto had seated himself Hiruzen attempted to give him the news but Kushina who had looked anxious since he entered the room blurted it out before he could.

"Naruto sweetie I'm your mother." She blurted out and this time closed Naruto into a hug while he sat there with a stunned expression on his face. And then he glanced over to Hiashi for confirmation.

The reassurance came in the form of the Hokage, who spoke. "Yes Naruto this is your birth mother Kushina Uzumaki she has been missing for the last seventeen years."

"Is that so?" Naruto stated freeing himself from the hold she had on him and then took a step away from her.

"It is Naruto." Hiashi who had remained silent till now confirmed what the Hokage had said.

"Honey I swear I had a good reason, I…" Kushina spoke

"It doesn't matter." Naruto cut her off, Kushina believed she had her son back and so easily.

Naruto continued to speak. "It is pointless to look to the past there is nothing there that can be changed we can only learn from it and apply it to our futures." Naruto stated, and Hiashi felt pride for the boy welling up in his chest, that was the exact same parse he said to Naruto when he left a Hyuga training scroll out in the rain when he was just starting the academy.

Kushina smiled at him and spoke again. "Well we have a lot of time to make up for we can move back to the old house as soon as you are ready and…." Kushina droned on not noticing the looks the men in the room had.

"We are getting ahead of ourselves don't you think Kushina, Naruto hasn't agreed to anything yet." Said the third Hokage "Now Naruto, your mother has returned and wishes to you to rejoin the Uzumaki clan do you wish this?" Sarutobi asked as he looks at Naruto's contemplative look, Hiashi had a stoic expression and Kushina had a distraught look about her wondering what he would do.

Naruto took just a few seconds to make up his mind and turned to Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi you and the Hyuga clan have been everything to me you raised me, protected me, scolded and praised me. I am a child of the Hyuga clan and wish to remain that way, with your blessing of course Lord Hiashi." Naruto stated and looked to Hiashi for an answer, as did Kushina and the Third, but Hiashi already knew what his answer would be.

"Of course Naruto you are as much a part of the Hyuga clan as it is a part of you, you always have a home with us." Hiashi stated to Naruto feeling pride bubbling up in his chest, Naruto would not be leaving him home.

"But I am your mother you belong with me!" Kushina practically shouted at Naruto and Hiashi.

Naruto let out a small sigh, he wished someone as beautiful as her that wasn't blood related to him had said that to him, now it had to say something he didn't want to say. "I don't understand why you think I would want that, who are you to me? Hiashi and the other Hyuga have been my world; we laughed, cried, played, trained, and got into trouble together. They are everything to me, what are we to one another strangers is what I would like to get to know you in time but I belong in the Hyuga clan." Naruto stated stoically to the room and Kushina in particular. Kushina was stunned she didn't know what to do.

"If that is all Lord Hokage I wish to get Naruto settled back into the compound." Hiashi took the chance to escape the office and get to a place where he felt more comfortable and more in control.

"Very well dismissed." And with that both white eyed occupants of the room left.

Kushina finally found her voice and spoke. "Lord Hokage he is my flesh and blood he is my family he should have come with me you should have made him come with me."

"I cannot do that Kushina he is as much if not more a Hyuga than he is an Uzumaki you have been gone Hiashi was here for him, he made his choice, you are dismissed Kushina." The third said then looked down at his papers indicating the conversation was over.

**Training field six**

Idate and Yakumo where currently working on perfecting a new genjutsu, they had both improved their skills over the last few years and couldn't wait until their former teammate returned so they could be united once more. Shortly after their practice began was when a familiar face appeared in the field. Naruto their old teammate, without missing a beat they both ran to great him.

Naruto had just arrived at and caught the attention of his teammates before they both came over to him, they had both matured and Idate even had visible scars on his arms, and a katana strapped across his back, they both wore the leaf village uniform now indicating both had risen to the rank of chunin, he didn't have much more time to inspect them before they were on him and Yakumo slammed into him and hugs him leaping slightly, Naruto caught her mid aid and was pulled into a hug, shortly after the hug started he felt her plant a light kiss on his cheek he also heard her murmur.

"Welcome home Naruto we missed you."

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry it had been so long since I last updated I kind of lost my muse for a bit. Anyway I hope you all liked the little twists I put into the story, I thought having Kushina alive would make the story more interesting, also I don't plan to do the whole Akatsuki thing, and Sasuke and Kabuto never where meant to have a big role in this story so I killed them off so you all would understand that.

Prev Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

* * *

Here is where the Author's note chapter would be telling of people copying mtziggorot's story, at least 2 others successfully reported and taken off the site (one being a notice and the other being a thank you but there's another thief), but I didn't download those due to them not actually being a story. Coincidentally, the 2 authors who got taken down used the titles Enter Naruto Hyuga and Naruto of the Gentle Fist as well but I don't remember the names of the authors.


End file.
